


Secret Royalty

by EXOfanland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Freedom, King - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, SlightAngst, Smut, Two Shot, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOfanland/pseuds/EXOfanland
Summary: Nobody knows him and nobody should know him. A thrown away Prince whose freedom is granted as long as nobody knows who he is. Baekhyun is okay with that, but that was until a certain person finds out and says no.





	1. Epilogue

"Are you happy with this?"

"I was happy................until I met you"

"Then would you have rather not met me?"

"No............just..........."

"Just?"

"Just.......You make me want things. Things that shouldn't be mine."

"What things?"

"You."


	2. Unplanned

**Words: 7,482**

**170730**

 

     Where there is light, there will be darkness. A secret born baby that is made of a mistake and no love is nothing more than a burden even if he was meant to rule.

     While his hair is highlighted with red stripes, his eyes are blue and they open the moment he born.

     They see him as a bad omen, a stigma that must be erased and if he cannot be erased, then he must be hidden for as long as he can, if not, forever.

     Where there is a receive, there will be a return. Where there is a favor, there will be a debt and where there is a wish, there will be a consequence. So if Baekhyun wants to be free from his cage and his misery, then he must pay with his existence, his name, and his life

     “Remember, don’t talk to us, don’t act like a family. Wear anything you like and go anywhere you want, just don’t call yourself a Prince. Don’t even reveal your real name. They’ll know.” They would remind him every single time they meet him.

     It was a small reminder of who he is, where he stands and what his worth is. Baekhyun should be hurt, except he’s so damaged to the point where this is normal.

     At least it doesn’t bother him as much as it used to be.

     At least, he has his freedom.

     At least………..he can run away from pain.     

     “Baekhyun!” the chief calls for him the moment he walks into the kitchen.

     “Hey, Kyungsoo. Anything I can eat?” Baekhyun casually leans against the table and watch Kyungsoo, one of his two friends decorates the plates.

      “In a second. Let me finish these dishes then I’ll make us something to eat.”

     Baekhyun silently nods his head and he waits for his friend to finish passing the plates to the maids to bring it to the Royal Family, the Lion Hearts.

     Kyungsoo often prepared food for the rest of the staff as well but he also personally prepares his and Baekhyun’s food whenever they eat together. Like every single time, Baekhyun would prepare two pairs of chopsticks and spoons for the both of them while Kyungsoo brings out their special for the day. Being friends with Baekhyun mean being able to use any ingredient and has access to any kind of meat but in exchange, being friends with Kyungsoo means being able to eat the most delicious food in the world.

     Ever since a child, the two became so close they were often thought of as brothers. The two met through a secret passage to the garden one day and they have been by each other’s hip ever since. Baekhyun doesn’t deny the fact because Kyungsoo was indeed the only home he could return to, while Kyungsoo openly declares that they are blood-related brothers just because he loves Baekhyun that much.

     Of course, no one believes the small chief because the differences were too obvious. Although Baekhyun was a nobody in the castle and no one knows who he really is, they can't deny that he is indeed a ‘somebody’. With the power he holds, he was able to access the many rooms that weren't allowed, leave the castle anytime he wants and gets anything he likes as long as he doesn’t do anything out of lines. The Queen doesn’t mind him and he seems to catch the Prince and Princess's attention despite their stares are full of hatred. Baekhyun never abuses his power and he treats everyone with kindness. Besides his appearance, the only reason why people notice him was because he was an outlier. That was all he was known for.

     Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was just a chief. He was just like anyone else who was poor and doesn’t know anything about Baekhyun. He was simply recognized for his talent and if it wasn’t for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo wouldn’t even be here in the kitchen cooking.

     “So what did you do today? Horse riding?” Kyungsoo set the plates full of food right in front of Baekhyun.

     “That and reading. I’ve recently got interested in herbs and medicine."

     “Hm…” Kyungsoo hums, “ Isn’t it hard?” He asks

     “Not really. You know I’m a fast learner.”

     “Almost too fast,” Kyungsoo laughs remember that one time when Baekhyun managed to make a pie on the first try while Kyungsoo needed three more times to make it edible.

     “Kyungsoo! I’m hungry~” a soldier suddenly squeals as he pushes through the door and fast walk over to them.

     “Sehun, soldiers aren’t allowed here. You have a different place to eat when you’re hungry.” Kyungsoo scolds while Baekhyun continues to eat, recalling the herbs and medicine he learned just minutes ago.

     “I know, but nobody ever finds out so it’s okay. Plus, I have some news for you guys.” Sehun takes a seat and waits for Kyungsoo to get his food. Despite the chief scolding him, the latter still brings the food to the younger soldier as he is still the youngest of the trio.

     “What news?” Kyungsoo asks.

     “Apparently a faraway Prince is coming to our Kingdom to be friends with the Prince and Princess, but rumors say that he is here to ask for marriage as well. And if anyone were to ask, I would say he’s very unlucky to be married into this household. I mean they full of crap.” Sehun insults the royals like it was the most common thing, and while Baekhyun smirks to the comment, Kyungsoo smacks the soldier’s head, telling him to shut up.

     Baekhyun wasn’t the only one who hates the royal family members. If anything, a large majority of the people inside this castle detest them with a passion. Why you ask? It’s because they are just that rude, imperious and malicious.

     “Be careful will you?” Sehun only shrugs, “Your head could be off the next second.” Signing, Kyungsoo only gives up when he sees the same smirk on Baekhyun’s face.

     “Anyway, did you say they’re here to ask for marriage? But neither the Prince or the Princess has come to age.”

     “Exactly, so I could be wrong, except it would explain why a faraway Prince would go all the way to our land to be friends with the Prince and Princess,” Sehun explains and Kyungsoo hums, agreeing to the explanation even though he is not fully convinced. He thought about it for a while until he turns to Baekhyun who silently eating his food like he was in his own world

     “Baekhyun, what do you think?”

     “I don’t care.” Baekhyun answer in a heartbeat and Kyungsoo for the millionth time, wonders if there are much deeper meanings to why Baekhyun hate them so much.

     “Anyway, aren’t you going on a trip soon? Is it soon?” Thankfully, this got Baekhyun’s attention instead and the latter immediately looks at him with interests.

     “Ah yes, I’m leaving the kingdom for a few days to study about herbs. There are some great teachers outside the border and some helpful herbs to collect.” Baekhyun smiles with fond and the other two smiles as well, being affected by the warm yet radiant smile from their friend.

     “Want me to pack you some food and water?” Kyungsoo wiggle his eyes.

     “Weapons?” Sehun added.

     Baekhyun looks at them with a smug smile before saying, “Yes please.”

     Nightfall and a full moon blooms, but the one thing that stays in his mind the whole day were the conversations he had during lunch.

     “Marriage ha….” Baekhyun wonders.

     “A family……A partner,” But he thought for a long time before he says the last thing.

     “Love.”

     Baekhyun looks down to his hands and watches as they fiddle with each other in a disappointed way.

     If he counted correctly, this year, it would be his 19 years of age, the right age for marriage or in other words, the right age for a crown Prince to be crown king.

     King- it’s not important. What’s important is that he gets to find the love of his life and build a happy family of his own where he is wanted and cherished.

     A home where he is loved.

     It was all he asks for.

     “Idiot.” He told himself.

     It’s not the time to think about stuff like that.

     Tomorrow is his trip and he should pack for it before it is too late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The sun is blaring and the heat is unforgiving but Baekhyun is walking with a smile on his face because he is learning so much about herbs and flowers. For all his life, Baekhyun has always been a studious person. He takes interest in everything he doesn’t know and moves from one subject to another once he learned them thoroughly. From history to science, to mathematics and to social studies, Baekhyun doesn’t miss a single subject when he studies. He even studies about the people in his kingdom using his freedom, the way they live, the way they earn money and even the way they struggle.

     Freedom was what gives him these knowledge, but it was also the freedom that limits him from helping his people.

     Through ladders of social status in his kingdom, he was able to learn that not everybody can be happy like him. Of course, he’s not the happiest person alive, in fact, he’s far from it, but at least he’s not crippled, blind, sick, poor and has children to raise. He learned it the hard way when he made his countless trips downtown. There were people begging and stealing in the open, kids with no clothes and more kids holding smaller babies in their hand, digging through trash to find anything to eat.

     It was a sorrowful sight and he was desperate to help, but what can he do with his two tiny hands and minimal power in the castle. A nobody like him who wants a big change is impossible and he wishes he could have the courage to fight for his seat, but he’s been push so far down, he can’t climb up anymore.

     What’s more is that he has no allies on his side. Even if he does become a king and hold the primary power, his subject won’t listen to him as they are the Queen’s people. They will object him and defy him, try to overthrow him and kill him when they have the chance. It’s not as simple as taking his seat as the King. There are things to consider and one of it is his life.

     If he wants to help his people, then he must be alive, even if it means no one knows who he is.

     Trips like this are very precious to him. In many occasions, he comes back with new material and showers his people with new knowledge as the Book Boy.

     Book Boy is was what they call him after countless times of helping them with their many problems. If it wasn’t for him, the crops wouldn’t nurture this well and the trading system wouldn’t go as smooth as now.

     This time, he will come back with new medicines and new herbs. He will bring more cures to his people and help them pass their worst fear. He will prevent more people from getting sick and save kids with rare diseases. This time, he will come back as a doctor to save the poverty from future nightmares.

     The upcoming illness is coming and every year, children are the first to be targeted. This time, he will find a herb that will strengthen his people’s health by improving their immune system.

     According to his book, a pill called _Ella Dor_ can prevent any kind of sickness from coming if eaten a month before time. In details, Ella Dor is a type of pill that sets up a wall and prevent any types of germs and bacteria from entering. It needs three types of herbs: Chored Helm, Venmore Twitch and Fellen Lillies.

     The best thing about these herbs and flower is that they can be used for other purposes as well. For instance, The Chored Helm can cure colds, Venmore Twitch can deflect poison and Fellen Lillies can heal wounds. So just by finding these three ingredients, Baekhyun can do four different things.

     But besides from these three ingredients, there are ten other ones that he is determined to find and brings back. He was sure he will only come back ones he finds all 13 of them.

     Off the main roads to the next village, is a shortcut to a land of nature. It is said that this is where all the doctors collect their medicine, and that is where Baekhyun is planning to head. The road is small and crowded with long and twisted branches, however, Baekhyun has no problems with digging through them and going deeper into the forest.

     Animals are never one of his fears and they run away from him as he gets closer but they also observe him from afar as if they are interested in him as well. He finds them very fascinating and adventurous to interact with. Squirrels can jump on his shoulder and rabbits can eat from his hands. Deers may run away from him, but they watch him from afar as if they knew he wasn’t a danger. So it wasn’t something to be scared of when sounds of rustling are right beside his ears as if an animal has fallen and tumbled down the hill.

     The rustling stops abruptly and Baekhyun waits to see if there’s any further movement that comes afterward. When there’s none and fearing that the animal is injured, Baekhyun attentively moves forward that direction to check the animal.

     But instead of an injured animal, what he finds beyond the thick bush is an injured man with an arrow deep inside his shoulder.

     Baekhyun gasps in surprise and runs towards the man with hurried steps. The man is obviously unconscious, in pain and could possibly die, and Baekhyun is not the type to hesitate but he did because this man is a man of a faraway land, a royalty with a crest that could possibly mean, he’s a Prince.

     The suit he wears is dark blue and lined with gold while the collars of his western suit go all the way to his neck together with his buttons. One silver chain, one red and one yellow rope dangles from his left shoulder to his right chest pocket just like how any Prince would wear for their formal cloth. But more importantly, Baekhyun sees a small shape on the right side of his collar that looks like a white, golden phoenix that indicates a crest of a royal family.

     Baekhyun knows that it is a symbol of a royal family because he too, had a symbol of a ten-pointed sun on his clothes once, a long time ago when he wasn’t stripped off of his seats.

     Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do. His rules say he shouldn’t help because he shouldn’t be involved in any kind of royalty affair to avoid attention, but his moral says he should because whether he is a royalty or not, he is still a man who needs help.

     In the end, his moral wins and Baekhyun rush through his bags for a knife to help the man on the ground.

     “Forgive me,” Baekhyun whispers, knowing that he will break so many rules just by saving this man.

     He would be touching a royalty, ripping his royal cloth, and cutting his delicate flesh to rip out the poisoned arrow. All of these crimes would cause him more than his life, but he can’t leave the man alone, that would be the same as death. Not to mention it would go against his moral rights.

     The man, or rather, the Prince’s body is covered with sweat, dirt, and blood. His beautiful white hair with dark blue ends is tangled and messy but it weirdly adorable on his sharp and handsome face. Even the arrow in his arm does not justify the state he’s in. He just simply looks perfect and very manly without even trying.

     Baekhyun doesn’t think anyone could be this handsome, but this Prince, from a foreign country, is absolutely gorgeous.

     “What is a person like you doing here?” Baekhyun mutters frustratedly but in panic.

     He then takes out a pair of scissors he carries for the trip to cut out the Prince’s suit, from his shoulder to his wrist. Once the wound is clearly shown, Baekhyun immediately grabs the arrow only to hesitantly a bit to look at the stilled Prince, to apologize before pulling out the arrow.

     Panting, Baekhyun looks at the Prince to check if he’s alright. The latter didn’t even budge and he’s staying still so Baekhyun assumes the Prince is already too deep into his sleep to feel any pain.

     That could only mean that the arrow is poison. Any normal arrows wouldn’t knock a person out cold, and more importantly, any normal arrows wouldn’t change the color of its victim’s flesh into a disgusting dark purple.

     Dark blood is pouring out of the wounds and it’s deep and big. It was obvious in Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun curses at the luck he’s in because the only way he can extract as much poison as possible is by sucking the wound itself using his mouth. It was another crime he will commit, and another life-risking decision he must take, but what choice does he have.

     To hell with it all.

     He ties a string tightly on the top of the Prince’s arm to stop the poison from spreading further. Lips on skin, Baekhyun sucks the blood while squeezing his arm to get out as much poison as possible. He does it several times and with every time he tries, he tries to spit every last drop of blood out of his mouth.

     Despite the attempt, Baekhyun could feel the bitterness lingering on his tongue and his mind, going mild dizzy. One more try, Baekhyun decided. Just one more and the Prince can drink Venmore Twitch and Fellen Lillies to heal by himself.

     Baekhyun quickly takes all the herbs he collected from hours ago and slowly grind them into smaller pills. Although Baekhyun is worried for his life, it is in his nature to subconsciously care for others first. So when he makes extras pills for the Prince and for himself to drink, he gives the latter two-third of his servings while he takes the last one.

     The poison has stopped spreading while the wound is nicely wrapped. Baekhyun even takes off the Prince’s suit, clean his skin to lessen his burden and put a nice warm towel on his forehead to help him with his slight fever. Baekhyun did everything he can and he is more than sure he should leave to avoid any problems, but that fact that the Prince is still in danger forces him to stay whether he likes it or not.

     What if an animal attacks him? What if he never gets found by his guards and dies here on his own? What if someone finds him and kill him?

     Even if Baekhyun wants to, he can’t leave.

     Night falls and Baekhyun tries to put up a fire to warm their bodies despite his fatigued body. The pills he drank from before was not enough but he can’t take more than one because the Prince needs it more. He tries to find more ways to cure poison, but all of the herbs the books had listed were all way too far.

     Exhausted, Baekhyun leans against a tree to try and calm down his heart even though it was slightly hard to breathe.

     One last look at the Prince and Baekhyun just hopes, everything gets better tomorrow morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     What wakes him up early in the morning is not birds chirping but the sound of thousands of footsteps rustling on leaves and men calling for ‘your royal highness’.

     Knowing exactly who it is, Baekhyun bolts up in an attempt to escape only to worsen his headache and his twirling vision.

     “Argh…” He groans, falling back down while holding his head. His body is numb and it feels heavier than the night before. Baekhyun could literally feel his body burning up and yet, he still has to find a place to hide with his blurry vision.

     “Your Highness!” They called.

     Baekhyun staggers his way to a taller tree that is a few feet away only to stop right in front of it to catch his breath. There’s no time to waste, but Baekhyun finds it hard to gather his strength to grip the trunk and pull himself up. Seconds later, he finally forces himself up, digging his fingers into the trunk while his feet holding tight to get up.

     Baekhyun blindingly climbs step by step and even though his arms are trembling and his fingers are bleeding from the massive pressure, he doesn’t stop until he reaches a stronger branch.

     When he reaches a bigger branch, he lets his feel dangles while he leans against the trunk to rest. He breathes like he never did before and he leans against the thick tree while closing his eyes to lessen the dizziness and the nauseousness. Baekhyun doesn’t think it’s helping but resting is his best option if he doesn’t want to fall off the tree. Right now, he doesn’t even have the strength to look down to see if the guards have reached the Prince. All he knows is that they did and they’re now, helping him up the hill.

     Minutes passed and the woods is back to it usual peace. The only sounds that pass through his ears are the sound of soft winds, tiny crickets, bushes rustling and his own heavy breathing. Everything is perfect as a lullaby for his healing nap, but the sun is blazing so brightly in the sky, it’s only adding to his misery.

     His sweat has double the amount while his dizziness is getting even worst. Baekhyun would jump down to save himself from a heat stroke, but he’s already too far into his unconsciousness to even move a muscle.

     At this rate, he will die here alone in the woods without anyone knowing, not even Sehun and Kyungsoo. It would somehow be a regretful death because even though he managed to save an important person for many lives, he would not be able to save his people and bring back the knowledge he promised he would. His death would be in vain. No one will cry for his death except for Kyungsoo and Sehun, his friends who might not even know of his death anyway. What a sad end it is, but at least it was meaningful, at least he was able to save a life.

     May the Prince he saved spread more goodness and may the Prince he saved be a good person so that his death would not be in vain. May he bring peace to his land and his people and may he live a good life while spreading more good deed. May he be a good King and may he—

     “Hey….”

     —be loved by his people…….unlike him.

     “Hey….”

     Baekhyun hears the faint voice somewhere down on the ground, but his mind is too hazy to register anything, thus, he pushes it to a side.

     “Are you—”

     And that was it. Baekhyun thought.

     His body just falls backward and it felt nice and relaxing for a long long while before his eyes roll back and everything turns black.

 

 

 

 

 

     The fall, however, …………..did not hurt that bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     It’s been a long while since he wakes up in a large, cozy soft bed.

     The bed is soft like cotton under his back while the sheets and the blankets are smooth, silky, and thick keeping him extremely warm under its skin.

     A small sigh leaves his lips and he closes his eyes, turning on his side to curl into a ball to enjoy himself on the bed a little bit more. Baekhyun felt so much like he was in heaven, he didn’t want to get up at all.

     It takes minutes later of being fully awake that memories begin flooding back to him like a flash of lightning and he immediately sits up only to trigger a headache that he didn’t know he had. It takes him the next 10 seconds to find out where he is and it wasn’t exactly hard when the design was so ‘symbolic’ and so luxurious. It only doubles his confirmation when he realizes the bed he was sitting on was a full queen size bed with actual frames and tied up frails. He simply scrambles off the bed, cross the floor and leaves the room in a matter of ten steps.

     Baekhyun has no idea how he gets back to the castle and how he managed to or why he’s sleeping in one of the Royal family guest room. This situation is beyond his imagination and Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do yet but he has to get out of there before he gets any more involved than he already is.

     “Fuck..” He shakes his head. This isn’t good and he can already feel the Queen creeping up on him.

     He needs to know how he got back, who found him and who took him back. He is sure Kyungsoo knows something and that is where he’s walking to, despite his bare feet, messy hair and luxurious pajama, to which he doesn’t even know why he’s allowed to wear one in the first place, considering his current status.

     “Kyungsoo!” he blasts through the door and looks for his friend.

     “Baekhyun? Why are you here?”

     “Kyungsoo, Do you know what happened to me? Why was I in one of the guest room and why am I wearing this silk thing? How did I even get back? Wait, who found me and took me back anyway?”

     Baekhyun attacks Kyungsoo with questions and all Kyungsoo can do is let Baekhyun grip onto his shoulder and let the latter finish.

     “First of all, calm down and second of all, you shouldn’t be down here. The Queen had direct orders that you stay in your room and rest.” Kyungsoo calmly pushes Baekhyun down but his explanation only made burst Baekhyun even worst.

     “The Queen? But why?”

     “I’m not sure Baekhyun. All I know is that you were poisoned and the Prince from the faraway land brought you back here.”

     The Prince. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. Baekhyun knew he was saving a Prince of some sort, but he never thought it was the Prince that was coming to town in a few days. The coincidence was too well planned.

     This wasn’t what he signed up for. It wasn’t supposed to turn out this way.

     “Fuck!”

     “Baekhyun, you need to get back before the Queen finds out. The Prince of the Phoenix family demands you to be in your room as well. He said he would visit and who knows when that will be.” Kyungsoo grabs onto Baekhyun’s hand only to be yank away harshly.

      “I’m not going back.” Baekhyun quietly growls and his eyes are full of hatred.

     “But Baekhyun—“

     “You know I don’t like it there. I hate them. Every single one of them.”

     Of course, he knows. He’s been with Baekhyun long enough to know that, but still, he wasn’t stupid to let Baekhyun be harm just because he’s being stubborn. No matter how much Baekhyun detests this, he still has to follow a direct order or else he will be severely punished.

     “Baekhyun, please. I don’t want you to be in trouble.”

     “I’m not going to be in trouble. The Queen won’t mind me. She never minds me. She promised me freedom.”

     And for a slight second, Kyungsoo is surprised because it was the first time Baekhyun ever talks about any relationship between the Queen and him. And although it may be simple and short, Kyungsoo can hear the connotation behind them.

     "I don't know what the Queen promise you, Baek. All I know is that I have to get you back to that room or you will be severely punished."

     "You don't understand, staying in there _is_ trouble! I-I..." all of a sudden, a rush of dizziness rush through his body, making his body sway and forcing him to close his eyes.

     "Baek," Kyungsoo goes to his friend's side, "you've been there for three whole days already. It won't hurt to stay another night."

     "I was out for three days?" He asks in disbelieve. It was only making his state worst.

     "Yes, and the Prince woke up a day before you.”

     The news didn't make Baekhyun feel any better.

     So he managed to save the Prince who intern saved him back but look at what that got him into. He doesn't even know if he should thank the Prince or hate him for being nosy. If he would just keep going and never turn back. Perhaps Baekhyun would be dead by now and still, that was better than facing his very own mother.

     "You don't look good."

     Well no shit. Baekhyun voiced in his head.

     "Let's get you back to your room." Kyungsoo pulls until Baekhyun is on his back. The latter is not even resisting anymore because his body feels so numb and his mind is too fuzzy to argue.

     "Promise.......Promise that it is my room."

     “I promise.”

     Of course Kyungsoo will promise, but of course, Kyungsoo will break it as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The next time he wakes up it was to a soft scent of jasmine tea and sweet butter bisques.

     From right to left, his eyes roam, observing his surrounding to find out where he is. It takes him a few seconds to realize that he wasn't in his room and a few more seconds later to find a familiar stranger sitting right beside his bed with a book in his hand.

     With dust and blood gone, cloth changed and hair trimmed, the Prince before him is no longer a victim to a poisoned arrow. Now, sitting classy on his chair like a royalty he is, he is more handsome than ever, probably the most handsome Baekhyun had seen.

     Baekhyun remembers how he observed the Prince like this days ago. With his eyes simply moving in silence, he was able to watch him for a long time.

     Under mud and torn clothes, the Prince was a nothing more than a normal man in need, but with pale skin cleaned, and opened eyes, the Prince looks like he was brought out from a fairy tale story that kids usually listens.

     Habit dies hard, and Baekhyun tends to stare at things he's interested in silence until he is bored of it. Except this time, he doesn't think he'll ever be bored, and if the Prince hasn't noticed his awake, put down his book and smile at him, he wouldn’t have stop starring.

     The smile, for the record, was the most gracious and most genuine, more so than a child when given candy.

     Averting his eyes, he tries to look uninterested while trying to sit up. The Prince has yet to say a single word and Baekhyun could literally feel the Prince's eyes pouring holes in him. Nevertheless, he leans against the bedpost and looks towards the window where he pretends that it was more fun.

     They stay like that without a single word and while most cases end with gratitude on both side or the servant being extremely respectful towards its master, this one only ends with Baekhyun still acting disrespectfully while the Prince never ask why.

     Baekhyun thought the Prince would be more demanding. A 'thank you', his gratitude and perhaps a favor in return, but instead, he just sits there and watches without a single word. He doesn't even ask why he's being so rude? Why is he's not greeting a royalty? And why he hasn't said any thank you? Normal royalty would have punished him by now, if not, they would walk away in anger, calling him names and wishing they would never see him again.

     A Prince like him is a Prince Baekhyun hasn't encountered. That means trouble and that means storm. Baekhyun doesn't want to fuel the storm and get on the Queen's bad side. That has proved to be the worst cases when he was young and she whipped him until he bleeds and falls unconscious.

     Sighing, Baekhyun removes the blanket on his thigh and moves towards the edge.

     Baekhyun takes the silence as an opportunity to get away without any communication. The Prince doesn't stop him, only standing up and following his movements until he reaches the door and opens it.

     "Come for dinner. I won't eat until you come."

     Halfway through the door and Baekhyun has to stop to register what he just heard.

     Besides from the command that is far from reasonable, the Prince's voice is deep and authoritative, yet there is a thread of gentleness inside his command which makes it sounds more like a request than a command.

     Baekhyun is mesmerized by the voice and Baekhyun would turn around to get the Prince to talk again, but his pride and his life are on the line, so he thought walking away was a better choice.

     Doing exactly that, he closes the door behind him and never looks back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      It's five minutes till dinner and Baekhyun is still on his bed, thinking whether he should go or not.

      _"Come for dinner. I won't eat until you come."_

     Will he do it? Baekhyun though.

     Will he really, wait for him to come?

     He wouldn't right? He's a Prince, a royalty who only looks above and not anywhere below.

     And Baekhyun who is a creature of 'anywhere below' doesn't understand why the Prince would take his word seriously. But so does Baekhyun.

     Though Baekhyun knows not everyone is the same and there ought to be an exception no matter what, this isn't an exception that he's willing to take. He doesn't want to raise his hopes and think that someone will be treating him differently for once.

     Fifteen minutes had passed and Baekhyun thinks they're all already eating.

     His assumption, however, was proven wrong when a few knocks was left on his door and a maid quietly comes in.

     "Baekhyun, his Highness is waiting for your arrival. Your arrival will determine tonight's dinner."

     "You're kidding."

     "They will be waiting." And she bows before leaving through the door.

     Baekhyun is shocked out of his life. He runs his fingers through his hair and grips it like his life depends on it.

     He never knew the Prince was a man of his words and what's worst is that he's now involved.

     Trouble.....Trouble.....Trouble.....

     It was all he could think about.

     At this point, it doesn't matter if he goes or not. The problem lies on whether he gets punished more or less and that means whether or not he should go.

     He thought about it for another 30 seconds before changing his clothes and dashing through the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The maids open the door the moment he arrives, bowing their head lightly in respect, not to him but to the people inside the room. The way his feet moves in gentle, small steps and the way his head looks down looks as if he's a shy little boy, who afraid of strangers.

     Baekhyun doesn't think he'll ever be in this room, in the same room as his blooded, but here he is, walking to the table as if he belongs there all his life.

     Stares are digging holes into his body as he moves as swiftly as possible to his assigned seat, unexpectedly, next to the Prince. It wasn't until he sits down that the Prince look away with a smile on his face that he ease a little bit and sign in relief.

     "Shall we eat?" The Prince said.

     Baekhyun takes one second to look up and regrets it all when he sees four pairs of hateful eyes ogling at his very existence.

     He hated it, how he feels so vulnerable under their stares. They don't scare him and he doesn't feel as threatening as when he was young, but he does feel trap and suffocated in a room where there are only monsters who hurts him in so many different ways.

     They talk as if he is not there. In more than one way, he is relieved that it is the way it is and not to mention he gets to learn the name of the Prince while listening. They only react to him when Chanyeol talks about how brave he is, saying simply 'oh' and 'ah, I understand' back to the Prince.

     They later react worst to him, when the Prince decided to put all the attention on him during dinner, asking unnecessary questions that are about his name, age and how he lives his life. The four royals glare at him with so much hate. They're throwing beams at him like he's some roast beef and his only question is why the Prince hasn't realized it.

     Surely the tension between them must have been obvious, but even so, the Prince is still talking to him as if everything is fine.

     "You know, I must say you are very brave and knowledgeable despite your age."

     It's part of growing up alone, going through all the struggle, suffering all the pain that is thrown at him and dealing with them all by himself. Baekhyun wishes he could say that out loud for the women who gave birth to him to hear, but in the end, he deems it not worth it.

     "What about your family? Where are they?"

     Baekhyun tenses and it was so visible Chanyeol knew he hit a deep spot.

     "I'm sorry, you don't have to--"

     But Baekhyun wants too. He wants to look deep into their eyes, especially the queen and say it loud and clear.

     "They abandon me since birth. They thought I was a monster with red highlight and blue eyes so they threw me away without hesitation."

     Baekhyun didn't hesitate, nor did he hide his emotion.

     His eyes squint and it was red with hatred. It was clear in his voice that he resents his own family and it laces with bitterness, but not the bitterness of being called a monster, but the bitterness of not being loved by his own blooded.

     What's funny is that the Queen is looking right at him with the same dark eyes. She wasn't the one who suffered so why is she acting like he did? She didn't have the right to.

     "I'm sorry to hear. I apologize." Baekhyun is suddenly taken back by Chanyeol gentle voice. It was sincere and thus, he could not-not calm down from his warm voice.

     "There's nothing for you apologize for my Prince--"

     He didn't realize the Princess twitching her eyes in discomfort.

     "-- I am just a lowly servant."

     "He's right Prince Chanyeol. Baekhyun here is just a lowly servant. He doesn't have the right to receive your apologies, much less be in this room."

     Now, the tension doubles because Chanyeol can literally see the two openly glaring at each other as they're not even trying to hide it.

     If there's any question for Chanyeol to ask, then it is: if Baekhyun is a servant, then how is he allowed to stares at the Queen in the eyes and not get punished for it? Not to mention Baekhyun freely rejects a royal family's guest order to which Chanyeol has never seen before?

     It is clear in Chanyeol's eyes that Baekhyun wasn't just anyone. Baekhyun is clearly so privileged to not get punished for it and Chanyeol is not super smart but it didn't take much to understand, the 'abandon' part that Baekhyun talks about.

     Chanyeol isn't the type to meddle with other people's business and he would usually retreat back before going in too deep. But since it is about his savior, who he had grown interested in, not just for his differences, his beauty but also for his brave soul. Right now, he can't help but want to dig in deeper.

     "Tell me Baekhyun, what makes you think your mother abandon you."

     Baekhyun spares a glance at the Prince before leaning back in his chair and looks down at his hands like a lost child. The sadness is there in his eyes, even if Baekhyun tries to hide it.

     "Like I said Prince Chanyeol. It is because of my hair and my eyes. There is nothing more monster-like than my bloody red hair and my alienated blue eyes. They believed it was a curse, an omen that would soon doom them all. Don't you think so as well?"

     Chanyeol would comment on Baekhyun choice of words and how they are not very servant like, but the question Baekhyun had quested him with is more important.

     "Don't I think so?" Chanyeol said to him and Baekhyun hopes the Prince would just say 'yes' to make everything less complicated. "I apologize, but I would like to say no."

     And as always, the Prince always fails his expectation. Each time surprising him no matter what.

     "I personally think it's a unique feature, very much like my white and blue hair." The Prince laughs. "As for the curse, I don't know whether it is true or not, but one thing for sure is that I was very fortunate to meet you. Without you, I would have died."

     The Prince says with his utmost sincere and he looks at Baekhyun with those adorable, fond eyes that make Baekhyun stares back in unbelievable.

     A fortune........ he said.

     No one ever told him that.

     "You're exaggerating Prince Chanyeol. He was just doing his job" The Queen interrupts, but Baekhyun was too deep into his thoughts, he couldn't care less.

     For all his life, Baekhyun was told he was a monster, a curse, and a mistake. He was never told any difference and thus he believes them and takes them as if it was his daily meals. Baekhyun grew up thinking he is different, and so he doesn't believe it when anyone said he is normal, beautiful, or almost too divine.

     So he doesn't understand why he suddenly believes the Prince when the taller said so but he did and now his walls are cracking and _he_ begins to waver in his setup world.

     Baekhyun's so shocked, he is left breathless as he stares at the Prince. It takes him awhile to look away from the Prince but when he did, he looks at the reflection of his face on the silver surface of his cup.

     To think he could be something else, not so dark and not so ugly, it was as if the Prince has opened up a hidden door and blow a gash of wind into his face to wake him up.

     His hair.......His eyes.......

     He touched them as he looks into his reflection.

     "Baekhyun?" Baekhyun is suddenly snapped back by Chanyeol's voice.

     "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Guilt was written all over Chanyeol's face and Baekhyun wanted to say yes, but he shook his head instead in respect.

     Prince Chanyeol was the only few who managed to get his respect.

     "Excuse me," Still shocked, Baekhyun slowly rise and bow.

     "My deepest apologies, may I go back to my room? I'm not feeling very well."

     "Are you still not feeling well? Should we call the doctor?"

     Chanyeol was halfway turned to the Queen when Baekhyun calls him back and said, "No it's okay Prince Chanyeol. I just need a little rest."

     Their eyes stayed a little bit too long after that but Baekhyun eventually turns away anyway to leave the suffocated room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      _"Hey,"_

      _Chanyeol tiredly calls._

      _"Hey,"_

      _He calls again and yet, the boy on the tree sits on deaf ears._

      _"Are you--"_

      _And Chanyeol had no idea how his weak body did it, but his legs moves and his arms catch the falling boy in his arms before they both fall onto the grass._

      _For a few seconds before he falls unconscious, Chanyeol thought he had caught a falling angel._

**~tbc~**

 

 

 


	3. Fond and Trust Equal Friendship

**Words: 10,780**

**171028**

 

     In the midst of complete darkness, his body was lead and it aches like a dull pain that never goes away. The slow burn in his muscle is slowly boiling him up and it grows annoying uncomfortable under his moist, very moist skin. The Prince would totally complain more except he is satisfied enough that he’s still alive.

     In between his unconsciousness is a blur of moving pictures. A shadow hovers above him, walking back and forth busily like he was collecting something and it has been going on like that for who knows how long. Chanyeol doesn’t know how long he had been in that state, drifting in between his consciousness and unconsciousness, but he remembers a pair of warm hands caressing his forehead before a cold wet piece of cloth replace it and it’s warmth.

     “You’ll live.” The soft gentle voice whispers and he may have hallucinated it due to his high fever, but Chanyeol can here the exhaustion or the pain inside that voice aching Chanyeol’s heart almost too much.

     Time passed again and before Chanyeol wakes up the tenth time, a small ball of grass in the size of a marble pops into his mouth, followed by water to make him swallow it. Sensation drifts off like his state of mind and he dozes back into a comfortable sleep thanks to the fire near his body.

     The thought of his savior remains like a lingering scent and he wishes he could repay him somehow, thank him for saving his life.

     Chanyeol knows he had passed the night when he wakes up to the sun blazing on his face and the voices of his men calling for his name. Unlike the night before, Chanyeol’s body has been relieved off by most of the pain. The wound is now nothing but a numbness on his shoulder. His vision is clearer and he could move slowly around if he wishes to. He did simply that, searching for the boy who saved his life only to find him tiredly dragging himself across the grass to the the tree a few feet away and stop at the root of it to rest. Chanyeol watches as the exhausted boy breath heavy and wincing in pain. Then he frowns at the boy when he tries to climb the tree with his dedicated looking finger only to ruin it with scratches and blood.

     Chanyeol watches in horror as his men came and the boy climbs even higher and higher. He’s trembling and holding onto the tree for his dear life. If only Chanyeol was strong enough to stand and tell the boy to stop. If only he could make sure the boy was alright after saving him.

     The boy didn’t look okay and that’s why Chanyeol was scared.

     His men carried him on their back and yet his eyes are glued to the figure that slump against the tree like a dead log. He was sure the boy knows who he is. His uniform wasn’t hard to tell and it would only explain why the boy is running and hiding from the soldiers.

     A boy who saved a royalty despite knowing of the consequences, a boy who thinks about others before thinking of himself, and a boy who risked his own life despite not getting anything in return is a boy who is pure at heart and deserves his respect.

     The Prince realized he can’t leave the boy like that. It would be a sword through his heart if something were to happen to his life saver. He struggles off of his personal body guard’s back and goes back to the tree where the boy was still at. The guard's protest and they hurried to his needs but it was as if his feet were moving on its own and controlled by his heart, it kept moving and moving until he’s right beneath the tree.

     “Hey….” He breathes out tiredly. The boy was as expected, unmoving and heaving heavily.

     “Your Highness-"

     “Hey….” He tried again, this time, a little bit louder.

     “Are you—” And the boy falls, body falling back in a slow motion like a delicate being that lost its footing. His head tips down first before his body follows and Chanyeol got a glimpse of his sickly pale skin before he lands in his hand and they both fall to the ground like a pair of broken sunflowers.

     For a few second before he falls unconscious, Chanyeol thought he had caught a falling angel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Chanyeol asked and demand to go see the boy the moment he wakes up. He found out from the palace’s physician that the boy had immune his poison while healing him back to health and once again, Chanyeol just melt, feeling forever thankful for a second chance he was given.

     “He could have died your Majesty.”

     “He could have saved himself.”

     “But Baekhyun didn't. He wouldn’t even have the power to do so. Instead, he did a very fantastic job of cleansing your wounds.”

     “Did he?” Chanyeol question in surprised. Perhaps this boy, Baekhyun was a palace physician as well.

     “Is he a palace physician?"

     “No, your Majesty. Baekhyun is not a palace physician, but he had always been so studious and curious he learned the many ways to heal and cure wounds. He’s talented and he learns fast, he travels the world and gains knowledge like a professor who had lived a hundred years. He practically knows how to do everything around here. He can probably even share you a few knowledge, ones that you haven’t heard off.”

     “What is his status then? Is he of a royal bloodline or perhaps a scholar’s prentice?”

     “He is neither your Majesty.”

     Chanyeol seized his fingers on Baekhyun’s cheek and look at Joonmyeon in confuse.

     “What do you mean?”

     “I don’t know your Majesty. In fact, nobody in this palace knows. Baekhyun is an outlier, a mysterious being that exists in this palace simply because no one had driven him out. He has no background and he has no name but he is a free man without limitation. He can do anything and take anything but he doesn’t ask for more than his room, his friends, his freedoms and his books. Baekhyun is simply his own man and no one, not even the royal family have business with him. They just simply let him be.”

     A realization dawn on him like a snap of two fingers.

     Somehow, it feels like he's at the start of a bridge or at the tip of a book. Like a book ready to be read or a story ready to be told, Chanyeol was on the tip of unfolding a story that was left in the corner of the shelf where it is hidden and covered away.

     Could this be more than just a story of a gifted boy?

     Could this be more than just a fateful meeting?

     Could this be a mission meant to be?

     Could this be a secret meant to be exposed at it’s most righteous time?

     Chanyeol was inevitable to get interested.

     “See that I will be notified when the boy wakes up. Makes sure he is taken cared of with utmost respect.”

     With one last gentle stroke on Baekhyun’s hair, Chanyeol stands and walks away.

     “Yes, your Majesty."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     It's obvious from his vague yet well-known background that Baekhyun is his own man and he’s independent. Baekhyun is strong, probably like harden steal but Chanyeol can see that there is something much more, something that is breakable beneath the surface.

     An ocean glazed of ice is what he sees while there is a whole depth of an ocean where he still needs to search. Lying there, simply peaceful and almost enchanted, Baekhyun is a sleeping beauty who had to enthrall his attention. Chanyeol can’t lie that Baekhyun is a work of art, but it is barely the reason why he became so interested in the latter. If anything, it is the mystery behind his outcast like a lone wolf who’s trying to find a place of its own.

     Baekhyun is hard to read when he wakes. He’s not like others as he pays no mind to ranks and status. He leaves despite a royal request for dinner and he doesn’t give thanks when he is supposed to. Still, Chanyeol finds it enduring that’s there’s something different about this boy.

     It was as if he was a nobility of so sort. His background doesn’t say so, but his gestures, his behavior, his eyes and his aura as an overall does.

     Chanyeol will have to find out more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Dinner was the proof of his suspicions. Baekhyun isn’t a nobody like everyone think he is and for sure, the ruling blood runs in his veins. His eyes pierce and his chin held high. If this was anybody, their head would have been off.

     Perhaps he was a lost noble blood? Chanyeol doesn’t know but what he does knows is that there are scars and wounds buried inside Baekhyun’s heart.

     "I personally think it's a unique feature, very much like my white and blue hair." The Prince laughs. "As for the curse, I don't know whether it is true or not, but one thing for sure is that I was very fortunate to meet you. Without you, I would have died.”

     Baekhyun frozen after that. Chanyeol didn’t think a few simple words would emit so much pain from Baekhyun’s scars. His eyes say it all as it shakes and glosses just enough to tell that he was breaking down.

     What could it be? What could have happened to him?

     That was just one of the many questions that Chanyeol wanted to ask.

     For the next week or so, Chanyeol doesn’t see Baekhyun again, at least not face to face and close enough to greets. Chanyeol spent most of his time with the Lion Hearts, especially their son and daughter, but wherever they go whether it is the garden or the hall, Baekhyun is ghostly there, passing by in a second or leaving just as they enter.

     Chanyeol doesn’t want to seem desperate, but that’s what he is. It’s not as if he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s interested in Baekhyun but he does refrain himself from making more trouble for the latter. But like a tease, Baekhyun is, he slips and disappears in a way that makes Chanyeol leaps in desperation and curiosity. In the ends, Chanyeol has no choice but to ask the Prince and Princess about Baekhyun, despite knowing the underline tension between the two side. Chanyeol has no choice but to take the risk.

     “Say, Prince and Princess.” Chanyeol carefully approaches the topic.

     “Yes, Chanyeol sir?"

     “Do you perhaps know anything particular about Baekhyun?” Chanyeol tries not to be so obvious with his carefree voice but perhaps it’s not working.

     “Baekhyun? As in Byun Baekhyun?”

     “Yes.”

     Immediately, the sour mood was there. The Prince and the Princess’s frown are as clear as daylight but Chanyeol should have known that it wouldn’t stop with just a frown.

     “Byun Baekhyun, a foul being that sore my very eyes. I still don’t understand why my mother and father haven't executed him or at least exile him yet.”

     The tone was of rage, of despite and of detest. Chanyeol knew he was expecting some sort of hatred but he didn’t think it was this ugly. Perhaps Baekhyun committed a sin against the royal family. Perhaps he is a mix-blooded, and if Chanyeol dare says it, it is of a dirty blood. Either that or— “a monster—bloody red hair and alienated blue eyes. They believed it was a curse, an omen that would soon doom them all.”— Baekhyun is a mistake, a black sheep in the bloodline.

     “Sir Chanyeol?” The Princes calls him back from his deep thoughts. “Are you okay?”

     “Ah..Yes. Just a little bit deep into my thoughts.”

“Well don’t think too much about it. Byun Baekhyun is a trouble and it is best if you stay away from it.”

     It— she used. The Prince and the Princess cannot be highly thought of after all. Chanyeol was beginning to lose his respect.

     “Pay no mind……... that is what I cannot do. He saved my life and if it was in my country, he would be highly rewarded.”

     Chanyeol tries to reasons but the Prince simply snort.

     “Rewarded? He should be grateful enough that he’s still alive. He touches a royalty for dear god.”

     “It was an emergency.”

     “No emergency it will be if he didn’t want to steal all the effort for himself. Attention and rewards are exactly what he seeks for and we will not comply to his pleases so leaving him is the best option there is.”

     Something inside Chanyeol boils and his fist unconsciously balled into a fist. Having enough, Chanyeol heaves a disappointed sigh before standing up and looking elsewhere to hide his sharp, cold eyes.

     “I shall retreat back to my chamber. It is getting late.”

     Both of the noble siblings bid him farewell but he did not spare a glance back and simply walks on.

     Perhaps he should go home earlier than planned.

     At his chamber, Chanyeol changed into his pajama and requested for his daily night tea. Sweet butter cookie is served on the side and Chanyeol inhales in delight as his earlier mood slowly dissolve.

     Outside, on his balcony, he was enjoying the night breeze and the warm tea in his hands. Night has always been one of his favorite time of the day and Chanyeol looks forward to it as it is the only time where serenity truly exists. There is no work, no stress, no advisor speaking beside his ears and no people complaining about their absurd things in the courtroom. There is simply silent and nature and Chanyeol find peace in that. It was simple and it was perfect.

     Chanyeol admits that the Lion Heart Palace is a place to be. There are beautiful sceneries everywhere as the land is vast and life is bright and color is in the flowers. Even in the night like this, the ocean of lavender in front of him is shining brightly under the moonlight. The flowers go on and on like there’s no edge to an ocean and Chanyeol loves the fact that the purple is at it’s most brightest form.

     Like any other night, he would lean against the rail and enjoy the scenery for at least another hour, but unlike any other day, there is an oddity that occurs and Chanyeol mildly steps back in precaution when a person sits up out of nowhere in the middle of the lavender field.

     Calling the guard didn’t come to him at that moment. At that moment, all he wanted was to observe the figure from afar. Surely if it was an assassin, the figure would disappear and hide in the ocean of flower, but instead, the figure stands up and stretch his limps. Immediately, Chanyeol relaxes before going back to the rail with his chin on his hand.

     “Surely the curfew had passed. No one is allowed be away from their post.” Chanyeol question to himself.

     “Unless…..” And realization dawn on him. There is only one person whose rules does not apply to.

     Right the way, Chanyeol put on his coat and wears his slippers. Even a Prince shouldn’t be roaming around, especially when he's a guest, for his own safety, but Chanyeol finds it hard not to break the rule when Baekhyun is right there, right in front of him telling him to come. He just wants to talk to the latter. He just wanted to know him, be his friends. If not, a simple “thank you” would do as well. Anything, Chanyeol thought. Anything to get close to Baekhyun.

     Chanyeol didn’t know he was running until he is breathing hard with his hands on his knees as he arrives. Chanyeol looks at the spot where Baekhyun was only to find it empty. He disappointedly huffs because Baekhyun could be anywhere. He could be deep in the field of pure purple or gone into another part of nature or even back to his room.

     Still, Chanyeol didn’t give up. He finds his way through the empty road and searches around like a lost child.

     Baekhyun can’t be back in his room. The latter seems like he had just woken up from his sleep. He could be anywhere, but Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun is alone somewhere in his own space and time. The latter just seems like he’s that type. So where could Baekhyun possibly hide without being disturbed?

     Chanyeol thought and thought and his mind is rank back to the time when they were still in the forest when Baekhyun was trying to hide himself. Up high in the tree is where Baekhyun was and it may or may not be one of Baekhyun’s habit to hide in up away from land but Chanyeol was willing to try.

     The Prince takes his bet. He goes to a place where there are lots of trees, and that place happens to be along the fences at the end of the high land. There, he goes along the fence and searches for the boy, hoping that he would be there on one of them.

     To his luck, Baekhyun was there, sitting against the tree with a leg dangling down towards the ground while the other folded and supporting his arm.

     Chanyeol sigh as he closes his eyes in relief.

     “What are you doing here?” But his relief was short lived as Baekhyun’s soft voice pierce through the silent night and surprising him. How did Baekhyun know he was there anyway? He’s not even looking this way.

     “To start with, you weren’t exactly discreet with your steps and shouldn’t you be in bed? Such recklessness could lead you to another misfortune.”

     “Misfortune it may come but you are here aren’t you. My lucky charm.”

     Again, Baekhyun froze for the second time. It takes him seconds later to look down at Chanyeol and his eyes are bore with no fear or no submission. Indeed, Baekhyun wasn't meant to crawl under others. Those eyes are the eyes of a resting tiger. Eyes that are meant to dominate and lead but is laying lower to observe rather standing high.

     “Don’t trust your luck too much your Highness. A third life doesn’t come that easily much less a second lucky charm. You were lucky for only a second when I took that road for a shortcut.”

     Smart word and fair warning. Chanyeol likes that a lot. At least now he knows, Baekhyun is not as cold as he seems.

     “Anyway, how are you feeling?”

     “Likewise to you.”

     “I could have been better, but you’ve had it worst.”

     “Worst only because I had a higher fever.”

     “You could have died.”

     “I was aware.”

     This time, it was Chanyeol’s turn to keep silent. He had expected the answer, but still, he was still awestruck. How could Baekhyun give away his life so easily?

     Chanyeol doesn’t look like he will move anytime soon so Baekhyun jumps down instead.

     “Don’t dwell on it too much your Highness. I was only doing my job.” The latter walks closer to him with slows and gentle steps. Their eyes are still connected and Chanyeol have to embarrassingly admit that Baekhyun is making him nervous. No one had ever intimidated him this much as Baekhyun. Just by his eyes and his steps, Chanyeol's already gulping and taking a step back.

     When they are only a few centimeters away, Chanyeol gulps at how close they are and wonders who would dare to stare back into a royalty eyes like this. Only Baekhyun does.

     “Wh—“

     “—Ssh”

     Baekhyun hushes him while slowly reaching his hand towards his cheek. Chanyeol watches the hand slowly as they pass his cheek and reach for something that behind him.

     “There…”

     Baekhyun retracts his hand and there, on his fingers is a spider in the size of a human palm. Immediately, Chanyeol flinched, taking a few steps away in fear

     “What is that?” Chanyeol asks startled and perhaps his face was funny, but Baekhyun was laughing at him with his lips stretching and teeth showing. It was the first time he sees such a beautiful and genuine smile from Baekhyun, and indeed, it was a different side of the latter compared to the usual gloomy self.

     “It’s an Oxford your Majesty. It doesn’t bite and neither does it poison. The only thing threatening about it is its size.”

     Chanyeol is barely listening to what Baekhyun has to say as he is more enchanted by the gleeful voice and twinkle eyes than the creepy looking insect in his hand.

     When Baekhyun sees that the Prince isn’t replying, he instantly knew that it was him who is the problem. He didn’t realize he had lost control. Only Kyungsoo and Sehun had ever seen him at his purest state.

     Coughing, Baekhyun looks away while he turns back to his usual self, cold and distant with his eyes dark and far.

     “We must get you back before the guards freak out.”

     Baekhyun walks to a tree and lets the spider crawls back to it's before walking away. Chanyeol watches Baekhyun’s back as he walks further and further. Standing there, Chanyeol wonders how much burden has been left on those small shoulders, and how many stories have been buried in that back. But more importantly, how many wounds have been scarred into his heart that he had to turn into such a self-sealed person.

     “Aren’t you coming?” Baekhyun turns back and waits for him.

     Chanyeol sighs. Why are there still so many locks to unlock?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     “So, why am I here?”

     Baekhyun folds his arms against his chest and taps his feet in annoyance and really, Chanyeol can’t contain the tiny smirk on his face.

     “It’s because I haven’t properly thanked you for saving my life.”

     “I didn’t save your life to be treated special your Majesty and you saved me didn’t you? So isn’t that enough?”

     “But I do want to show you my appreciation. This is only a small portion of it and I want you to enjoy it as much as you can.”

     "I don’t want to feel like you owe me anything and likewise, the other way around.”

     “Fear not Baekhyun. Think of this as a reward. If it was in my country, you would have received much more. For instant, your whole family could even receive a first-class status and you could even be apart of the palace politics or physician center. Isn’t that great?"

     “Nothing special about that,” Baekhyun mutters lowly.

      _Indeed, because you_ _were_ _much more than that_. Chanyeol thought     

     “Anyway, have a seat.” Baekhyun stares at him, challenging him almost to say that he’s not going to sit.

     “Must I have to pull the “I won’t eat" card again for you to sit down? I shall be starved.”

     Sighing in defeat, Baekhyun grabs a seat, cross his legs and lean back like the boss he’s supposed to be. Seriously though, Chanyeol wonder how come nobody sees through his story when Chanyeol figures it out in a matter of a week and a half. Perhaps it is because he is a royalty himself that is why he can see the hidden quality inside Baekhyun.

     Food comes shortly after that and they eat in silent except for Chanyeol’s several secret glances at the latter’s way. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be bothered so he's only enjoying the food on his plates. It doesn’t surprise Chanyeol to see that Baekhyun knows what each and every utensil is used for and it is definitely not surprising when Baekhyun knows how to cut the fillet so beautiful and gently before placing it in his mouth.

     Now, Chanyeol wonders how Baekhyun will look like if he is put into his actual attire and dress like a royalty. How great would that be? How great would it be for Baekhyun to deserve the title that he is born with?

     All of a sudden, everything just seems so unfair for Baekhyun. Just because of his eyes and his hair, he was thrown away like some unwanted rat in the house. it was just something Chanyeol couldn’t accept.

     Then Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun ever felt it was unfair for himself. He must have. He must have rebelled against the idea at least once in his lifespan.

     “Baekhyun, may I ask a question?”

     “You’re already asking one.”

     “What did you do when your parents threw you away.” Damn, it was so straightforward and rude but Chanyeol just wanted to know. Chanyeol just wants to help Baekhyun somehow.

     Baekhyun didn’t react much, but he did stop for a slight second before going back to his food.

     “I just simply accept it.”

     Chanyeol can’t believe his ears. How can he just simply accept this treatment when it’s not even his fate to be stomped upon.

     “Don’t you feel anger? Don’t you hate unfairness?”

     Because surely, Baekhyun had fight back at least once in his life.

     “It’s not like that.”

     “Then what is it? You think it’s better this way?”

     “Well—“

     “No, they must have pushed you down, tramped you.” Chanyeol pressed on and on but it’s mostly because he’s curious, not furious. “They must have taunted you, brainwash you even. They—“

     “Enough!” Baekhyun slam against the table and right then, Chanyeol knew he had crossed the line.

     The latter grip his fork like he’s about to break it and the table is still shaking from the aftermath of the strong blow.

     “B-Baekhyun, I-I”

     “It’s like you said.” Baekhyun harshly inhales and glares at Chanyeol in the eyes. “They trapped me, they taunted me, they even stitch my mouth fearing that one day people will find out who’s son I belong too.” His eyes are shaded with red, full of anger and fogged with lifelong loath. It rages with hatred and grudge and Chanyeol knew he unlocks a cask, but it is, unfortunately, the wrong one.

     “I-I’m—“

     Baekhyun rudely interrupts him by standing up, dragging a horrifying sharp shriek against the floor.

     “I’m full. I shall take my leave.”

     Baekhyun’s words are still heavy with emotions and Chanyeol lets him go because he didn’t deserve to apologize. He didn’t even have the face to look up anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     His steps were full of weight as he drags himself back to his room. Mind swimming with memories of his own horrifying past, his tears begin to drop like droplets free falling from an edge.

     He didn’t lie when he said they trapped him, taunted him, punish him and locked him up. It was all true, even the part when they stitch him up so that he could never say a single word about his origins again. Baekhyun believes they brainwashed him and they do it so well that only fear would arise whenever he attempts to fight back, much less think about it.

     He remembers the rooms, the cold dark rooms that were all empty except for a bed and a window. Baekhyun remembers it well, having to live in it for fourteen winters. Even as a baby, Baekhyun only remember a certain maid who comes to him to take care of him. Friends were never in his dictionary but so were the sun, the grass, the snow, the sky, and just about anything that is outside of that cell.

     It probably is the reason why he becomes so curious about everything in the world when he managed to get out. He taught himself the language, how to read and how to write, and then from there, he learns many other things on his own.

     But being alone wasn’t what Baekhyun remembers the most. It’s not the most vivid one as it is not the most painful ones. Out of all of those fourteen years, there were only 3 occasions where he remembers and scarred him for life.

     Of the three times that something happened, the least painful one was when they killed the maid when he told her who he truly is. He was only seven back then when he accidentally slips the words to the maid and told her why he was sad and why it was so unfair. He thought everything would be okay, but the Queen came to him the next day and announced the maid had died and it was all his fault.

     “Tell anyone else and their faith will be the same.”

     Baekhyun never receives the execution himself but the pain was all the same as he bears the guilt for her death. It became the reason why he locked himself forever and never telling anyone about his status again. Even until this very day, Baekhyun would visit her grave and help her family out whenever they need it.

     Then the second time occurs and he was only twelfth. He was examined by an old woman and a man that his mother brought saying that they will exorcist him.

     “He is cursed! Cursed! We must purify him.” They said the moment they see him.

     “Can he be purified? Is it possible?” It was the first time the Queen sounded hopeful, but Baekhyun should have known that it wasn’t going to be that easy.

     So they hurt him. Hurt him in ways that are bleeding him out by his wrists, taking his blood to drawing a ‘magic’ circle, tide talisman around him and simply electrifies him until his eyes are white and foam forming in his mouth.

     It goes on for three days and Baekhyun remembers the twirling objects in his vision, the urge to vomit, the exhaustion from blood loss and mostly the pain when they burn his every vein and boil him inside out until he convulses and lost his soul.

     “It’s too strong! The curse…..it is the child himself. He can no longer be saved.”

     It hurts to hear the words again, but what scares him even more were his mother’s face when she looks at him with that cold expressing of ‘as I thought so’ and leaves as if it was the last time she would ever appear in his dungeon again. That expression had indeed confirmed that he is a monster and that he should be left to die.

     To Baekhyun’s words, the Queen never comes back again. So for two years, The corner of the room, the walls, the paper and the pencil were his friends. They entertain him with the little things they can offer and Baekhyun tries to keep himself sane by falling asleep.

     Dreams are his only source of pleasure and dreams are what keeps him from staring into empty space with a pair of eyes that is as deep as a black hole, and as empty as a piece white paper.

     After two years or so, the urge to escape, the urge to be free like a soaring bird comes to him like a crashing tornado. All the pain that adds up, the loneliness that he can no longer take and the curiosity that eats him slowly gave him a new light that encourages him to fight for himself.

     No matter what- he told himself. He will do anything.

     In a matter of days, he asks for his haircut. It wasn’t like he had the privilege to ask for something like that and he wasn’t even sure if they will let him, but he tried anyway. Unbelievably, the Queen allows him to get it done and the tailor walks in with a basket full of supplies to cut his hair. Baekhyun wasn’t interested in the equipment, he was only focused on the moment the tailor walks passed the door and he launches for it as well, pushing the man aside and running for his life.

     “Guards! Guards!”

     Baekhyun just run. It doesn’t matter where he’s heading. He just wants to run until he’s out of breathing and dropped to the floor dead because anything was better than being back alive in that cell, in that hellhole.

     He got caught and he got whipped. It was by no one but the Queen herself and Baekhyun couldn’t even feel the shame or the fear anymore. At this point, it was only hatred.

     Eyes clearly in disgust Baekhyun glares at the women who he used to call ‘mother’ and mock her with his never-ending glare.

     Bathing in his own blood, Baekhyun is reminded that this is where he stands. Baekhyun was so close to taking his own life away when the Queen suggested a deal his freedom.

     “A monster or not, you are still a blooded being of the royal family. We can not kill you for the laws of the country stated that we could not but we will exterminate any connection with you and that is, whether you like it or not.”

     So Baekhyun wonders why they decided to tell him this anyway when he has no say.

     “You will share no truth about your origins and you shall hide your real name. Do that and you will receive your freedom. Whether it is wealth or authorities to anything you demand, you will be granted and given at will. There will be no limitation and that is only if you pledge to keep our image clean. Do you understand?”

     He said nothing and only nods. One nod and the door is open.

     After that Baekhyun cares nothing about his name. He threw his name away and take 'Byun Baekhyun' as his new identity. He wants nothing to do with the Lion Heart as it is a curse not only to the King and Queen but also to himself.

     Ever since then, Baekhyun only lives for his freedom. He lives in peace hoping that nothing will happen so when the Prince suggests that something should be done, Baekhyun can’t help but fume with rage. He doesn’t even know anything and he dares to questions his ways of living. He doesn’t even know what he went through.

     But then again, no one will ever know what he goes through. No one will because he will never let anyone know. It’s the only way he can keep his peaceful life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The sun sets and Chanyeol is still glued to his seat unmoving since lunch. He thought and thought, even organizing his speech to apologize to Baekhyun even though he doesn’t deserve it. But still, at least he will try.

     So when night comes, Chanyeol drags his ways out of the dining hall ready to find Baekhyun only to realize that he doesn’t know where the latter’s room is.

     He searches around for a while until he pumps into a short boy who was just leaving the kitchen.

     “Excuse me, young man. May I ask you a question?”

     The boy’s eyes widen in size when he sees who it was and he bows immediately in the form of respect and submission.

     “Do you know where Baekhyun is? Byun Baekhyun?”

     The boy gives him a questioning look but nods nevertheless before leading him the way.

     The way to Baekhyun’s room is long and dark, just like a tunnel linking to his heart. Chanyeol can’t help but feel the pinch in his heart even harder at how isolated Baekhyun is putting himself away.

     The hallway continues to grow narrower and colder and Chanyeol was so close to thinking he was being led to a dungeon when they reach a small door with a carved symbol of a butterfly.

“This is Baekhyun’s room.”

     And Chanyeol had expected a room of four corners with no more than four by five-meter square just enough for a bed and table. But what he saw upon walking inside was a grand floor of a very spacious room of many rooms with no separating doors or walls.

     What surprises him next is the amount of stuff in inside Baekyun’s room. They were stuff of all sort: plants, paintings, books, compass, swords, accessories, clothes, animal bones and just about anything that is invaluable that anyone would collect. But perhaps valuable doesn’t have to be jewelry and gold. To Baekhyun, knowledge, and experience are everything and these gifts that Chanyeol could obviously tell is from different places are certainly more valuable to Baekhyun than the possession any royal blood could offer.

     “Messy isn’t it. He just keeps collecting and collecting and there’s never enough space.”

     “But these are his treasures are they not,” Chanyeol asks as he walks through the small pathway in the middle.

     “They are his life,” Kyungsoo replies, “Or so he said.”

     Chanyeol could tell. It really wasn’t hard to tell.

     They walked and walked until there is another small door to open. There are no design or symbol of some sort but Chanyeol could tell it was the doorway to Baekhyun’s private room.

     Chanyeol waits nervously as the first knock comes down. His heart sperms and his hands sweat. He even took a deep breath to prepare himself before Baekhyun. The latter doesn’t answers and the second knocks come down. This time, Kyungsoo announce of his present and yet Baekhyun doesn’t reply at all.

     Baekhyun is probably still angry. He is very much so and Chanyeol is about to give up when Kyungsoo just opens the doors and walks in.

     “You really shouldn’t. It’s his priv-“

     “This happens all the time your Majesty.” And something about that makes Chanyeol curious. He wonders, what happens all the time.

     The answer is given the moment he gets inside.

     There, in the corner with a small cushion beneath him and a small backrest behind his back, is Baekhyun leaning against the wall and sleeping soundly. Chanyeol would ask Baekhyun 'isn’t that position uncomfortable', but the way his face rest and the way his breathing comes out so evenly tells Chanyeol that Baekhyun is very much comfortable and in peace.

     “He says the corner of his room is where he feels the safest. It was Sehun and I who set up that place for him to rest.”

      _The corner- It’s usually the place for someone lonely or someone trapped._

     Baekhyun’s vulnerability could not be displayed any clearer than this. This is Baekhyun’s truest form and Chanyeol takes every feature into account.

     “Would you like me to wake him up?”

     “No. That would be unnecessary.”

     Instead of leaving, Chanyeol finds himself walking to the bed to take the blanket to Baekhyun. He gently leaves the blanket on the sleeping male, and fixing it to make it cover as much as possible. Unknown to him, Kyungsoo is shocked at his action and he stands still, staring at Chanyeol every little movement. It is only later when he has some courage to speak that he calls out to the Prince and dared to ask a question.

     “Your Majesty, may I dared to ask you a question?”     

     “You may.”

     And Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate.

     “What happened between you and Baekhyun during lunch today? He only ever sleeps there when something happens.”

     Chanyeol doesn’t answer.

     “He’s only there when he’s sad or crying. That’s why he’s there. For the walls to protect him.”

     And still, Chanyeol could only stair at Baekhyun, lost in his own thoughts and guilt. Chanyeol only stands up again after a good long minutes before turning to Kyungsoo with a sad, shameful smile.

     “I might have touched too deep—No, I probably opened an opened wounds. I was here to apologize.”

     “Baekhyun isn’t someone whose easily hurt.”

     “And thus, this is how much I have pushed him.”

     Kyungsoo silent as he couldn’t have agreed more.

     “Will you do me a favor Kyungsoo?”

     “Depending on what I can do with my abilities, your Majesty.”

     Chanyeol smile and said, “It is something only you can do.”     

     “Very well then your Majesty. My service is all yours.”

     Kyungsoo bows and waited for his command.

     “Tell me where Baekhyun is going tomorrow.”

     “I believe he is heading out for another trip to find more herbs. As you remembered, the last one wasn’t very successful.”

     “Well then, will you tell me when and where he will be setting off. I wish to go along with him.”

     “Your Majesty, that would be too dangerous for you.“ Kyungsoo protest.

     “I just want to make it up to him. You must help me.”

     Sighing, Kyungsoo has no choice.

     “Very well then. I will find out tomorrow and I will report to you as soon as possible. Is there anything else you would like?”

     Chanyeol thought and thought for a long while.

     “Perhaps my own set of supplies for this trip and don’t tell anyone. Not even Baekhyun.”

     “He will find out sooner or later.”

     “Then later shall it be. Remember, you must tell no one. Tell them, and you too shall be punished.”

     “As you wish your Majesty.” Kyungsoo submits to his request and Chanyeol smiled in satisfaction before leaving the room and heading back to his quarter.

     Tomorrow…….It shall be a trip of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Nearing noon was when Baekhyun decided to leave the palace. Bags packed and energy charged, Baekhyun was ready to stay out for a few days.

     Baekhyun who is a person of constant self-educating also taught himself material art and self-defense. That might as well be the reason why his senses tenfold and he could feel the shadow lurking behind him for the last 30 minutes or so. The person doesn’t look like he’s planning to attack because if he did, he would have made a move in a deserted road where he can't ask for help.

     Even so, Baekhyun finds it absolutely annoying to be followed so he walks faster and faster where he takes a turn and waits to land a blow.

     Thing went according to plans but at the same time, it didn’t. He grabs the guy by his arm and threw a test punch near his face only to be dodged and be grabbed instead. Out of defense, Baekhyun grabs his knife from behind his pocket and launched towards the person at the same time, pushing him towards the wall. He has the man corner with the knife to his neck but Baekhyun was far from relaxing.

     The man had a strong grip on his wrist to hold the knife in place.

     “Who—“

     “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

     Immediately Baekhyun recognizes his voice, then he recognizes that face and Baekhyun immediately gasp and let go.

     “Your Majesty.”

     Chanyeol feels apologetic at how shock Baekhyun is. Not only did he started the latter but he also put him in an uncomfortable position.

     “What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks seriously but all Chanyeol can produce was a laugh.

     “Well—I guess—hmm— following you?”

     “Why? Was my question your Majesty.” Baekhyun gaze is back to his usual glare and right then, Chanyeol knew, joking time was over.

     Sighing, he answers. “I wanted to go on a trip with you. I-I wanted to venture a little——— And— And maybe apologize.”

     “Apologize?” Baekhyun doesn’t understand.

     “Yeah—— About yesterday, I was exceptionally rude. My manners were elsewhere. My apologies.”

     Once again, Baekhyun was taken off guard. Sure, he knew the Prince has manners, but he didn’t think he would so persistent to risk his own life just to apologize. Is this Prince nuts or something? Baekhyun can’t seem to understand.

     “I’ll understand if you can’t accept my apologies, but please, understand that I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I was simply curious.”

     Never had he encountered such a royalty that had such a difference, a unique personality as the Prince. Perhaps that’s why Baekhyun can’t read him. Perhaps that’s why the Prince managed to leave an impression on Baekhyun. But that’s not all, the Prince does something to his heart. It gives him something.

     Entertainment?

     Joy?

     Life?

     Or maybe, hope?

     Baekhyun doesn’t know, but one thing is for sure and that is Chanyeol is different. He isn’t like the rest of them.

     Maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun can accept Chanyeol as a person, nothing more of the above or nothing less than the lower bottom. Chanyeol might as well become a normal person in Baekhyun’s eyes who he might possibly get along with.

     But much did Baekhyun know that Chanyeol can do much more than that. Something much more grand, much more beautiful and much more loving, so much that it could possibly mean changing one’s self and becoming the courage to one’s broken heart. Chanyeol could and would surely be the cure if only Baekhyun could see that and open his heart.

     It’s too early, Baekhyun would argue.

     Despite knowing that Chanyeol is different, Baekhyun thinks it’s still too early to let Chanyeol evade into his life. Still, he can’t lie that he’s grateful for Chanyeol being desperate. At least it shows him that Chanyeol can see him as something more, something deeper than a vast open sea. At least it shows him that Chanyeol care and caring is one of the things he hasn’t feel for a long time.

     In respect, or rather, in concern, Baekhyun could not hold himself from pushing the Prince away.

     “You’ve given your humble words and I except. Now you should leave for your own safety."

     Not many people deserve his concerns, they can die and rot for all he cares, but for those who truly deserve his care and his mindfulness, it shows that he truly cares. In the short amount of time that they have spent together, Chanyeol had taken a part of Baekhyun’s heart and whether he likes it or not, Chanyeol is now someone he wishes to be safe at all times.

     “I don’t want to.” Chanyeol instantly replies.

     “You have to. it is for your own good.”

     Baekhyun might sound cold but Chanyeol can clearly hear the concern in his voice. he doesn’t know whether to be happy or not that Baekhyun is pushing him away, but he guesses he should be happy because someway or another, it shows that Baekhyun forgives him.

     “I want to go with you. I want to help you somehow. Think of this as my way of saying 'sorry' and a ’thank you' for you saving my life.”

     “Your Majesty, You are a Prince and a Prince going around without his guard or without hiding is like bending your neck to an enemy with a knife.”

     “I am aware, but as you can see, I am fully capable of protecting myself. Furthermore, you're quite skilled yourself, are you not?”

     The Prince is not wrong but Baekhyun knows that it is also his way of convincing him. Such a slice snack he is.

     “Still, it is inappropriate.”

     “Then how about this. I’ll find something to cover my face with and you can be my bodyguard because I’m sure you are more than capable of doing that.”

     “Your Majesty, I will not work as your bodyguard, I—“

     “--Then as a friend?” Chanyeol insist, "Is protecting a friend too much to ask?

     No, Baekhyun wanted to say, because deep down, he wanted it after all.

     A companion he thought.

     Another friend who understands.     

     It doesn’t sound too bad when you’re in his situation.

     “You’re not changing your mind aren’t you?” The Prince shakes his head.

     Baekhyun finally gives up. The Prince simple smile widely and he shakes his head.

     “Fine.”

     Baekhyun turns around and walks away. For a second, Chanyeol thought Baekhyun had been cruel enough to leave him there to go on his own, but that was until Baekhyun turn around after some steps, telling him to hurry up or he will leave for real.

     Baekhyun waits and he runs.

     There was a big smile on his face and somehow, Chanyeol believes, he had open a lock on Baekhyun’s heart already.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The dusty road, the random booth, the cheap small portion street food and the welcoming noisy market is all but a joy to Chanyeol’s journey. For the first time in his life, Chanyeol feels what it’s like to live and be apart of the world that he is born in. Raised in the palace with heavy guards and heavy duty, Chanyeol was prisoned in a place that is his home.

     Chanyeol never complains, he takes it upon himself as it is his fate to rule and to protect. There are no bumpy road and no dangerous path. All there is is a smooth straight line for him to go through and in a way, he did take it for granted.

     Unlike him, Baekhyun didn’t have it easy. He’s born as a Prince but lived as a peasant. Baekhyun has it worst than him, but in exchange, Baekhyun gets his freedom. The freedom to live as you please, to live as you construct it to be and to live as you love it for every second.

     Perhaps Chanyeol has everything, but it was everything that he didn't need. Perhaps he didn't mind having Baekhyun's life as well.

     It is like the rumor said, Baekhyun is as close to the people of the kingdom as if they were his own family. Chanyeol wouldn’t be surprised if Baekhyun actually thought of them that way. Beside from the fact that he had no real family to return to, Baekhyun was born with the responsibility of his peoples well being ever since he was born. It makes Baekhyun’s job exceptionally easy because these people except him so well and it makes him feel so love that Baekhyun is protecting them, not out of responsibility, but out of love.

     It was natural to him Chanyeol notice. Baekhyun was meant to rule and something about that churn him inside out. He will do something about it, he swears, but for now, he just wants to enjoy his time with Baekhyun.

     “Baekhyun, what’s that?” Chanyeol pointed at the drink being served at the booth not to far from them.

     “Ah, that coconut pudding.”

     “Pudding? But it’s clear and it looks like water.”

     Baekhyun chuckle and it is real, and genuine and radiant and Chanyeol suddenly got lost in it for a while until Baekhyun snapped him out of it again.

     “Would you like some?”

     Nodding, Chanyeol was still mesmerized by Baekhyun’s enchanting smile. It was only the second time that he saw it.

     “Come one. I’ll get you some.”

     And Baekhyun speaks to him informally which is friendly and it makes him jumpy all the way to the booth.

     They went from houses to house, stopping every once in a while to interact with someone or someone pulling him in to talk. Chanyeol can see that Baekhyun is actually a very friendly person, he knows everybody and everybody knows him. It makes him feel like this Kingdom is much smaller than it looks.

     Baekhyun, on the other hand, is just doing his daily routine. He greets people on the street and buys things to prepare for his trip, only that he have to double everything he buys so Chanyeol can have a portion as well. it surprised him when Chanyeol just takes one of the bigger bags out of Baekhyun’s hand and carry it on his back.

     Baekhyun was about to protest, but he knew, that the smile on Chanyeol's face means he wasn’t going to change his mind anytime soon. Turning around, Baekhyun sighs, but at the same time, there was a curve on his lips that indicates he was genuinely happy.

     Then Chanyeol helped a small girl on the ground.

     Gave him a hat when the sun was burning too intensely.

     Share him his water which was out of Baekhyun’s imagination.

     And ask him about his shoes which looks like it wasn’t made to walk for distances.

     Just like that, all of the small gestures make Baekhyun a little bit more clumsy, a little bit more lighthearted and a little bit more flustered.

     For all his life, Baekhyun lived a life alone and independent. He didn’t want to depend on anyone even if they were willing to help. Not even Kyungsoo and not even Sehun and he thought he could keep it that way until Chanyeol suddenly pops out of nowhere and forcefully push himself into his world.

     Baekhyun wasn’t used to having someone by his side. He wasn’t used to having someone who worries about him. He wasn’t used to having someone care. He just wasn’t used to anything that is affection because he never receives them in the first place.

     So when there’s a person who suddenly makes him feel like he’s a human, like he has feelings, Baekhyun can’t help but go mute and becomes a little bit emotionally wreck.

     Chanyeol has always been kind. He has always been very understanding and very helpful ever since they first met. Baekhyun wants to reach out and open his heart but at the same time, it is the very same inner thought ‘don’t hope too much’ that makes him takes his hands back.

     Even worst, Baekhyun never questions his life. He accepts the blunt stabs of pain to his heart while his mind is always blank of life, and of wants.

     But now everything changes. Chanyeol walks in and brings trouble to his empty head and now Baekhyun thinks. He thinks about things he didn't think before. He thinks about what he wants, and he thinks about a different life.

He thinks about the 'if's and now he can never stop thinking again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Several hours later, they are finally out of the gate. Baekhyun immediately searches for the herb field and collects them while Chanyeol busily stares at Baekhyun’s face.

     Baekhyun is beautiful as Chanyeol already admitted. He couldn’t resist the smile before, but now he can’t resist the pout and gleeful expression on Baekhyun’s face whenever he found something.

     Later on when they rest, he couldn’t resist the thick eyelashes that rest on Baekhyun’s cheek when he naps and when they sit on the tree, Chanyeol couldn’t look away from those deep, desolated eyes.

     “Stop staring,” Baekhyun whispers before looking at Chanyeol in the eyes.

     Chanyeol opens his mouth, wanting to ask but he fought against. It wasn't his place to know.

     Instead, Chanyeol asks something else.

     “Are you okay?”

     Baekyun wasn’t surprised, but it made him realized that Chanyeol knows something. Something that is deep, dark and forlorn and wasn’t meant to be known but is somehow always found out by Chanyeol.

     Scoffing, Baekhyun turns away. At this point, Baekhyun isn't even surprised anymore if Chanyeol said he’s a saint.

     “Baek—“     

     “I’m okay.”

     A pitiful smile decorates his face and he knows Chanyeol won’t buy his lie but he’s not lying completely because he is okay. Or he will be okay because someone finally understands his pain without him having to tell them why.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     When the sunset, they stop at a small village and find a small inn to sleep in. Baekhyun takes care of the Prince because no matter what, it doesn’t change the fact that Chanyeol is a Prince of a royal family.

     Chanyeol brought his own sleeping wear and in those silk, slim cloth, Chanyeol looks extremely handsome.

     Baekhyun has always known that Chanyeol was handsome, but tonight, Chanyeol is dressed in a different charm and Baekhyun can’t resist from staring.

     “Stop staring,” Chanyeol smirked but not directly at him.

     Baekhyun looks away and blushes before muttering, “I wasn’t” before leaving the room.

     In the middle of the night when Chanyeol wakes up for no reason, he found Baekhyun sitting in the corner of the room again sleeping.

     Chanyeol would stay starring at the beauty before him with moonlight showering him like a maiden but he can’t have Baekhyun sleeping uncomfortably and cold on the floor even if it’s what makes him feel better.

     Carefully, Chanyeol walks to Baekhyun and kneel before him. He hesitated for a few seconds before ducking his arms under Baekhyun’s knee and back and lift him up slowly. At the slightest movement, Baekhyun begins to stir but he didn’t wake up, only shifting his head against Chanyeol’s chest.

     Smiling, Chanyeol walks to Baekhyun’s bed and lay him down as gently as possible.

     “Sweet dreams Baek.” Chanyeol whispers as he stroke Baekhyun’s hair a few times.

     The next morning, Baekhyun didn’t wake up with a painful back. He knows that it was Chanyeol who moved him- because who else would it- and he knows that he has to say thank you no matter what. In the end, Baekhyun bought Chanyeol his favorite pastry, croissant, and a cup of delicious hot tea that Chanyeol didn’t expect to have.

     “Hevilloc tea? Where did you get this?” Chanyeol asked surprised, “I don’t recall having Hevilloc tea sold around here.”     

     Baekhyun shrugs. It was worth the trip and the money.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The trip continues on for another three days as they went through valleys, mountains, and lakes. Baekhyun never asks Chanyeol to do anything but the later help anyway so Baekhyun doesn't complain. They end up doing everything together. from setting up the fire, making their own food, and climbing the trees.

     One of the biggest surprise that Baekhyun found is that Chanyeol is extremely down to earth. Despite living as a Prince with everything gold and silver and serve to his mouth, Chanyeol knows how to do everything and he wasn’t afraid to dirty his hands.

     It was yet another reason why Baekhyun thinks so highly of Chanyeol and why he should treat Chanyeol more fondly and more trustworthy.

     Sometimes it makes Baekhyun wonder why Chanyeol is so perfect, why he’s so out of this world and why he’s too good for Baekhyun. Baekhyun thinks again and it makes him wonder why Chanyeol has to make him feel a specific way even though it’s been barely two weeks since they’ve met.

     Why? Why does he make Baekhyun’s heart twitch and thump? Why does he have to save him from falling into the water when they catch fish and stares at him like he’s worth more than a piece of gold. Why does he cover his body with a blanket when the weather is cold and why does he always goes first so he could reach down and pull him up?

     Gulping, Baekhyun wonders if this will all end soon? Will this only be temporary? After all, Chanyeol will have to return to his own country or he will have to marry either the Prince or Princess in the near future.

     Something cracks inside Baekhyun heart just by thinking about that but what can he do? It was an undeniable truth.

     Truth be told, he was already done with his journey with all of the herbs since yesterday, but no matter how much he tries to convince himself that it is better to return home early, Baekhyun still can’t help but drag it another day long to spend it with Chanyeol.

     It was inevitable. Chanyeol is funny, he is manly, he is handsome, he is smart, he is understanding and Chanyeol is clumsy and it was endearing. It was a trip that Baekhyun was inevitable to feel fond of Chanyeol and spends more time with him.

     Any day from now, Chanyeol would be returning to his Kingdom, if not, his attention would be mostly towards the Royal family and there won’t be any time where they could spend for themselves.

     It all started with Chanyeol being hopeful towards their friendship and it will also all end with Chanyeol drifting away.

     “I like spending time with you Baekhyun. I really want to be friends with you and wants to know more about you. Would that be too much to ask? Can I ask that we meet up and hang out even after we return?”

     “Why would you want to be my friend? I’ve been nothing but rude and weird. I'm probably the worst person you’ve ever met?”

     “And I say that’s why I want to be friends with you. You are you. You are real. You’re not fake like those around me and you don’t treat me different because you are different. It’s not a bad different I’ll say. It’s a good different because it shows me something else. Something keen to kindness, courage, knowledge and most importantly, something keen to darkness and despairing. You saved me. You healed me. You saved and heal more life then I’ll ever can and I want to learn that from you. And perhaps one day when I’m good enough, I’ll heal you too. I’ll take you out from your wretch and make you happy because no matter how much you try to hide it Baekhyun, it’s so clear in your eyes, your habits and your eyes that you’re suffering. Tell me, how many scars have you hid from the world in that small heart of yours.”

     Back then, Baekhyun didn’t know how Chanyeol managed to hit his softest spot so accurately.

     “So Baekhyun, won’t you let me be your friend and help you out?”

     Baekhyun didn’t know then, that he still has the ability to cry and unfold his emotion. His years worth of building walls all crumbled down in a mere second all because Park Chanyeol hits a target all too accurately.

     Ever since then, Baekhyun begins to hope. He hasn't given Chanyeol an answer as he cried to sleep but he had also remembered falling asleep with his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder after he calmed down.

     On the next day, they were on their way back to the palace.

     “Baek? You need a break?”

     “You need one too.”

     So they both did for an hour or so when Baekhyun decided, it’s about time they return to the palace.

     “I thought you still have a few more to collect. I’m okay with traveling a little bit more.”

     Chanyeol says but Baekhyun can see how worn out Chanyeol really is. He can’t be selfish anymore. Chanyeol is a Prince and he can't be treated this way. They were lucky enough that they haven’t been attacked for the last four days.

     “The palace is probably flipping because of you're absent. I wouldn’t want to worry them anymore. Beside. These are enough to last me at least two months.”

     Nodding, Chanyeol stands up and together they went back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     On the way back to the castle, Baekhyun felt his feet dragging and stressing. His shoulder is heavy and his mood gloomy like a storm ready to fall.

     “We’re almost there.”

     Chanyeol didn’t have to remind them both, but what saddens Baekhyun most was that Chanyeol seems so excited to be home- to be away from him.

     That was how they enter the castle. One completely drained and gloomy while the other excited and light-footed. Baekhyun at least expected to be back in his room quietly as soon as possible, but what happens the moment he passes the gate where soldiers tackling him to the ground.

     Baekhyun groans in pain with one side of his face against the ground and the other facing upwards, trying to find out what happened. It surprised him to see Chanyeol suddenly holding a sword and pointing it at the soldier above him. The grip on his head and arms loosen its grip but it didn’t leave him completely until the Prince ordered, “off or you’ll be severely punished.”

     Baekhyun painfully tries to sit up and Chanyeol gives him a hand to stand up. Baekhyun doesn’t seem too fazed from the harsh grip and Chanyeol seems to understand what’s going on anyway when he sighs in tiredness.

     “I’m sorry, it’s my fault.”

     “it’s not all yours Ch- your Majesty. Half is mine.”

     They’re both at fault and that’s what Baekhyun is trying to say. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to take all of the blame anyway knowing that he will still attempt to in the end.

     “You will be summoned soon.”

     “Or so I’m aware.”

     “I’ll explain it to them.”

     “And you’ll not need to. We're ought to tell them the truth. I’m used to be blamed on and punished anyway.”

     “That’s—“

     “You should go to rest your majesty. I know you’re tired.”

     Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is stubborn but so is he. He’ll let this slide for now because he knows they both need to rest. With one hand reaching for Baekhyun’s cheek, he surprised the other and gently touch the scratch that is newly decorated on his face.

     “Really, I’m sorry.”

     Baekhyun smile and bow before he turns to leave.

     “Baekhyun.” The Prince screams, “You haven’t answered my question.”

     The shorter male turns back in confusion.

     “You haven't honored me the title of our friendship.”

     Slightly shocked, Baekhyun looks around at all the audience they’ve gathered before looking back at Chanyeol.

     Contemplating on what to do, Baekhyun nervously walks back to Chanyeol while taking one of his wristbands off to hand it over to Chanyeol.

     “I made these myself. Keep it safe.” Baekhyun said once more, “I’ll see you around your Majesty.”

     Still staring at the beautiful article in his palm, Chanyeol felt awestruck at how such a simple thing can be so significant in his life. Overjoyed, Chanyeol clutch it against his chest and silently celebrate it with a big smile on his face.

     “I’ll see you around.”

     Baekhyun doesn’t turn back, but he did have a smile that was yet to be the most beautiful in his life.

  
**-** **tbc** **-**

 

 


	4. Missing You

**Words: 12,877**

 

     Baekhyun hasn’t been dealt with yet and that’s what’s scaring him. The Queen hasn’t sent him any notice, no warning, no exile, not even his summon to the hearing hall.

     Odd. 

     Unless it has to do something with Chanyeol. Weird things always happen when Chanyeol put his hands into it. The latter is always a step early and he’s always meddling with his business. Seriously, Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or not anymore.

     Baekhyun sighs.

     There’s an unneeded relationship being formed between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol because his friend has been running errant for the Prince. A week ago Kyungsoo was giving him a medical box from Chanyeol to treat his wounds after he got roughed up by the soldier. Now, everyday after that, he became the Prince’s mailman, delivering his letters everyday. Being the said mailman, Kyungsoo’s job was to make sure it was exclusive and secretive. Baekhyun doesn’t like any of it because it means Kyungsoo is being forcefully pulled into his problems and if anything were to happen, Kyungsoo would suffer as well.

     Baekhyun’s only relief is that Kyungsoo hasn’t asked any questions, but then again, what was there to tell him? That they’re greeting each other through papers? That they’re reporting their daily life to each other? That they’re just doing this because Chanyeol wants to?

     The Prince does what he wants and if the Lion Hearts can’t deny him anything then who is he to start one. Baekhyun can’t, but part of it is because he couldn’t turn down Chanyeol's sincerity.

     Chanyeol is pure. Chanyeol is genuine. Chanyeol just wants to befriend him.

     Baekhyun sees it in all of Chanyeol’s stupid request and that’s why he hadn’t made any attempt to stop him or reasons with him in the last week.

     The latter has asked him for tea, for clothing, for dinner, for walking and even for sightseeing. Anything that could make them closer or anytime that they can be alone, Chanyeol asks for him so they could spend time together.

     Baekhyun feels like he’s Chanyeol’s secret lover who he brings into his chamber every night but Baekhyun can’t deny that he’s being drawn into such kindness. 

     He is hovering over a very dangerous line in his life but he had been so neglected in his whole life, it's so hard not to accept it now that it’s presenting right in front of his eyes. 

     Chanyeol is making it hard for him not to cross the line. Chanyeol’s such a social butterfly how can he not touch the soft spot in everyone?

     As he walks into his room. A new letter is placed on his desk. It must be from Chanyeol and delivered by Kyungsoo.

     “Come to the Garden after dinner. There’s an important announcement I must tell you.”

     Rarely enough, it was the one-time Chanyeol sounds serious and Baekhyun doesn’t have a good feeling about tonight's meeting at all.

     At 8 sharp, Baekhyun is outside of Chanyeol’s balcony, waiting for the Prince to come back from his dinner. At the sound of the door opening, Baekhyun stays still waiting for the Prince to notice his presence. Chanyeol always notices. He always knows where Baekhyun is, even that one time when he hides on purpose under the balcony where Chanyeol can’t see.

     Before anything else, Chanyeol placed a hand on his head, ruffling it slight to declare his present. Baekhyun doesn’t slap it away Chanyeol’s hand like he did the first time. They’ve passed that a few days ago and Baekhyun have up on pushing the Prince away.

     “You’re here.” Chanyeol smile excitingly.

          _When am I not here when you call?_

     Instead of saying that, Baekhyun turn to Chanyeol and looked at him in the eye. “What’s so important you have to tell me today?"

     The smile on Chanyeol’s face immediately disappear. Once again, Baekhyun’s stomach coil in turmoil. 

     “There are no other easy ways to say this to you,” Chanyeol says leaning against the rail, “My kingdom is facing danger and I must return home tomorrow morning.” then he looks at Baekhyun to see if there’s any reaction.

     Baekhyun gave none.

     “I’ll be gone and I don’t know when I’ll be back,” Chanyeol says again, this time more solemnly. “I don’t know when I’ll be back to see you. Is that okay with you?”

     Baekhyun meant to say 'why wouldn’t I be?’ but instead, he turns away, looking rather distressed. It would be a lie if he says he wasn’t affected by it because no matter how much he had complaint about Chanyeol, the Prince already affect him so much in so many ways in his life. Without Chanyeol, he would be going back to his old boring days, and that shouldn’t sound bad because that’s what he had been asking for except he can’t feel at ease anymore.

     It would be safer for him. It would be better for him as an overall, but— 

     “Baekhyun—“

     “It’s can’t be helped. It is your job as a Crown Prince. It’s your obligation.” Baekhyun looks back at Chanyeol with deep cold eyes. It was like they were back to day one again when Baekhyun still put up a wall between them.

     “If you’re planning to ask me to come with you then my reply would be I cannot.” Though Baekhyun’s eyes didn’t waver, his hands were bald into a fist, “I belong here even if it is where my parents abandon me. This is my home.”

     “It’s only a trip. Think of it as an adventure.”

     “You don’t know when you’ll be back. Plus…..” Baekhyun looks away again, “I’m afraid I wouldn’t want to come back. There’s a high chance I would choose to abandon this place completely if I go.”

     “Then why wouldn’t you? All this place ever give you is pain?”

     “But it’s still my home.” Baekhyun grinds his answer back in anger, “This is where all the worst and all the best happens to me. This is where all of my dreams are. You….. You’re a Prince. You wouldn’t know what it means to me like me.”

           _His people. They need him._

     No, Chanyeol wouldn’t, but he’s willing to try and learn if Baekhyun is willing to open himself. Still, it wasn’t Chanyeol place to find out more. He crossed the line once. He won’t do it again.

     Signing, he apologized.

     “I’m sorry. I won’t try to convince you again. You have your own reasons.” 

     And somehow Baekhyun was disappointed because Chanyeol gave up on him so quick

     “Instead, you’ll have to wait for me to come back.” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol in surprised. “I’ll solve whatever happened there and I’ll come back as soon as possible.”

     “You don’t have to come back quickly. You don’t have a reason to.”

     “I do,” Chanyeol replies instantly. “I do."

     An uncomfortable silence passed as they look at each other's eyes. And while Baekhyun is dying to ask Chanyeol’s reasons to come back, Chanyeol was waiting for Baekhyun to ask him that question. But like always, Baekhyun turn his back on him again. 

     “It’s late. Please rest up. You’ll have a long journey home tomorrow.”

     “Baekhyun!” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s arms back.

     “A-At least come see me off tomorrow. There’s something else I want to give you.”

     Baekhyun hesitated, “Okay” he looks rather longing, "I’ll be there.”

     “Promise?”

     “Promise."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     As promised, Baekhyun was there at the gate when Chanyeol leaves. 

     “Sorry I made you wait long. I was seeing the King and his family off.”

     “I didn’t ask.”

     “You deserve to know.” 

     Nobody told Chanyeol to be like this, but he always makes Baekhyun feel a slight bit more important. It’s like he’s actually worth the small bit respect he deserves as a human being and for that, it always makes his heart beats a bit faster. 

     “Here,” Chanyeol tries to hands him something from inside his cart and Baekhyun reach out with his palm open up.

     “This is my Royal emblem. This will allow you to assess anything you need from the East and the North Coast away from this land."

     “Your M—“

     “This will make it easier for your journeys. Although you will not come to my Kingdom where everything will benefit you greatly, this emblem should be able to get you anything you can’t in this land.”

     Baekhyun immediately pushes the emblem back to Chanyeol’s hand but the later already retract his hands.

     “You Majesty, this is too precious. I don’t have the right to take it.”

     “You do. You have every right to take it as you are my friend.” Chanyeol’s smile in certainty and in proudness. If Baekhyun tries to return it any means, it would mean that Baekhyun reject their friendship and that would hurt Chanyeol greatly. The least Baekhyun could do to return that gratitude is to keep it safe until Chanyeol return. So Baekhyun ends up holding it to his chest.

     “I’ll return it once you come back.”

     “You don’t have to. It’s yours.” 

     Baekhyun shakes his head.

     “Fine. Then keep it safe. Don’t let anyone take it.”

     “I promise.” Baekhyun holds it tightly.

     “One more thing.” Chanyeol smiles, “Be safe and be healthy. I of all people know how reckless you can be sometimes. The next time I come visit the Lion Heart Kingdom, you better be well. ”

     Scoffing at how silly Chanyeol request is, Baekhyun nods with a smirk on his lips.

     “I’ll be more than well your Majesty.” Baekhyun jokes, “I promise I’ll still be kicking asses.”

     “Language young man.” Chanyeol laughs along with him. “Is that any way to talk to a royalty.”

     “Pff. As if I haven’t already broken all the rules with you.” 

     Facts. 

     “On the other hand,” Baekhyun hurriedly take off his silver necklace and hand it to the Prince. “Hold onto this instead.”

     Baekhyun looks rather embarrassed when he gave it away. “It’s not much but it’s one of my treasures. Think of this as my promise to you. Until I give you back your precious emblem, I will not get my necklace back. Deal?”

     It was a deal that means they will meet again and although Chanyeol doesn’t know if Baekhyun meant it that way, Chanyeol takes it as it is.

     “Alright then, you must go now.”

     “I’ll see you soon.” The Prince waves at him.

     You will. Baekhyun silently promised as he watches the cart roll out of the gate completely. 

     Walking back to his room was more excited than he thought. He wasn’t dejected as he thought he would and perhaps the emblem in his hand is the reason why. Looking at it carefully now, Baekhyun realized how beautiful it is. Like every emblem, it was made with pure gold but instead of a phoenix with red decoration like Chanyeol’s family symbol had been, it was outlined with dark blue, just like the tip of his hair and most of his royal wear.

     Baekhyun realized now how much Chanyeol like dark blue and coincidently enough, the necklace Baekhyun gave away had small diamonds in blue on it. In fact, blue has always been Baekhyun’s favorite color. Blue to Baekhyun, meant the sky. It represents the vast sky that offers splenty of freedom and that’s why he likes the blue so much. It happens so that his eyes is blue as well. It’s light and foreign, beautiful and crustal clear. It’s very much like the sky he’s yearning for and that’s why he love his eyes the most.

     Although it sound contradicting that blue color is his favorite, because the blue color in his eyes were the very reason why he was abandon as a child. Blue sky was the only thing he yearn for through the small window in his dark prison room. 

     Feeling more giggly then usual, Baekhyun decided to take Kyungsoo and Sehun out for dinner. The emblem must be put away in his safe where it will be protected because before he gets his treasure back, he decided, this will be his most valuable possession he have in his life.

     But things didn’t go according to his plans. Hands are suddenly grabbing him mercilessly from behind while a scented cloth is placed over his nose and mouth. 

     Baekhyun doesn’t even need to think much to know that this is the Queen’s dirty work. It must be because Chanyeol is finally gone but he never expected it to be this fast. 

     Damn it.

     Darkness is consuming him fast and there’s no way to fight it.

     Baekhyun struggles. He fights, but it’s all in vain.

     White hair, blue suit and a mesmerizing smile is the last he sees as he lose his consciousness.

 

 

      _Chanyeol….._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
     Baekhyun practically forgot what happened to him until an indescribable pain hit his head. Groaning, he tries to sit up as he tries to analyze his whereabouts. Though he expected to be in some sort of prison that the Queen built, he wasn’t prepared and couldn’t overcomes his trauma from years ago. Fear suddenly crawl back into his body like a million of disgusting worm under his skin while his breath became more uneven like he had been suppressed for the last hours.

     There are a single window and a single bed placed in a completely dark cell which is an exact replica of his old prison. 

     Why is this happening again? 

     Why is freedom taken away from him again? 

     Why? Why is he trapped again?

     Frustrated yet terrified, he was frozen in his spot. His fingers crawl angrily against the floor until it’s bald into a fist and yet he could not take that angry anywhere. He tries to calm down his racing heart but it was hard when any slight sound at the moment could cause him a heart attack. 

     All he could focus on was the door. His breath is rag and he’s trembling none stop but his eyes had been strained on his only way to escape. He must find a way. Anyway at any cost.

     He will not wilt away in this prison again and he will not suffer for the next, who knows how long. To damn with being obedient. Who knows how long that crazy women will lock him in here again. It could be forever and Baekhyun would never know. Cautiously, Baekhyun moved his strengthless legs, but at the slightest movement, Baekhyun felt a weight on his ankle.

     There, around his ankle is a two inch long and one-centimeter thick chain that tied him to the bed. 

     “Fuck..” Baekhyun feels like he can’t breathe anymore. “Fuck.” He tries to pull the chain but it was a poor attempt to even move the chain any farther. 

     Two meters were all he got.

     “This is not happening.” Tears begin to fall on the corner of his eyes. “This…..This is—“ Baekhyun grip tightly onto the chain, praying that all of this is just a dream. A very very bad nightmare that he must wake up from.

     But all hope comes crashing down when the door open and the Queen walks in herself. Knowing exactly who it is, Baekhyun didn’t dare to look at her for more than three seconds. Baekhyun never coward in front of the Queen, he even has the gut to fight her in front of Chanyeol, but that was when he was outside. It was when he wasn’t reduced to a powerless kitten that can’t even glare to protect himself. In this cell, he is nothing but a twelfth years old boy who lived in fear his whole life.

     “Look at you. Such a disgusting sight.” The Queen snicker, “Hate no one but yourself. You brought this upon yourself when you decided to break our promise.”

      _Break what promise?_

     “I don’t know what you told Prince Chanyeol but I will make sure he will never see you again.”

      _Chanyeol?_

     “He will never question my true heir again and he will marry either Jun Ho or Wheein."

      _What does Chanyeol know? He told the Prince nothing!_

     “Consider yourself dead Baekhyun. You’ll rot in here because you’ll never get out. Ever"

     At the slam of the door, Baekhyun breaks down completely. He yanks the chain barbarously while sobbing painfully without a care.

     It’s suffocating. It’s torturous.

     How did it come to this? Just what did he do wrong?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Chanyeol counts each day as he waits until the day he can come back to the Lion Heart Kingdom to see Baekhyun again. 

     Two months have passed since then and Chanyeol wonders every day what Baekhyun is doing. He sends letters almost every week hoping that Baekhyun would reply at least one of them to update him on his life, but Baekhyun hasn’t returned any of his letters and to that, he’s seriously disheartened. 

     “Kris, do you think he’s busy? Perhaps he’s on a journey again to a faraway land.”

     “You’ll find out tomorrow your Majesty. All preparation is done for tomorrow.”

     “I can’t wait,” Chanyeol said excitingly as he settles on his bed.

     “I’m sure you are but for now, you must rest early. Your trip is early in the morning.”

     “I’m excited that you’re coming as well.”

     “Will Yixing be coming your Majesty?”

     “He insists on coming. Plus, it will be a great opportunity for Baekhyun to learn more.”

     “Well then, I’ll see to it that Baekhyun will receive our best treatment as your Majesty’s friends.”

     “Please do.”

     “Well then. Goodnight your Majesty.”

     “Goodnight.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     At the early of dawn, Chanyeol could not stay in bed any longer and was eager to leave for his trip. They decided to leave early that morning and was able to reach the Kingdom a few hours past noon. His arrival was unannounced, and thus the Lion Hearts could not give him a grand welcoming. However, he was served with every one of the Royal family members present at dinner with many of his favorite dishes in the Kingdom.

     Throughout dinner, Chanyeol had been dying to go see Baekhyun, but due to respect, he could not ask to leave early and dishonor his family, so he waited with his body at the tip of his chair ready to leave.

     He waited patiently to leave to go to see Baekhyun by himself. Finally, after hours later when dinner was finished, he was able to go to straight to Baekhyun’s room without any interruption. His feet are fast and his heart is racing. There’s a big smile that Chanyeol cannot wait to show to Baekhyun, as well as loads and loads of other gifts from his homeland.

     “Baekhyun.” He knocks.

     “Baekhyun, It’s me, Chanyeol!” He knocks again, but when he hears nothing in response, he decided to carefully walk in.

     “Baekhyun?” 

     Baekhyun wasn’t there. Maybe he’s roaming around the palace. Baekhyun always does that when he’s bored.

     “Baekhyun?” He searched in the flower field.

     “Baekhyun!” He searches on the trees.

     “Baek.” He searches under the balcony.

     “Baekhyun?” He searches in the Kitchen.

     “Your Highness.” Kyungsoo looks in surprised but he greets the Prince respectively.

     “Kyungsoo, have you seen Baekhyun? He’s not anywhere? Is he still on a trip?”

     Kyungsoo looks visibly sad and disappointed but Chanyeol was too excited to notice.

     “I know I came unannounced but I was hoping he was home. Do you know when he will be back then?”

     Kyungsoo didn’t answer right the way, instead, he folds his apron slowly and this time Chanyeol finally notice his solemn expression.

     “Kyungsoo, what’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?”

     Shaking his head, Kyungsoo took a deep breath. Only then, did Chanyeol started feeling uneasy.

     “Baekhyun’s missing your Majesty. He nowhere to be found.” 

     Chanyeol wasn’t sure he heard right. What did Kyungsoo say?

     “I-I’m sorry I can’t tell you where Baekhyun is. I don’t know where he is either.”

     Chanyeol still can’t register what he’s hearing. Mouth apart and eyes knitted, “W-What do you mean? He was here when I left. He—“

     “Two months ago, right after you left, Baekhyun disappear without a trace.” Kyungsoo interrupted Chanyeol in desperate. “He never came back to his room but no one saw him leave either. He just vanishes without a trace and no one knows where he is. Sehun and I did everything to find him.”

     In the end, Kyungsoo could no longer control his tears. He shameless cry in front of the Prince and weep his unending tears while he’s standing.

     Chanyeol can’t look away from the sobbing boy. The chef was breaking down and it didn’t look like it was the first time because there were thick eye bags under his eyes while his eyes are puffy in red like he had been crying for days and weeks. Kyungsoo looks devastated, way too unstable to even be working so even if Chanyeol doesn’t want to believe what he is hearing, he can’t accuse Kyungsoo of lying. 

     The latter has no reason to do that, not when he loves Baekhyun so dearly. Telling him he is lying is like putting salt on his open wounds, so Chanyeol decided to stay silent, muttering no respond or any kind of comment.

     For a long while, no one said a world. Kyungsoo took his time to calm down while Chanyeol is in his own world of haywire. Their so much question to ask. There’s so much that doesn’t make sense, but who is he to get answers from when the one closest to Baekhyun doesn’t even know the answers. Chanyeol is stoned in shock. He doesn’t even know where to start. How to think or even how to believe it.

     “Your Majesty.” Kyungsoo finally broke the silence a few minutes later. “I’m sorry.”

      _Sorry? Chanyeol is confused._

     “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect him. I let him go. I—“

     “—Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol speaks firmly, “There’s nothing to be sorry about. Especially not you. You did nothing wrong.”

     “But—“

     “—This wasn’t your fault. Baekhyun’s————disappearance,” Chanyeol hesitated because he was still unconvinced, "was unexpected. I’m sure he’s just somewhere again. You know he likes to go explore, plus he carries my emblem which must have excited him to go far away. I’m sure he’s just going on another journey. He will be back soon. I know it.”

     Thought Chanyeol was trying to console Kyungsoo, it sounded like he was convincing himself even more.

     “Your Majesty, I-I just can’t help but think something unpleasant happened to Baekhyun but I can’t do anything because I am powerless in this big giant palace.” Kyungsooc cried, “You of all people should know stubborn and reckless Baekhyun is. He’s a person with no boundaries so it’s most likely that he got in trouble again. Please, he is my brother. He is my only family. He’s the only one Sehun and I could go back to.”

     Kyungsoo finally drops to his knees, “Please save him. I would do anything as long as he is safe."

     “Kyungsoo.” the Prince was fast to guide him up, “Stand up. You do not need to beg to get me to help. Baekhyun is my friend as well.”

     “Your kindness is immeasurable your Majesty."

     “I’ll do what I can.” Chanyeol carefully said. “I don’t know what to do, but I’ll start somewhere. I promise.”

     “I’ll help with whatever I can.” Kyungsoo eagerly says.

     “Of course, but for now, let us call it a night. I must rest as well.” The Prince stands up and sighs.

     “Of course, your Majesty. Please call me if you need anything.”

     “I will.” 

     When Chanyeol leaves, he leaves with heavy footsteps and a heavy heart. This wasn’t how he imagines things to go once he arrived. He looked forward to their promise. He looked forward to returning each other’s treasure and carry out a full week of activities that Chanyeol had planned. But now Baekhyun is gone and no one knows where he is. He just puffs into empty air and Chanyeol can’t accept that because such nonsense was unrealistic.

     No wonder Baekhyun didn’t reply to any of his letters. It’s because he never received them, to begin with. But Chanyeol definitely confirmed it with the messenger that the letters were received. If Baekhyun hasn’t received them, who did? 

     “Your Majesty, what will you do now?” Yixing asked.

     “I-I don’t know. This doesn’t make sense.”

     “Will you return now that you can not meet Baekhyun?”

     “No,” Chanyeol said determined.

     “I need to find him. No one saw him leave, so he has to be here somewhere. No one just disappears without a trace.” Chanyeol growl.

     “Then what are your plans?”

     Again, Chanyeol shakes his head. “Like I said, I don’t know, but I’ll do something tomorrow. Maybe I’ll ask the King. I’ll ask around and I’ll even go to the outskirt of the palace if I have to. Baekhyun is well known there."

     “Shall I make a schedule for tomorrow?”

     “Yes,”

     “Then I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning.”

     “You are dismissed.”

     “Good night your Majesty.” Both Yixing and Kris bow before leaving the room.

     Chanyeol, on the other hand, had his mind occupied with thoughts and confusion. Sleep didn’t come easy but hell did the nightmare comes fast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
     The next morning, Chanyeol went and ask around. He disguised himself and went to the market where he went with Baekhyun before. After hours of roaming around, it was confirmed that indeed Baekhyun had disappeared. No one had seen him in the last two months and everyone is curious why he hasn’t visited them. Children are complaining that they miss him while adults are complaining that Baekhyun’s lack of help is somewhat affecting them.

     “The boy is always around making this place so lively. I just hope nothing happened to him.” one of the older women concerns.

     Chanyeol is torn between telling them the truth and asking them for help, because he didn’t want to make them worried and frantic. It could cause an uproar and that’s the last thing he wants during his secret investigation.

     In the end, he assured them that Baekhyun is fine and that he’s searching for him cause he hadn’t seen Baekhyun either. 

     Dinner with the Lion Heart was the time Chanyeol look forward to the most and it’s not because he’s excited to meet them, but its because he can ask about Baekhyun.

     Chanyeol didn’t cut to the chase all due to respect. He converses with them and asks if there well being. He even entertains them with his humor just to make a friendly atmosphere so he could ask his question more easily. When the time comes, Chanyeol was scared to his wit. He hopes they know something even if it is small. Even if they hate him to the point of discarding him, wouldn’t they try to find out why he disappeared? 

     “Talking about my home country, I brought back some souvenirs for everyone.” Chanyeol tries his best to be casual.

     “Oh, you shouldn’t have to. Your visit is enough.” The Queen said.

     “No. As a guess, I must come with something and I hope you all like it. I picked them according to your personality.”

     “I’m sure they are all very lovely.”

     “Also, I hope you don’t mind, but I bought some gift for Baekhyun as well. Just a little gratitude to show him my sincerity.” Chanyeol delivers it as smoothly as possible with a smile on his face and yet, the grim on their face was as dark as a devil in disguise.

     Yet their grim face didn’t stay for long. It was quickly switched with pitiful expressions like something horrible happened to Baekhyun. At this point, Chanyeol was already on the edge of his seat. His fingers digging deep into his pants and his teeth are grinding in anxiousness.

“Such a pitiful boy he was.” The King said with much sorrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Baekhyun died quickly after you left. He caught the contagious flu and we had to bury him quickly because we were scared it would spread.”

_What?_

     “We were informed right the way but he died before we could help. I’m sorry you must hear such news but there was no way we could lie since you think of him so highly. We’re sorry for your lost. We hope you don’t think too much about it for your own sake.”

      _What are they even saying?_

      _What do they mean Baekhyun died?_

      _What?_

     “Sir Chanyeol?” The Princess calls him.

     “I-I’m….”

     “We didn’t want to tell you.”

     “I-It’s fine. I’m sorry for your loss as well. He was….. a loyal subject.”

     “He was.” 

     But he was more than that.

      _He was a good doctor._

      _He was a good scholar._

      _He was a good person._

      _He was……..a good friend….._

     The weight on his left hand suddenly increase and he looks down only to see the bracelet Baekhyun had given him. It was so small and so simple, but it carries so much of their friendship it’s worth more than anything he had owned.

     Weeks of pursuing Baekhyun ended in a span of two minutes and Chanyeol still can’t believe what he heard but he also can’t help but be lost in a void of depression. Everything seems so unreal. The situation was absurd and the facts were unbelievable. Chanyeol can’t accept the fact that Baekhyun is dead. 

      _There’s no way._

      _There’s no way._

     “Should we call it a night?” The King asked. “I’m sure you’ll need some time to recover.”

     “I’m…. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol felt as if he was paralyzed from head to toe. 

     “I’m sure you will get over it soon. Before you know it, you’ll be back to your normal self."

     Nonsense! How could he ever get past this? He hasn’t even accepted that Baekhyun disappeared. How can he accept the fact that Baekhyun is dead? And why are they smiling anyway? They look more relief than they are sad and that’s disgusting.

     Something suspicious suddenly accord to Chanyeol then. Something nothing right. Something’s off about this whole situation and Chanyeol can’t trust them for what they said. For all Chanyeol knows, their hatred for Baekhyun runs as deep as Baekhyun has for them. This could all be a revenge plot and Baekhyun could be dead because of them. He can’t take them seriously.

     Anger suddenly seep up to his throat and he tries to control his emotion but it was hard when they laughing and talking as if Baekhyun’s life hadn't been important at all. They didn’t feel sorry for Baekhyun at all. They didn’t feel the slightest sorrow when it’s their actual own flesh and blood. 

     Chanyeol can’t stay in this room anymore. He can’t stand seeing these monster laughing about themselves when they’ve just ruined a person life. And any life would have been forgivable but not Baekhyun. Not his savior. 

     Not the person who made his life more meaningful.

     “Excuse me.” Chanyeol abruptly stands up, causing a scene. “I think I must go back to my room now. I don’t want to spoil your fun.” 

     “What about dessert Chanyeol-ssi? Some sweet will help you better.”

      _Any more sweet voice of yours would kill me at this moment._

     “No. That’s okay. It seems like it has been a tiring day for me.”

     “Well, then you must rest.” The Queen suggests.

     “I shall. Excuse me.”

     Chanyeol bows and leave with hurried step. One more second in this room and he will explode like volcano in the North Jail. 

     “You’re Majes—“

     Chanyeol gives a heavy blow to the wall interrupting Yixing from bowing. The pain on his fist could not be compared to the anger in his heart. He breathing out air like an angry dragon and his eyes are blinded by red like he’s about to kill.

     “Your Majesty.” Yixing tries to attend to Chanyeol’s fist but the Prince’s already marching down the hall.

     “I’ll see to the very end of this. I know Baekhyun’s alive, but if he’s not, they will all pay.”

     Chanyeol swears he will seek revenge for Baekhyun. Baekhyun was the first real friend Chanyeol ever wanted to make. He was the first real friend without a mask or any lies and he was the first person who trusts him with his treasures. He won’t let anyone get away with killing his one and only friend. And maybe Baekhyun is more than just friends, but for now, Baekhyun’s life matters.

     Baekhyun trusts him and he can’t betray that trust. They made a promise to meet again and Chanyeol can’t imagine how Baekhyun would break a promise at all. 

     His emblem, Baekhyun must still be holding onto it because if not, the royal family would have found it and gave it back to him.

     Baekhyun’s not dead. He’s somewhere in this palace and Chanyeol’s determined to find out where.

     “Yixing, call Kris in.” It was the first thing Chanyeol said when he arrived back to his room.

     “Yes, your Majesty?”

     “I have a mission for both of you. Kris, I need you to go on a scavenger hunt for me in the next few days. I want you to find every single room, cell, hideouts, storage or even underground tunnels and draw out a map of this place for me. I know it’s a hard task but only you can do this. Yixing, on the other hand, must find out all of the rumors, gossips or anything unusual in the last months and report them to me. I want a thorough investigation and I want them as soon as possible.”

     “We understand.”

     “Under no circumstances are you allowed to expose this mission. Speaks only to Kyungsoo if you have to, otherwise, keep this a secret. I will deal with the Lion Hearts myself and if they ask you. Use me as an excuse and say everything was under my command. Are you clear?”

     “Yes, your Majesty."

     “I want you to start tomorrow. Starting tomorrow Baekhyun is your first priorities."

     “Let us treat your wounds first."

     “Leave me be. I need some time to think.”

     “Your Majesty—“

     “—Yixing!” Chanyeol glares at him with irritation. 

     “If you leave your wounds like that, it could lead to infection and can hinder your investigation. I believe you don’t want that.”

     Despite the anger, Yixing has a point. In the end, Chanyeol ready himself for bed while Joonmyeon Yixing his wound.

     Occupied with stress, Chanyeol didn’t know when he fell as sleep on his bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Chanyeol’s mood didn’t change at all for the next two days. He lost his interest in his surroundings and he lost his appetite to eat. Kris and Yixing are starting to get worried and they try to comfort him as best as they can but nothing can get the Prince out of his thoughts of Baekhyun. They always knew Baekhyun was an important friend of the Prince, but they never knew, it was to this extent. Perhaps their relationship was more than just friends. They could be wrong, except Chanyeol never took anyone as serious as this.

     “You’re Majesty, it’s unhealthy to skip breakfast.”

     “I have no appetite.” Chanyeol leans back in his chair and close his eyes.

     “What about some bread and milk. Perhaps some tea and biscuit?”

     “Yixing. I would rather have you do your research than serve me breakfast. It’s more important.”

     “Nothing is more important than the state of your well-being.”

     “Then you must do your research well so I can know where Baekhyun is. Only then can I be relief and feel well.”

     “Then you must eat and gain strength to fight for him in the future. If you think you can help Baekhyun in this state than you are wrong your Majesty.”

     Angry, Chanyeol glares at Yixing and challenge him to a stare down to make him back down, but Yixing never moved his eyes and thus Chanyeols signs and give up. He’s not in the mood for this anyway. At least Yixing had a point. He’s all Baekhyun has and if he doesn’t know how to take care of himself, then who is he to take care of Baekhyun?

     “Fine. I’ll have some scrambled eggs, bread, and tomato soups. Make sure put extra parmesan cheese please.”

     “As you wish your Majesty.”

     Signing for the tenth time that morning, Chanyeol goes back to leaning his head back against the chair and close his eyes.

      _Really…….Baekhyun, Where are you?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
     Another week passed and yet neither Kris or Yixing present him anything to him. Chanyeol thinks he’s going to go crazy at this rate and he’s about to lose his temper and confronted it with the King and Queen one day. Chanyeol was this close to snapping, just one more day, one more hour, one more minute and he swears he will explode. 

     But one fateful night brings it all to end. Kris, who was too overwhelmed to control himself, barged into his room in the middle of the night waking him up with loud and urgent steps.

     “You got to be kidding me.” Chanyeol groan in frustration. Kris’s disrespects just adds to his horrible temper.  
   
     “Kris, you better—“

     “Your Majesty. I think I might know where Baekhyun is.”

     As if a bucket of water was splashed onto his face, Chanyeol woke up completely.

     “What? Where?”

     Not waiting for Kris to reply, Chanyeol was already scrambling on his bed, putting his jacket on and walking out of the door.

     “You’re Majesty. Please calm down first. This might be quite dangerous. I’ll explain but let’s make a plan first.”

     ”You just told me it’s dangerous. That means Baekhyun’s life in danger as well. So how do you expect me to calm down?”

     “Your Majesty—“

     “—Tell me where he is.”

     “You’re Majesty!” Kris whispers a little bit louder this time and yet Chanyeol just kept on walking.

     “Where is he?” Chanyeol walks with no goal in mind but he just walks because his heart is racing and his feet are moving in anxiety. Kris fear for his Prince’s safety so he has no choice to go to his last resort.

     “Chanyeol!” He calls roughly and harshly pulls Chanyeol back by his wrist. “Chanyeol, I’m not letting you put your life in danger no matter how important Baekhyun is to you. You are more important to me and if you want Baekhyun to be alive, you’ll have to listen to what I have to say. He’s being heavily guarded and from what I’ve heard, he’s barely keeping himself together. If you do this recklessly, you will not only put your life in danger, but you will also put his life on the line as well.”

     Though Chanyeol badly wishes he could just throw Kris’s hands away and run to Baekhyun, he can’t ignore Kris’s warning. The latter only calls him by his real name when he’s serious and when he takes no command from him. For him, Kris could even go as far as be violence so that he will stay put. It’s a warning that Chanyeol can no longer ignore anyway. If anything, he’ll do it for Baekhyun who in danger right now.

     “F-Fine.” Chanyeol huffs in frustration. “What do you have in mind? Please tell me we’re rescuing him right now.”

     “No.”

     “Kris!”

     “Not right now, but definitely tonight. We need Yixing’s and Kyungsoo’s help as well. When we all meet. I’ll explain the plan.”

     Everyone meet roughly 15 minutes later and while Kyungsoo is having a mental breakdown, Chanyeol is impatiently waiting to start the rescue plan.

     “First of all, there is no guarantee that this person is Baekhyun. I never saw the person inside the cell myself, but judging by everything that I’ve heard, this person was someone who had been in there for two months.”

     “Baekhyun’s been missing for two months!” Kyungsoo reminded them the obvious.

     “Yes. In fact, it is thanks to you that I found out where Baekhyun is.”

     “Me?”

     “Yes.” Kris exhales breathlessly, “Yesterday when I came for food, you were repairing some left over and left it not the table. A guard came to take it and I thought it was weird since no soldiers were allowed to take food directly from the kitchen. I asked you, and you told me, someone always comes to take it at a specific time every day. Something didn’t settle well inside me and my instinct are usually right, so I followed him. The soldier walked a great distance and in a matter of time, I realized I was walking to the Queen quarter on the far East.”

     Chanyeol’s finger curled hardly into a fist at the mention of the Queen. He knew they were related somehow.

     “There, right before the Queen’s door, the soldier turned and faced the wall where the red curtain hangs heavily in front of it. I didn’t understand what he was doing until he pushed aside the curtain and a secret door was revealed. The door was barely noticeable. If the soldier didn’t rush into it, I wouldn’t have known there was a door there. I waited for a while to make sure the soldier wasn’t leaving in order to sneak in as well. Inside, I was met with one of the biggest underground tunnels I’ve ever seen. The stairs that lead down to the bottom floor wasn’t long but it was dark. In fact, it only took me ten steps to get down there, but the perimeter of the area was huge. I heard several soldiers talking about how boring their job is. They complained how they have to bring food in like a maid and guard the god damn cell when the person inside is practically dead.”

     “Dead? T-There’s no way.” Kyungsoo trembles in fear.

     “Don’t worry. Baekhyun is not dead yet, but he might very well be wounded and sick. They also complaint how he’s not eating much when they went all the way to get him food. They said it’s been so for two months and they honestly don’t know how much longer he can last in there.”

     “We need to save him quick.” Even Yixing sees the urgency in this.

     “Here’s the plan. Yixing and I will distract the soldiers. Looking by how bored they are, it won’t be hard for us to take them away from their post. Your Majesty and Kyungsoo will confirm who it is and if it is Baekhyun, then you’ll have to take him out. Unfortunately, there’s no safer place than your Majesty’s room so we’ll have to hide Baekhyun there for the time being. Once Yixing and I come back, we will make a plan to transfer him out of the palace. He will be much safer in the market where he is welcome.”

     “Well then what are we waiting for. Let’s go.” Chanyeol stands up hastily and walks towards the door, but Kris, for the second time, stopped him by his forearm.

     “What Kris? What now?”

     “I just want you to remember one thing Chanyeol. Keep your cool and control your temper. Whatever happens to Baekhyun is not your fault. Baekhyun is strong, but if you break down, he will be affected as well. If Baekhyun is important, then be there for him, but don’t risk your life because if you die, there’s no point to Baekhyun being alive.”

     But Chanyeol wasn’t planning to give up his life for Baekhyun, he was ready to kill for Baekhyun. Fuel with determination, he retracts his arms harshly and holds tightly onto his small knife on the side.

     “No one’s losing their life today unless they’re the one standing in my way. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
     Booze and cards were how Kris and Yixing plan to lure the soldiers. As expected, the plan was easily carried out since the soldier was that bored out of their life. They were convinced nothing would go wrong as nobody was supposed to know about this place anyway. Everything about this place was supposed to be confidential and yet they didn’t find it weird that Kris and Yixing knows. They were simply hypnotized by the entertainment at hands.

     Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were ready to barge in and get Baekhyun out, but they weren’t ready to see Baekhyun in such a horrible state. They rushed to him the moment they enter the cell and they knew it was Baekhyun who was laying on the bed and yet they almost didn’t recognize him at how much he had changed.

     Up close, Baekhyun was a skeleton of pale skin and in rag cloths. There’s no color in his skin and his lips are so dry it looks like it was bleeding. Dark eye bags and dirty feet, he lay as if he had been dead for a decade. Baekhyun wasn’t tortured physically but he was a total mess. Though there wasn’t any pain inflicted on him, a timeless, lightless prison might as well be one of the slowest, painful torture for a human being.

     “Oh my gosh. Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo cried as he placed his forehead against Baekhyun’s warm one. Kyungsoo could barely find himself to hold Baekhyun’s face at how fragile the latter is. He was afraid he would hurt Baekhyun from his slight touch.

     “Baekhyun. Wake up. Tell me you’re okay.” Kyungsoo begs but he only cries harder when Baekhyun doesn’t reply and stays on his side.

     “Oh gosh.” Kyungsoo looks hysterical along Baekhyun’s body to search if there are any wounds that could turn him so weak. He found a large chain on his friend’s bony ankle instead and he immediately went for to open it.

     While Kyungsoo struggle with the chain, Chanyeol finally found the courage to sit in front of Baekhyun. His eyes are strained on the exhaustion on Baekhyun’s face and while his teeth are abusing his lower lips in shame, his hands are itching to hold Baekhyun against his chest. Hell, he just wants to take Baekhyun away, pamper him with care and love and give him everything he deserves. Baekhyun doesn’t deserve to be treated like this and Chanyeol somewhat blames it all on himself.

     Chanyeol can’t help but think that if he had stayed or if he had forced Baekhyun to come with him, none of this will happen. If he had just been a little more selfish and more determined, then maybe Baekhyun wouldn’t have to suffer all of this by himself. It’s almost a guarantee that nobody knows what Baekhyun is truly going through so as the only person who knows, Chanyeol told himself he should be the anchor support for Baekhyun. Chanyeol was angry at himself. He was angry that he couldn’t be there when Baekhyun needed him. 

     Baekhyun must have been crying again, not so long ago because the tears stain are still there on his face while his bed is slightly damp. And as if he could feel Baekhyun’s pain, Chanyeol’s own tears threatened to come out as well. His breath feels shaky as he breathe but he tries to stay calm. After all, they have to get Baekhyun out of here as soon as possible.

     Once he calmed down, he noticed that Baekhyun was holding something inside his palm. Baekhyun is clutching onto it close to his chest and it looks like he was creating a wall around it to protecting it. Curious, Chanyeol carefully reached for Baekhyun’s hands. He gently pulls them out and opens up the fingers slowly one by one and what Chanyeol finds in there, was the royal emblem that he had given Baekhyun two months ago.

     Anger hit him twice as hard and he crushes the emblem tightly between his fingers. This stupid emblem couldn’t do anything and yet Baekhyun held it dearly, holding onto the promise that they will meet one day. Chanyeol wouldn’t even be surprised if Baekhyun prays upon it that he will appear one day to rescue him and yet he had come so late, making him wait for two full months.

     “Fuck!” Chanyeol unconsciously grips onto Baekhyun’s hand tightly, “I’m sorry.” He apologizes. “I’m sorry I’m so late.”

     Unknowingly to Chanyeol, his hard grip woke Baekhyun’s up from his slumber. Although his state has been too hazy to know what is going on, he recognizes the person in front of him with blue highlight and blue wardrobe. After all, he had been seeing him way too often in his dreams.

     “Chan—Yeol.” Baekhyun raspy voice came out, almost giving them a heart attack.

     “Baek—"

     “I wish—you would stop coming to me—in my dreams.” Baekhyun takes shallow breathes, taking his time to keep himself alive. Every breath he takes is like a rush of adrenaline to their veins making them stand on the tip of their feet with anxiety. 

     "I wish you would come to me.” he cried, tears, simply falling on the corner of this face and across his nose and to the bed “for real.” and he closes his eyes allowing his tears to easily fall.

     “I wish—you would take me away—far—far away—from this—place.” Baekhyun slurred and he slowly goes back to his tiring sleep where everything seems to be a little bit faster and a little bit more bearable.

     Stunned by the sudden awaken and request, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were left starring at Baekhyun with a broken heart. A poor soul was willing, begging and waiting for them free it and they were just this close to losing it like a candle reaching its end. If it wasn’t for this day to come, Baekhyun would have rot in this place without anyone knowing and even if someone did know, no one would know where he is.

     Pained and anxious, Kyungsoo works fast to free Baekhyun from his chain while Chanyeol covers Baekhyun with his extra jacket. When Baekhyun’s chain is broken off, a thick dark bruise is decorated around his ankle and that hurts them even more at how much Baekhyun must have tried to escape.

     “You’re Majesty, I’ll carry him.”

     “No.” Chanyeol said immediately, “Let me take him.” and he gathers Baekhyun as gently and as careful as possible to make sure Baekhyun doesn’t wake up from his sleep. Kyungsoo helps him put Baekhyun onto his back but it didn’t take a lot of effort since Baekhyun didn’t weight that much. He practically weights like a piece of paper and that stresses them even more at Baekhyun’s condition.

     “Let’s go, the sun will rise soon.”

     Chanyeol walks fast yet skillfully smooth with Baekhyun in his hands. Their face is side by side and the Prince sometimes looks over to see if Baekhyun’s okay but every time he looks over, it just looks like Baekhyun’s breathing is getting shallower.

     “Hang in there Baekhyun. Stay with me. You need to live for me.” Chanyeol chant like a mantra. He was so scared Baekhyun could die any time now.

     “Kyungsoo, go get a trustworthy doctor. Get someone you know and get someone who can keep a secret. If not, I’ll pay him to shut up, but right now, I need you to go. Baekhyun needs help and gets him to my room immediately.”

     Kyungsoo was reluctant to leave Baekhyun but his friend’s safety comes first so he rushed off on one of the turns and head to the physician department.

     “Baekhyun, if you can hear me right now, I want you to know that I’m sorry, that I’m late and that I let you suffer, but I’m here now, so please don’t give up yet. I’ll save you no matter what. I’ll be here for you. I’m always here for you Baek.”

     Suddenly a few footstep was heard making Chanyeol panic making him hide in one of the curtains in the corner of the room. Chanyeol silently apologizes for squishing Baekhyun so hard against the wall and he unconsciously thumbs Baekhyun’s thigh as a way to soothe him and encouraging him to hang in there. Chanyeol only moves again when the sound of footsteps are completely gone and he makes sure Baekhyun is still breathing before he fast walks back to his room.

     On the way, Baekhyun coughs several times and it makes Chanyeol panic because Baekhyun was moaning in pain and moving on his back.

     “Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol stops eruptively and looks to Baekhyun to makes sure he’s okay.

     Baekhyun’s answers were heavy, painful huff and puffs but he calms down quickly and settles back down on Chanyeol’s back. The sudden stop didn’t make Chanyeol relief, instead, it made him twice as alert because Baekhyun’s condition might be worst than he thought.

     “Hang in there Baekhyun. We’re almost there.”

     This time, Chanyeol practically sprint to his room, ignoring the fact that his feet are making more sound than they should. When Chanyeol arrived at his room, he locked the door and lay Baekhyun gently on his bed. In his room, he was able to see Baekhyun even more clearly. His heart breaks at the fact that bones are protruding out of his skin, making Baekhyun look even skinnier than he was before. His eyes are practically sucked in while his jawbone and collarbone are sharp and hallow.

     One particular details that Chanyeol didn’t see before was a patch of spreading green veins on the side of Baekhyun’s neck. He immediately pulls the shirt down to examine the spreading vein, wondering what it is and how far it was spreading. Instead, he found out that the spreading on Baekhyun’s neck was just an extension of a spreading and in fact, it was everywhere all over his chest and almost to his arms.

     “What the—“ 

     The sound of knocking interrupt his thought and he went closer to the door with precaution to ask who it is. When Kyungsoo declared it was him and the doctor Joonmyeon, Chanyeol immediately open the door and lead them to Baekhyun. Joonmyeon was already informed about Baekhyun’s situation beforehand but seeing the latter up close for the first time in two months made him an emotional wreck. But Joonmyeon wasn't allow any more second to break down because he was too alert by Baekhyun grave condition.

     “What happened?” Joonmyeon was quick to check Baekhyun’s pulse and temperature.

     “Long story short, he was prisoned for two months without proper sustain.”

     “Let’s cool his fever down first. Kyungsoo, get me some cold water and cloth.”

     “What about these green veins thing on his neck? I found it just now.” Chanyeol asked tentatively as he turns Baekhyun’s face a slightly bit.

     Joonmyeon was suddenly alert, practically jumping on top of Baekhyun’s body with both knees on each side of the latter to have a closer look.

     “Your Majesty, do you have a pair of scissors?” Joonmyeon was too focused on caressing Baekhyun’s neck to look at the Prince.

     “No, but I have a knife.” Chanyeol offers his small knife to the doctor but he looked rather confused and scared.

     Joonmyeon carefully tears Baekhyun’s shirt in half and exposing his chest for examination. Thick green veins were spreading widely across his upper body whereas the starting point is right in between his chest. 

     “It’s Vile Web Webster. It’s a rare sleeping pill that only a few people have assess to but they are well known in the world of torture because it kills the pray slowly.” Joonmyeon said with shaky voice.

     “They must have put it in his water or his food every time he eats. Whoever it is, they wanted him gone as quietly as possible.”

     Chanyeol could literally feel his blood boils as he listens to Joonmyeon’s explanation. 

     “Baekhyun being malnourish is probably not because he didn’t want to eat. It’s most likely because he couldn’t eat because he was put to sleep most of the time. I am rather surprised and thankful that he could make it this far. Without much food and water, I would imagine he was gone weeks ago.”

     Chanyeol didn’t know if he should be happy or not. While Baekhyun was able to live till this day, he was slowly tortured as well. Overwhelmed by sympathy and worry, he quickly discards his rage and tends to Baekhyun’s weak body. Baekhyun simply looks lifeless on his bed and as much as he wishes for Baekhyun to wake to tell him that he’s safe now, Baekhyun won’t wake up until the medicine is completely out of his body.

     “What do we do now? He needs food and water for energy. It’s the only way he can purify the medicine in his body.” Chanyeol set Baekhyun’s head back to a comfortable position and cover his body with a blanket.

     “We can’t make him wake up, but we can wait for him to wake up. He will probably wake up once or twice for a little while and we have to be there for him to feed him before he goes back to sleep. Baekhyun must be watched 24/7 or else he will die at this point.” Joonmyeon sighs in distress as he gets off of Baekhyun to make him more comfortable.

     “Baekhyun can’t stay here. There are too many guards and your room is cleaned daily. We need to move him and we need to move him fast.”

     Chanyeol couldn’t agree more. Baekhyun will search tomorrow so anywhere in the palace will be dangerous. 

     “I think it’s best if we move him to downtown. The people down there cherish Baekhyun a lot so they will help and keep Baekhyun safe. We just can’t do that now so we’ll have to keep him safe until past midnight today. You and I will stay here all day to keep him safe.”

     “You can’t do that, your Majesty.” Yixing suddenly appear, rejecting the Prince’s proposal.

     “Of course I can.”

     “If you suddenly lock yourself in your room, the King and Queen will get worried and they will come to you instead. You’ll endanger Baekhyun’s life if you stay here. You must carry out your daily routine as usual. If anything, you should take the chance to bid them farewell. Only then, can you stay with Baekhyun in town where no one can question you or find you. I’m awfully against you staying anywhere unsafe but I also know you are very stubborn so I’m willing to make this plan be as safe as possible for all of us.”

     As always, Yixing is always right. He’s always so logical, its the reason why he chooses Yixing to be by his side.

     “Fine.” Chanyeol annoyingly reply. “Then I want Kris and Joonmyeon to be here at all times. They are to inform me when Baekhyun wakes up because I will come that instant.”

     “That will be fine your Majesty.”  
   
     In that moment, Kyungsoo comes back with a clean set of cloth, a towel and small bucket of cold water. Yixing took that as a cue for Chanyeol to get ready as well. The sun has rise and breakfast will be served soon. In the meantime, Kyungsoo will make Baekhyun comfortable and Chanyeol willing agree because all he cares about is Baekhyun’s well being. As long as the latter is in his care, he will be served with utmost respect and service. 

     “Give Baekhyun one of my pajamas. It will be much softer and warmer for him.”  
   
     Kyungsoo could only bow deeply when Yixing present him one of the Prince’s silk wear. He was forever thankful for the Prince’s kindness.

     Once both sides were done with their preparation, there were still sometimes left for Chanyeol to spend with Baekhyun. Of course, he does nothing but looks at the latter in worry and concern. He attentively removes the warm cloth on Baekhyun’s forehead and recools it in the water. But before putting the cloth back on, he tenderly caresses the side of Baekhyun’s cheek with the back of his hand and savor the softness of his skin and test the heat radiating from it. Sighing at how hot Baekhyun still is he pushes back the hair on Baekhyun’s forehead and place the cloth on top of it again.

     Just like every time Baekhyun is together with him, a surge to protect, to hold, and to protect manifest from his chest making it impossible for him to leave Baekhyun alone. Baekhyun made him feels like there’s a whole world of responsibility on his shoulder and it's not anything burdensome, instead, it was fluffy and light, making him giggle with happiness.

     Chanyeol knows he hasn’t known Baekhyun for long and they haven’t spent enough time with each other to have such complicated feelings, but Chanyeol can’t deny what his heart wants. Baekhyun is a natural magnet to him and he fears that one day, his growing emotions would overwhelm Baekhyun.

     “Your Majesty. It’s time.”

     Chanyeol sighs, “I’m really not in the mood to eat or do anything right now but we need to leave soon. Gosh, I don’t want to deal with the Lion Hearts right now. I’m afraid I would break their neck before we could even say farewell.”

     “Hence, I will be there by your side your Majesty. Your temper will be kept in check.” Yixing reminds him. 

     “Let’s get this over with then.” Chanyeol stands up, “And remember, report to me immediately if Baekhyun wakes up.”

     “Yes, your Majesty.” Joonmyeon and Kris bow slightly in respect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
     Baekhyun knows he had lost track of time the moment he wakes up to three moons in a row. Waking up to constant darkness could mean he was waking up all in the same night, but Baekhyun felt like he had been sleeping for so long, like a sleeping beauty cursed with an eternal darkness until it is lifted by a charming Prince, so there’s no way it was all in one night.

     Charming Prince……    

     The thought was automatically shifted to Chanyeol. The Prince’s face pops out like an overblown ballon and he finds it absolutely hilarious how he could relate anything back to the Prince. It used to be Kyungsoo or Sehun or maybe himself and his room most of the time, but now, the world revolves around Chanyeol and Baekhyun just doesn’t know what to do about it. 

     Baekhyun knows he had never felt this way before especially not towards anyone, but with Chanyeol, Baekhyun knows it wasn’t a simple attraction. Baekhyun has never liked, he had never loved anyone but he knows who it is that is special inside his heart. It hurts to know that none of these were meant to be. Fate played it card and neither of them is meant to be intertwined. So Baekhyun is trying to hold himself back. He’s trying to control himself for the sake of both of their lives, and for all he knows, Chanyeol was just being Chanyeol. There could be no feeling being reciprocated and Baekhyun wouldn’t even be surprised.

     Still, in a situation where he’s more vulnerable than a cracking wine glass, he held dear to the emblem and prays that one day he will be free from this misery again.

     Baekhyun hasn’t given up. Not on second since he has been here. The emblem had been cursed with such a strong promise, Baekhyun cannot break it even if he wants to. He held onto it, believing that one day, he will meet Chanyeol again. He doesn’t hope that Chanyeol will notice anything, much less find him and rescue him, but he hopes that one day, he will be able to escape and fulfill his promise even if it meant it was the last thing he will do.

     It’s scary in here. It’s suffocating and it’s too cold. He knows they’re drugging his food but he can’t stop eating because its the only way he knows how to survive. If he stops eating, he will die even faster. He has to keep himself together. He has to keep eating.

     Nowadays, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol way too many times in his dreams. They say you dream about what you think about the most and the old Baekhyun would totally call it bullshit if not for the fact that he seeks comfort from the emblem in his hands. The emblem that was a sole connection, a sole reminder of Chanyeol was the only thing that kept him sane in this place.

     He would hold it closer if he could and he would let it wipe away his tears when he was on the brink of giving up. It’s only in a matter of time when Baekhyun breaks and gives up for real but until then, Baekhyun wishes Chanyeol would come to him for real and not just in his dreams.

     Although the most recent dream was awfully weird. It wasn’t the same old cheerful Chanyeol who tries to take him anywhere in his magical world, but instead, it was a worried Chanyeol with a worried expression kneeling in front of him in his prison.

     It looked so realistic that it was impossible to be true. His misery self-was hoping too much. What was he expecting?

     Anyhow, his body is aching for food again. His body always sleeps like a dead log until his hunger passed his limited and forces him to wake up. 

     Slowly he opens his eyes. His breathing is still dangerously shallow and heavy because he just doesn’t have the energy to do anything. He was expecting the usual darkness and hard bed, but he woke up to soft bed, and warm blankets instead so he took a shaky breath, hoping this isn’t another one of the Queen’s prank.

     He hesitated to move his head side by side to see where he is but upon seeing the crest of his family’s symbol, Baekhyun begin to panic.

     His weak arms attempt to push up his body but they’re numbing and aching so bad he flopped back down in pain. 

     “Baekhyun?” A distant voice called.

     Thinking he was overhearing thing, he discreet it and tries to move onto his side. He did so slowly and very steadily and yet he was still hit by an enormous nauseous wave, making him gag and breathing heavy. He tries to rebalance himself by closing his eyes but only a few seconds have passed when a hand placed itself on his shoulder making him flinched away to fast for his own good.

     “Ahgn….” He whines.

     “Baekhyun, you can’t move yet. Moving would only making it worse for you.”

     Upon recognizing that voice, Baekhyun immediately opens his eyes to confirm who it was. When Joonmyeon’s face clears up in his vision, Baekhyun was immediately overwhelmed with relief. Unable to utter a single work, he stares at Joonmyeon in awe with eyes slowly becoming red and tears threatening to fall out.

     “Hold on, let me tell Kris to tell his Majesty that you are awake.”

     His Majesty? His father?

     Baekhyun wasn’t well enough to think properly. All of a sudden, his heart was filled with anxiety and fear. Why would Joonmyeon call the King? Is this—Is this really just one of the Queen’s prank?

     Baekhyun moves the moment Joonmyeon say those words. The moment the doctor went away, Baekhyun forced himself to sit up even though it feels like his bones are breaking. He can’t stay here. He can’t be trapped the third time. It would surely cause him his death.

     He so desperate, so dire to be free. Please, just let him be. Please, someone, save him.

     Before Baekhyun knows, he was already on the floor. He sobs loudly in pain and in fear but none of that could stop him from crawling his hands in desperate to escape.

     “Baekhyun! What happened?” Joonmyeon shouts from afar as he runs toward Baekhyun.

     Baekhyun slaps away Joonmyeon’s hands the moment they land on him, growling slightly to warn him to get away. Joonmyeon froze on the spot in surprised while Baekhyun continues to groan in pain with every move he attempts to move.

     “Baekhyun—“ Joonmyeon tries again.

     “Get away from me. L-Let go. Let me g-go.” Baekhyun sobs like a child begging for his forgiveness.

     “You’re immensely malnourish and you’re too weak to move. You must stay in bed and rest.”

     “No!” Baekhyun screams as best he can, “Here…Here is prison. L-Let me go…Please.”

     Finally, Baekhyun attempts to stand with his shaky legs and hands. He breathes heavily with his arms and legs braising himself from falling down, but right when he managed to reach a coaching form, he falls pitifully back to the side where Joonmyeon thankful caught him.

     “Baekhyun, you must be in bed. His Majesty will kill me if he sees you in this form.”

     “No.” 

     “Baek—“

     “Baekhyun!” A different voice calls his name and he grips tightly onto Joonmyeon, to braised himself for the worst.

     “What happened here?” The voice boomed with dominant and Baekhyun still shivers in fear until another pair of hands hold onto him and gear him to turn to a different side.

     “Baekhyun, are you okay?” The voice says softly this time and only then, did Baekhyun recognizes that gentle, mellow voice that always brings warmth to his soul.

     “Are you hurt anywhere? Why are you crying?” Questions and questions were asked and Baekhyun finally has the courage to look up to see Chanyeol’s worried face in his face.

     “C-Chan—“

     Before he could say any more, the Prince lift him up by his shoulder and knees carrying him as tentative as possible. He groans a slightly bit due to strong grip but most of the time, Baekhyun had his eyes glued to Chanyeol.

     Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes. This must all be a dream if Chanyeol is here by his side. His pain slowly fade away and his breath finally calms down but it all must be because Baekhyun was too focused on Chanyeol that he had completely forgotten about everything else. The Prince lay him down as careful as possible, even putting the blanket back over his body but Baekhyun finds himself mute and was unable to say a single word, not even ‘how’.

     “You are unwell. Why are you moving around?” Chanyeol settles right beside Baekhyun’s bed and carries the smaller’s head with much affection.

     “You wake up for one minute and you’re already causing trouble. When will you stop making me worry?”

     Baekhyun hears Chanyeol speaks but his words went right through his other ears. The sound of his heartbeat is faster and louder than anything Chanyeol says and Baekhyun zoned out like a child solving a problem that he can’t decipher for hours.

     “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol finally stops blabbering when he realized Baekhyun was already too lost in a trance. “Baek.” The Prince tries to get his attention.

     When tears once again condense on the bottom of Baekhyun’s red eyes, Chanyeol immediately wipes it away, not allowing them to drop down on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

     “Stop crying. You’re safe now.” Chanyeol smile, “I got you.”

     “H-How?” Finally, Baekhyun asked.

     “I realized something wasn’t right. Kyungsoo said you disappeared right after I left while the Lion Hearts said you died. I didn’t believe them and followed my instinct to find you. It just didn’t sit right with me that you are in danger. You gave me a heart attack Baekhyun. I thought I really lost you.”

     “I-I was kidnapped and—and—and locked up……and—and— Y-You were….. I—“ Suddenly, it was hard for Baekhyun to breath again. 

     The memories came back to him like a tornado and every last bit of darkness, of looniness, of fear, of anxiety, and or coldness hit him so hard, it felt as if he was still there in that very prison. He grips his blanket tightly while his body unconsciously leans a little bit closer to Chanyeol to seek for comfort.

     Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun like he’s seeing a child begging to be protected, saved and hugged after he had a horrible nightmare. Heartbroken, Chanyeol can’t help but lean down to tuck Baekhyun's head into the corner of his neck to secure him in a nice, warm hug. He whispers sweet nothings into his ears and soothe him by his side, making sure that Baekhyun would feel safe enough to calm down.

     “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

     “C-Chanyeol.” Baekhyun sniffs and grips onto Chanyeol’s royal suite.

     “I know. I know.”

     Baekhyun shakes his head. You don’t know.

     “I don’t know all, but I know enough. I know who did this to you and I know I need to protect you. I know more than you think I do Baek. In fact, I think I know too much already.”

     “H-How?” Baekhyun asked confused. Just how did Chanyeol know.

     “It wasn’t hard to tell when you’re not even being discreet. It was easy putting everything together.” Chanyeol finally moves back to have a better look at Baekhyun. The latter is finally calmed enough to ask.

     “Just—Just how much——do you know?” Baekhyun’s eyes are wide and scared but Chanyeol finds it rather cute, like a lost puppy put in a place where everything is strange to him.

     “More than enough?” 

     Baekhyun stares back in disbelieve while Chanyeol stares back in relief, or maybe fond. They stared at each other hard and long and until Baekhyun completely calm down, Chanyeol played with Baekhyun’s finger, constantly soothing him, telling him that this is not a dream and that he is really is there.

     When Joonmyeon walks back in with a stray of porridge in the middle, Chanyeol takes it was a cue to sit Baekhyun back up for food.

     “Alright then, you need to eat something. You must fight back that drug they give you.”

     Once again, Baekhyun whines at the amount of stress being put on his body but he corporates well because Chanyeol’s being so kind to him. He thanks Chanyeol when he finally settles in his seat and was prepared to take the bowl of porridge when Joonmyeon brings a spoon up to his mouth. Baekhyun only understands that he’s being spoon feed a few seconds later because by then he was as red as a tomato.

     “I-I can do it m-myself.” Baekhyun stuttered.

     “Non-sense, I bet you can barely even hold a flower. Now open up. Let me feed you.”

     Baekhyun didn’t deny, but that doesn’t mean he wasn't embarrassed to the point where he can't eat. It's even worsted that Chanyeol is watching him eat. What kind of a situation is this? How can he eat comfortably when Chanyeol is smiling on the side while holding onto this hand so lovingly?

     “Don’t be embarrassed. Would you rather have his Majesty to feed you instead?”Joonmyeon attacks.

     Wide eyes, Baekhyun lower his head and shake his head. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was having fun, giggling at how adorable Baekhyun is.

     When Baekhyun finally has the courage to eat, he eats each spoon slowly before swallowing. He knows he needs to eat to survive so no matter how tired he is or how much he wants to go back to sleep, he needs to eat at least a few spoons to recover.

     “Get some energy and then get some rest. We’re moving tonight.”

     “Move?” Baekhyun ponder.

     “Yes. You’re not safe here. The palace is dangerous and I can’t be with you all the times. The village will be better for now. The people will help us take care of you and protect you. They love you there, unlike here.”

     Once again, Baekhyun thought, ‘just how much, does Chanyeol knows?’ Deep in his thought, Baekhyun didn’t know he had been starring at Chanyeol.

     “Don’t stare at me like that. I told you, I know more than enough.”

     Blushing, Baekhyun looks away. 

     Joonmyeon only managed to feed him five more spoons of porridge before he felt sleepy again. His heady is suddenly so fuzzy and he could barely open his eyes. His lids just gets heavier and heavier and before he knows it, he was already back on his bed.

     “Baekhyun-ah.” Baekhyun roughly hears, “Trust me.” the Prince hold onto his hand, “ Trust that I will protect you no matter what.”

     I trust you, Baekhyun wanted to say.

     “And remember this Baekhyun. You are not just anyone. You are my savior. You are my friend. You are——— a Prince—“ Chanyeol exposed causing gasps somewhere behind him, “You are my Prince and I will protect you.”

     There’s so much Baekhyun wanted to say, so much he wants to admit, so much he has to give up and yet they all drown in his fatigue.

     “We’ll talk, but for now, sleep. Kyungsoo and Sehun will come along and they will be your personal attendance. I shall not say a thing but expect them to ask questions. Telling them or not, will be your own decision. This secret will remain exclusive to only those that are in this room. Till you wake up again, all will risk their lives to protect you from harm, because starting from now, your life and mine are one. They will treat you just as important and they will protect you just the same.”

     Despite the fading voice, Baekhyun heard every word the Prince declared. Such bold strong words they were but Baekhyun wanted to say ‘no. Don’t treat me differently. I’m just Baekhyun.’ because indeed, the threw away his true identity a long time ago.

     “Sleep Baekhyun. Sleep.” Such gentle, soothing words they were. Chanyeol’s deep warm voice was the exact lullaby he needs to fall back to sleep

     “Sleep.”

      A kiss was placed on his forehead just before he went out like a light and Baekhyun was sure, it was no one but the Prince.

-tbc-

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a rush update. I will tix rewrite a few stuff tmr.

** Words: 8,599 **

 

     After several discussions, they’ve decided to leave together in the morning in Chanyeol’s carriage. It was the safest and the least suspicious way they could think of because who would have thought, the Prince would be stealing two of their servants and hiding one of their most wanted man under his carriage. The Lion Heart wouldn’t dare to doubt.

     That morning, when they all have breakfast, Kris, Sehun, and Kyungsoo took the chance to hide Baekhyun in the bottom layer of the carriage. It was a disgraceful sight and Chanyeol wouldn’t have agreed to it if it wasn’t for Baekhyun’s life. They thought about making Kyungsoo and Sehun into Chanyeol’s prisoners so that the Prince would have full custody of their life, but the sudden attack from a chief and a soldier would be too weird, the Lion Hearts would get suspicious. So in the end, Sehun and Kyungsoo will hide together with Baekhyun in the bottom layer of the carriage as well.

     After breakfast, Chanyeol immediately leaves and bid goodbye to the Lion Hearts who were all there at the entrance.

     “Please come again. You are always welcome here.”

     “I will.” Chanyeol lied.

     “I wish I could ride with you to your Kingdom one day. Your carriage is very big and pretty.”

     And thank god Chanyeol was glad it is. If not, Baekhyun wouldn’t fit anywhere.

     “Maybe you will.” Chanyeol lied again because he would never- never let those scum get anywhere on his property.

     “I must leave now. Till next time.” and off the carriage goes.

     There is no check at the entrance but they have to wait for the big gate to drop. Chanyeol wishes the carriage could go faster because he wants to take Baekhyun out of his carriage as soon as possible. They just need to pass the entrance and leave far enough until it safe to put Baekhyun back in the sitting area. Baekhyun’s body is already so fragile. They can’t have him laying there on wood bumping up and down harshly on his back.

     A few minutes later when the palace is almost out of sight and the forest surrounds them, Chanyeol immediately remove Baekhyun from the lower layer. They pull him out carefully and gently, careful not to move him too much. The carriage is not big enough for Baekhyun to lay his whole body on the seat, but if he lays sideway with his legs slightly bent, then he can fit just enough. Chanyeol uses his legs as a cushion for Baekhyun’s head while he uses his jacket to cover Baekhyun’s feverish body. Chanyeol doesn’t know how high Baekhyun’s fever still is, but Joonmyeon did prepare them some herbs that could help Baekhyun in the next few days.

     The trip to the village wasn’t long, but it was long enough for Baekhyun’s vulnerable state to take a toll on. The latter started whimpering in pain while his body begins to sweat again due to the high fever.

     Once they arrive at the village, Chanyeol asked for the best inn there is and tells them that he needs it to be as isolated as possible. When Chanyeol informs them that Baekhyun is in danger, they were even more eager to help and even offer their herbs and food for the young boy who is now lying sick in bed. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were able to get Baekhyun warm and comfortable on his bed while the rest of them did their best to keep the place isolated.

     They understand that the people are worried about Baekhyun, but at this rate, they will make a scene and cause Baekhyun even more trouble. Chanyeol decided that no visitor will be allowed. In fact, no one is allowed to be in the twenty-meter zone. Everything will be passed through either Kris or Sehun and only Yixing or Kris is allowed to go to town because Sehun and Kyungsoo are still under hiding.

     With so many precautions, Kyungsoo wonders why they didn’t keep traveling until they reach Firentique Clover, Prince Chanyeol’s homeland. Surely, it would be safer there and Baekhyun can heal faster.

     “I wish Kyungsoo, but you must understand that the travel from here to Firentique is at least almost seven hours and that would have been too much on Baekhyun’s body. When Baekhyun gets better, I will definitely take him there. Believe me, I am more desperate than anymore to get Baekhyun out of here, but for now, we must make this work.”

     “Do you think he will recover fast. He barely ate anything yesterday and he had been asleep for more than sixteen hours.”

     “I don’t know chef boy, but we will be here for him at all times to take care of him. We will take every chance we get to feed him and make him stay awake, but for now, we should let him sleep because his fever is still high.”

     “Your Majesty, why don’t you take a nap. We’ll do the rest from now on.”

     Chanyeol shakes his head. “I want to be by his side. I want to be here when he wakes up and make sure he’s okay.”

_I want to hold him and tell him he’s safe._

_I want to wash away his fear and shower him with love._

_I want to get rid of his pain even if it is just a little bit._

_I want Baekhyun to see me and knows that I care- that I’m always here._

_I want him to trust me and believe me._

_I want him to talk to me because I miss him. I miss him so much._

     But Chanyeol doesn’t say all of that. He simply said, “He needs me.” and it’s true.

     Baekhyun does need Chanyeol by his side.

     “Don’t worry about me. Why don’t you ask Kris to get you some ingredients for dinner and have Yixing start on Baekhyun’s medicine? I want it to be ready at all time just in case Baekhyun wakes up."

     “Yes, your Majesty.”

     “Also,” Chanyeol suddenly hesitate, “It’s not my place to ask this but please understand Baekhyun. He has a reason for everything. Right now, he needs you and Sehun most so please, don’t ever leave his side.”

     Kyungsoo could only smile, “I understand your Majesty.”

     After Kyungso leaves, Chanyeol took his time observing Baekhyun. The latter is still so thin and so pale. He looks likes he’s still in so much pain and he doesn’t look much better compared to yesterday. Baekhyun winces sometimes during his sleep and he breathes with difficulty which makes Chanyeol’s heart aches in pain. Chanyeol wish he could take all that pain for himself but the god was just cruel enough to make Baekhyun bear all the pain by himself.

     Carefully, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand into his own. They were long and beautiful and a little rough but they would fit perfectly into his hands if they gain a little weight. Right now, Baekhyun is so thin he probably can’t even stand. The wind can make him fall with one blow and his bone can break with a simple fall. That was just how fragile Baekhyun is.

     Baekhyun hasn’t been eating or drinking but Joonmyeon specifically said Baekhyun needs a lot of water to cure his fever. Chanyeol is really contemplating on whether he should take the extra measure to feed the latter water but really, it wasn’t appropriate. Mouth to mouth was the only way he knows how and he wasn’t going to let anyone do it, not even Kyungsoo. Somehow, Chanyeol felt possessive. He didn’t have the right to and he didn’t want to take advantage of Baekhyun vulnerable state either, but if it has to be anyone, then Chanyeol would rather it be him.

     As he thinks, he changes the towel on Baekhyun’s forehead and cleans his sweat on his body. None of this was Chanyeol’s job but for Baekhyun, he would do anything.

     “Nh…” Baekhyun winced and this time his hands curl painfully into the sheets.

“Baek,” Chanyeol let Baekhyun grab onto his right hand to bear the pain while he uses his left one to caress Baekhyun’s cheek. “Hang in there, Baek. We’ll get you through this.”

     “Haaa” Baekhyun heaves heavily and turns his head onto Chanyeol’s hand. 

     “Do you want to turn onto your side?” Chanyeol wonders, “Here.” and he slowly turns Baekhyun over.

     Immediately, Baekhyun sighs in relief. It seems that laying on his back was harder for him to breath compared to when he is on his side. No wonder they found him sideways in the dungeon. 

     Baekhyun lays comfortably on Chanyeol’s hands and the Prince didn’t dare to move because Baekhyun looks so peaceful laying there. It makes Chanyeol’s heart beat a little fast knowing that his present bring peace to Baekhyun’s restless state. The Prince wonders if Baekhyun would still seek for his comfort once he’s awake because if he does, it would mean Baekhyun had open up to him. Chanyeol is afraid that Baekhyun would distant himself now that he had known too much. He was afraid Baekhyun would blame him for his misery and run away for real and rejects his help no matter what.

     If that really happens, then Chanyeol wouldn’t know what to do with his life anymore.

     “Your Majesty, would you like—“ Yixing hesitated when he sees his Prince intimating form with Baekhyun.

     The Prince was sitting with one of his legs crossed on the bed with his hands under Baekhyun’s cheek caressing it.

     “Would you like your dinner…...here?” Yixing hesitantly asks.

     “Yes please.” And Chanyeol was surprised because hours have passed when it only felt like thirty minutes since he sits next to Baekhyun.

     When dinner passed and midnight crawls along, Chanyeol begins to feel seriously worried. More than twenty-five hours have passed and Baekhyun shows no sign of waking up at all.

     “Kyungsoo, bring me some water.” 

     After Kyungsoo did, everyone was asked to leave the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Despite the decision, Chanyeol still contemplates until the very last second. 

     Chanyeol cautiously moves Baekhyun until he’s back on his back. For a second, the Prince forget his title and goes down on his knee so he can be on the similar level as the latter. There, he stares at Baekhyun’s face once more to admire his never-ending beauty before he lifts Baekhyun’s up by the back of his neck. The latter’s lips automatically fall apart as his chin tips upward giving Chanyeol a very very intimidate invitation to which he swallows and begins to trembles.

     “I’m sorry it has to be this way. I was hoping another method would present itself.” Chanyeol mutter, taking the cup of water into his hand, “Forgive me.” and he takes a sip, letting the water flow into his mouth.

     It was the slowest and most nerve wrecking moment in Chanyeol’s life and somehow it felt even slower because he could only hear his own heartbeat drumming inside his ears. As their lips gently touch, Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s dry ones electrifies his whole body, sending him into a world of numbness. Never in his life had Chanyeol felt so paralyzed, so driven by such a simple kiss when it wasn’t even a real kiss. It was just a simple touch, a simple act of exchange and yet Chanyeol felt so weak, all the way to his bone. 

     The waterfalls and Baekhyun’s body automatically consumes the water like it has been thirsting for it for years. Every gulp feels like forever and Chanyeol braised himself by bringing Baekhyun closer to him, fearing that all the water would go to waste. Their lips are lock and Chanyeol didn’t dare to breath letting Baekhyun takes his time and fearing that moving too fast would cause Baekhyun to choke. So when he finally finished his first sip and releases Baekhyun’s lips, Chanyeol breathes like he had been holding his breath after a long long run. 

     There’s at least five more sips from the cup to give but Chanyeol doesn’t think he was ready for the second one. He didn’t think it was going to be this intense. So he lay Baekhyun down for a bit to collect himself, wipes his wet lips with awe and stares at Baekhyun in disbelieve. 

     “T-This—“ Chanyeol was lost for words. Now he wonders how he will control himself around Baekhyun in the future. How can he not crave for more but more importantly, how can he explain to Baekhyun? They will never be the same anymore.

     Chanyeol was lost between his own morals and desire. This isn’t right. He tells himself, but what can he do when Baekhyun needs it most.

     Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun and he continues to contemplate. He wonders and wonders until he sees the water on Baekhyun’s lips slightly moistening the dry skin and making it less painful. Chanyeol decided then that no matter how wrong this feels, it would still be necessary for Baekhyun to survive. So he picks Baekhyun’s neck up once again and hesitated to lock their lips.

     For five more times, Chanyeol held his breath and hold Baekhyun close to his face. For five more times Chanyeol wipes Baekhyun’s wet lips and for five more times, Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun back to life.

     There and then, Chanyeol was truly Baekhyun’s Prince charming. He was truly the Prince Baekhyun has been looking for and if bBekhyun knew what Chanyeol was doing, then he wouldn’t let the Prince stop. Baekhyun felt the coolness traveling down his throat and he knew it was water- someone must have been feeding him water. Baekhyun doesn’t really care about how he was given water but he does care about who was giving him water. In all Baekhyun’s heart, he knows it was Chanyeol and no one else. He knows how stubborn the latter is and he knows how protective he can be.

     In the middle of his hazy mind, Baekhyun can’t see, can’t hear or nor can he think. His body is burning and every muscle burn but consciously he was able to relax. Somehow, he just knows, he is safe. But being safe usually, mean there is Chanyeol so when Baekhyun stirs awake, he wasn’t surprised to see the Prince dozing off on his seat.

     The way the Prince tries to stay awake while reading his book is endearing. He had his book in his hand but his eyes are drooping heavily every now and then like a child trying to stay awake watching a movie. Baekhyun wonders why Chanyeol is even in that position to start with because isn’t a Prince supposed to be on a bed sleeping and not a chair. Then Baekhyun realized there must be only one bed in this room and it was used to let him rest. Still, the least they could do was give him a blanket to warm himself. How is this even acceptable?

     Worried, Baekhyun tried to move his body slightly to the back. Surely, this bed was big enough to occupy one more person. Unfortunately, the slightest movement makes Baekhyun wince and Chanyeol was quickly stirred awake. 

     “Baek?” Chanyeol was immediately on his knees to examine Baekhyun’s state.

     “Where does it hurt? Do you need anything?”

     Baekhyun lets his pain subside and he grimaces from how weak his body is. At this rate, it will take forever for him to get back on his feet again.

     “Should I get you some water? Some food?” Chanyeol checks Baekhyun’s temperature which miracle was a lot better. The water was truly helpful after all.

     “Is it hard to breathe?” Chanyeol asks worriedly and Baekhyun had never seen Chanyeol so restless before so he felt so guilty as well.

     Wordlessly, he stares at Chanyeol in the eyes and tries to look as calm as possible even though it is still a little painful to breathe. After seconds with courage, Baekhyun finally has the energy to pad the empty spot by his side, asking Chanyeol to use it for the night. Chanyeol looks at him like he had grown ahead so Baekhyun does it again, with his finger pointing at the Prince then closing his eyes closing for a long while before reopening it again.

     At this point, Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol understand, but the latter still looks at him confused like he doesn’t believe what he’s seeing. Baekhyun doesn’t blame Chanyeol for being shock so he gives the Prince sometimes to soak in the information. At this point, they’ve been through so many unrealistic situations together, broken so many rules and exchanged so many secrets, there shouldn’t be any excuses for Chanyeol to reject.

     Baekhyun remains staring at Chanyeol, waiting for him to lay down.

     “You want me………here? With…. you?” Chanyeol pointed to the spot and Baekhyun blinks once.

     “I-It’s okay. The bed is….small. You are more important.” Chanyeol reasons, but Baekhyun wasn’t going to have it. He tries to move back again to create space for the Prince and with every move he made, he grimaces and breathes heavily.

     “Wait. Wait. You don’t have to.” Baekhyun didn’t stop.

     “Okay. Okay. Fine. Just….Just let me help you.” the Prince panic and finally gives in.

     In the end, Chanyeol moved Baekhyun ever so gently until there’s enough space for him and plenty of space for Baekhyun. Then when sits there and contemplate again, he asks Baekhyun.

     “Are you sure?” And Baekhyun blinks again.

     Exhausted, Chanyeol fixed their blanket and settles down facing Baekhyun.

     “Sleep a little bit more and surely I’ll wake you up the next time. Whilst if you wake up before me, then wake me as well you hear me? Promise?”

     Baekhyun blinks his eyes again. 

     “Good.” Chanyeol caresses the smaller cheek to check his temperature but truthfully, Chanyeol just wanted to be affectionate.

     “Good night Baekhyun.” Satisfied, he pulls up their blanket once more.

     Baekhyun simply closes his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Yixing and Kyungsoo take turns checking the two Princes and they were not surprised to see them both sleeping. Everyone was more than happy that both of the Prince are taking their rest, but hours have passed and its time for them to wake up, especially Baekhyun who needs food in his system. Originally, Yixing only intended to wake Baekhyun up but through his several attempts, Chanyeol wakes up instead.

     “It’s okay, I’ll wake him up.” Chanyeol rubs his eyes sleepily and Yixing steps back. 

     Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s peaceful state for a while before he will himself to wake Baekhyun up from his peaceful sleep. 

     It’s start with a gentle stroke on Baekhyun’s hair then a gentle massage on Baekhyun’s neck. He then continues to press on all of the vital points on Baekhyun neck, above the ear, below the color bone and in his palm to inject pain into Baekhyun’s muscle. Yixing didn’t know what the Prince was doing until Baekhyun’s face begin to contour in discomfort.

     “Your Majesty, where did you learn this? We could have used this earlier to wake him up.”

     “Hmm, Joonmyeon taught me this before we left but he told me to only use it when he sleeps past 24 hours. This works very efficiently, but it’s a little harsh on Baekhyun’s body. Ultimately, pain is the only way to wake Baekhyun up.”

     “I see.” Yixing is impressed and he watches as Baekhyun slowly stirs awake. The smaller Prince struggles to keep his eyes open but with every time he closes his eyes, Chanyeol press on a vital and Baekhyun open his eyes again. This goes on for a while until Baekhyun’s dazed eyes become more and more aware. 

     “Hey,” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun when the latter found him. “Time to wake up.”

     Baekhyun takes his time to wake up while Chanyeol continues to massage his palm and trying to keep him awake. While Yixing went to get some food, Chanyeol takes his time to help Baekhyun up. Baekhyun leans back tiredly onto the bedpost but he feels extremely at ease with Chanyeol still holding onto his hand. If only Baekhyun had the power to hold Chanyeol’s hands back, they would both be smiling from ear to ear.

     Even so, Baekhyun uses the little strength he has left to curl his fingers to show his appreciation. Chanyeol would understand.

     Spoon by spoon, Baekhyun finishes his porridge with the help of Chanyeol’s hands constantly massaging different parts of Baekhyun’s vital point. This proves to be the best method even though Baekhyun winces sometimes from pain. No one said anything and Baekhyun continue to eat until he managed to finish his food. Chanyeol gives him a proud smile on his face and Baekhyun smiles back in grateful and relieved that he finally got some food in his system.

     “Thank you.” Baekhyun whispers.

     “Your fever has gone down quite a lot. You should be able to get back your strength soon.”

     “It must be the water.” Baekhyun commented. “Someone fed me water yesterday and that really……. really helped.”

     “Water?” Yixing looks confused. “But his Majesty……” Yixing looks at Chanyeol then Baekhyun looks at him too.

     Chanyeol’s face heats up in a matter of seconds and he panics raising his hands in defense.

     “I-I didn’t do anything. I just…. let him drink some water. By his mouth.” And Chanyeol wasn’t wrong but he didn’t specify how either. The details should be hidden for as long as it can because it could determine Chanyeol’s fate.

     “Thank you again, your Majesty.” Baekhyun says tiredly, “You saved my life again.”

     “I was only helping a friend,” Chanyeol feels bitter saying that, “and to remind you. Do call me Chanyeol.”

     “You Majesty that's—“ 

     “—Yixing…. You have no say in this.” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, “He’s a Prince.”

     “Chanyeol—“ Baekhyun panics.

     “He’s allowed to call me by my name.” Chanyeol once again declared.

     Yixing looks so desperate to say something but one look at Baekhyun expecting eyes and he gives up. For now, Yixing decided, he should just trust his Prince and follow his orders.

     “I’ll bring in some herbs. Please take your time.” 

     When Yixing leaves, Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol like he wants to argue as well, but somehow, he knows he won’t be able to win, especially when he has no powers. Instead, he sits back and smiles to himself thinking that Chanyeol will never change.

     “So, how are you feeling? Still sleepy.” Chanyeol settles next to Baekhyun.

     “A little but I’m feeling a lot better. I can move now,” Baekhyun intertwine his fingers together and squeeze in and out to test his strength.

     “Here.” Chanyeol reached out to Baekhyun’s hand and hold it in his own. There, he massages Baekhyun’s hand and arm slowly to help him regain his energy.

     “Am I too hard?” Baekhyun shakes his head and stares in adoration. 

     Baekhyun admits it was just really hard to keep his eyes away from Chanyeol when the Prince is being too affectionate. At this point, Baekhyun stops caring whether his feelings are forbidden or not because he had gone through the worst and is still alive. The Queen is officially over with him and now he has no place to return to. Even Kyungsoo and Sehun are here with him so he has no reason to return. Now he has no choice but to leave and leave with Chanyeol to his Kingdom. 

     Now, he is a free man and he knows he can never be truly free but he can finally be a little bit selfish and think about other things- things that could make him happy.

     One of the most important things is probably his feelings for Chanyeol. It should be clear by now but Baekhyun still wants to organize it until it is absolutely clear. Not to mention he needs to know how to deal with his blooming emotions that could either be rejected or accepted. Baekhyun was going to be ready if he ever gets rejected but incases that he ever get accept, he needs to know how to prepare for the future.

     The future with Chanyeol feels so rocky but Baekhyun knows if it is Chanyeol then they can get through anything. 

     “You don’t have to do that.”

     “But I wish to.” Chanyeol switch side to the other hand. “I have nothing to do here. Let me do this for fun.”

     “For fun?” Baekhyun smirks, “Playing house is fun.”

     “Playing house with you is fun,” Chanyeol smirked back and Baekhyun just couldn’t control the red on his ears.

     “Anyway, Kyungsoo and Sehun want to see you.” Quickly, Chanyeol changed the subject to make Baekhyun more comfortable but it had the opposite effect.

     “They see me during my sleep. Isn’t that enough.” Baekhyun smile is gone in a second and he looks away trying to conceal his restless self.

     “Baek—“

     “—I’m not ready to see them.”

     “And they’re just worried. They just want to know how you are.”

     “You can tell them that I’m okay.”

     “Baek—“

     “—Chanyeol.” Baekhyun looks at the Prince, eyes begging him to stop because arguing just won’t help.

     “Fine.” Chanyeol sighs, “But promise me you will explain to them soon. They deserve that much.”

     But Baekhyun didn’t nod right the way. He didn’t do so until he looks at Chanyeol and sees how stern he is with his demand. The usual Baekhyun would have rebel but the usual Baekhyun would have had more sense so he had no choice but to listen to Chanyeol whose mind is clear and logical. Not only that, Baekhyun is rather ‘weak’ when it comes to Chanyeol especially after all that rescuing thing in the dungeon. Chanyeol just easily dominate him it might be because of love, but Baekhyun wants to be submissive.

     “Fine. But can I just rest now?” Baekhyun pout.

     “Sure. As long as you eat and drink. You can sleep as much as you want.” Chanyeol says with a celebration.

     “After the food, can you ask Yixing to help me to the bathroom?”

     “I can—"

     “No. You. Won’t.” This time, Chanyeol gives in to Baekhyun’s glare.

     So Chanyeol looks for Yixing and together they help Baekhyun up. Yixing takes Baekhyun there and back and with that small journey, Baekhyun was exhausted to the core. The moment he lies down on the bed on his side, his body paralyzed and his eyes flutter close.

     After that, Baekhyun was back in his beautiful dreamland.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     With Chanyeol using his special technique to wake Baekhyun up every time, the latter begins to regain his consciousness and his energy. Baekhyun’s fever is gone after three days and he was able to wake up more frequently since then. On the rare occasion when Baekhyun doesn’t wake up for a long while, Chanyeol would feed Baekhyun water the same way he did the first time and with each time with difficulty. Also on the rare occasion when Baekhyun wakes up from a nightmare, Chanyeol is always there, on his bed and side by side to soothe him back to sleep. 

     Unknown to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Sehun frequently check up on him, especially during his sleep. They know that Baekhyun is still quietly uncomfortable with them so they know to keep there distant. Although they are slightly hurt by Baekhyun’s decisions, they also understand him well enough to let it slide. 

     Baekhyun is getting immensely better in the past few days and they should be great relief except the amount of soldier in the village is increase by days so they can’t relax yet.

     “We need to move soon your Majesty. They are expanding their search.” Kris warned the Prince and they all decided it is best to move tonight when less soldier are checking.

     It hurts Chanyeol to put Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Sehun back in the lower section but they have no choice. The three of them need to hide until the coast is completely clear.

     It hurts Baekhyun, even more, to have to pretend to be asleep while he rides the carriage with Sehun and Kyungsoo by his side. The both are so caring, so loving, holding his hands and shielding his head from hitting the wood too harshly. If only Baekhyun has the courage to face them then he wouldn't have to hurt them this much.

     After an hour of constant traveling, and when Baekhyun had actually slept for real, they moved Baekhyun back up where he can lay comfortably on Chanyeol’s thigh. Miracle Baekhyun wakes up three hours later so they stopped at a small village to buy him some food. There is an awkward atmosphere where Baekhyun, Sehun, and Kyungsoo are together but Chanyeol helps him by distracting him with questions.

     Thankfully, they managed to reach Firentique in one piece.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The next time Baekhyun wakes up, it was to a foreign smell of roses and fresh mint. What a lovely smell to wake up to and Baekhyun sighs in content, feeling his body relax and weightless. Baekhyun was so lost in his own pleasure that he didn’t realize where he is and who is next to him. He just closes his eyes and enjoys the peace that is offered to him at the moment- enjoying the painless morning and enjoying the fact that he doesn’t have to wake up in extreme hunger and fatigue.

     Almost every part of his body is back to normal except for the slight pain in his chest that aches whenever he laughs too much. So when he rolls on his side, he still carefully turn hoping not to ruin his beautiful morning. There’s a content smile on his face that he doesn’t want to get rid of and he buries his head in the pillow inhaling the calming aroma. This might as well be heaven and Baekhyun doesn’t mind. He wouldn’t mind dying if he gets to live in such a luxurious place.

     Unfortunately, that feeling all crash down when he opens his eyes and sees who sits next to.

     For a long while, Baekhyun was at lost for words. He stares at both Kyungsoo who is sitting and Sehun who is standing next to him. There is a train running a hundred miles per hours in his head but he can’t even say a single word, he can’t even think.

     On the other hand, the other two doesn’t know what to say either. They were stuck in a dilemma where they don’t know if they should act first or let Baekhyun talk first. One way or another, they are already awkward with each other but if they want to save their friendship, they would have to talk it out. So Sehun decided he should talk first because both of the older have a soft spot for him.

     “How are you feeling?…….Hyung.” Sehun gives him a reassuring smile but Baekhyun didn’t say anything.

     “You look happy enough. Would you like some water? Some food?” Sehun continues but Baekhyun kept mum.

     “Hyung~~~~” Sehun turns into the childish kid he is to loosen up the atmosphere. “Hyung~ Hyung~ Hyung~” 

     Sehun pushes Kyungsoo aside and jump onto the bed where he lays right next to Baekhyun and hugs him on the waist. He insists on the word trying to get his hying’s attention or any reaction at all, but all he gets is a very annoying Kyungsoo trying to get him off.

     “Sehun! Be careful! What if you hurt him!”

     “I won’t hurt him. I love him!” Sehun still clings tightly onto Baekhyun’s waist while Kyungsoo tries to get him off.

     “Let him be will you? He still needs a lot of rest.”

     “But I’ve been neglected for weeks! Even months! I deserve some love and attention.”

     “Sehun.” Kyungsoo challenged.

     “No! At least just let me hug him. I miss him.”

     “And so do I but you need to let go. He doesn’t like it.”

     With plenty more of pouting time, Sehun finally agrees and let go, but at the slightest movement from Sehun’s body, Baekhyun curls his body and pull Sehun back into his arms. At first, Baekhyun’s arms was just hovering over Sehun’s shoulder but as seconds passed and Baekhyun’s shoulder begin to shake, he pulls Sehun body closer until his whole body is embracing Sehun tightly under his chin.

     Once again, words were lost except for the sob and constant sniffing from Baekhyun. Sehun hugs his hyung tightly and he smiles brightly even if Baekhyun doesn’t see it. Kyungsoo eventually joins the two by sitting on the other side of the bed and hugging Baekhyun from the back. Although Kyungsoo doesn’t say it, his eyes spill a bucket of tears and he hugs Baekhyun’s tightly, silently telling him how much he misses him.

     Their tears dry out eventually and they let the silent seep into comfort as they lay there next to each other. Their breath and their hearts are calming and eventually Baekhyun managed to gather his thoughts as well.

     “I’m sorry for everything. I-I really am.”

     “As long as you’re okay, we’re okay,” Kyungsoo says but Baekhyun shakes his head.

     “I owe you an apology and I owe you an explanation.”

     “You don’t have to tell us now if you don’t want to.”

     “You’re both already so involved. I can’t keep you in the darkness any longer. I’m just worried you won’t be prepared.”

     “What is there to be prepared for? It’s not like we will leave you.” Again, Baekhyun shakes his head.

     “I’m afraid you can’t keep your temper. Before I tell you anything, promise me you won’t do anything stupid. Not ever, even if it is for me.”

     Sehun and Kyungsoo look at each other skeptical but they nod in the end.

     The rest of that morning was spent on storytelling. Baekhyun took all the willpower he has left to keep himself from breaking down but as the memories return to him like it was yesterday, he cries and shakes and breath uncontrollably to which both Sehun and Kyungsoo have trouble calming him down. It wasn’t easy for Baekhyun to tell his past but it wasn’t easy for the other two to listen either. So when Baekhyun finished telling his story, they were all mentally tired, exhausted and abused until there are no more tears left to cry.

     That was how Chanyeol found them when he stopped by to visit. Kyungsoo gave his arm to Baekhyun as a pillow while he lies on his left side facing Baekhyun. Baekhyun, on the other hand, is laying comfortably on his back but his left hand is on Sehun’s back to which the latter is laying on his right and is hugging Baekhyun’s waist loosely. 

     All in all, they look very adorable and Chanyeol can’t help but smile wider knowing that Baekhyun is finally reunited with his friends. His wrinkles are finally gone. Now, he’s just a sleeping angel in Chanyeol’s paradise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     That day, Chanyeol let the three have their own quality time because he knows for the next few days and weeks, he can have Baekhyun all to himself.

     Just as he planned, Chanyeol spends time with Baekhyun almost every hour and they visit every places Chanyeol deems beautiful. Chanyeol hogs all of Baekhyun’s attention, taking him on a tour, giving him all the delicious food, dressing him in the most beautiful cloth and gifting him anything he likes. Chanyeol wants to hog all of Baekhyun’s feelings but he didn’t have to do all of that because Baekhyun was already head over heels in love with him. It was just much easier than that.

     So for two weeks. Baekhyun and Chanyeol spend an enormous amount of times together but neither Sehun and Kyungsoo are jealous because they see that Baekhyun is happy and his happiness is also their’s.

     Every evening, they would take a walk through the garden together and a week ago, Baekhyun would be in a wheelchair, but now, he can start walking again. Even so, his legs are still weak and they stumble once in a while if Baekhyun is too focused on something else.

     Chanyeol, for an instant, is one of that distraction and Baekhyun mildly forget how to breathe sometimes just by looking at Chanyeol’s smiling face. Baekhyun wonders how long he had been like this, so blindly in love like this with the Prince. Was it the first time Chanyeol’s voice took his breathe away or the time when he persists on returning a favor? Or maybe that time when Chanyeol asked to be his friend or maybe all that time when the Prince is just there by his side through his worst and weakest moment. 

     Baekhyun can’t pinpoint it exactly but he knew his heart has always been leaning toward the Prince. And maybe it is a dangerous gamble but Baekhyun is at that moment in his life where he rather does it all then regret it later for not doing it at all. He would rather pour his heart out to get that happiness he deserves because right now, he’s more selfish than anyone.

     “Baek!” Chanyeol was barely able to catch Baekhyun before the latter falls on his face again.

     “Gosh, you’re daydreaming again.” Baekhyun embarrassingly holds onto Chanyeol’s arms and allow the Prince to pull him up.

     “Sorry. T-The flowers are nice today.” Baekhyun tried an excuse.

     “Yeah, but there are no flowers on my face.” Chanyeol raise an eye, “What? You think I haven’t noticed? Your stares are like lasers going all the way to my bones.”

     Baekhyun heats up even more- face, ears and neck red and all and Chanyeol loves teasing Baekhyun because Baekhyun looks adorable while being fluttered.

     “I-I wasn’t. There…..There’s are butterflies on your hair, a-and it was p-pretty.”

     “Yeah~ Sure.” Seeing that Baekhyun can’t even look at his face anymore, Chanyeol stops and assure Baekhyun to a resting place. 

     Baekhyun sighs the moment he sits down because his legs are so sore. It’s barely 20 minutes since there last stop but it’s also a big improvement from a few days ago when he can only walk for 10 minutes.

     “How are your legs? Are they hurting a lot?” Chanyeol asked in concern and settle next to Baekhyun to massage his legs.

     “It’s not too bad.” Baekhyun lied. He just doesn’t want to worry Chanyeol and he doesn’t want to waste the time they have together. Afternoons and dinner are all he gets with Chanyeol.

     “You’re lying. They’re shaking.”

     “It’s not that bad. I promise.” 

     Chanyeol doesn’t look convince so Baekhyun stands up and starts walking around. He was fine walking without help even if it was slow, but as Baekhyun turns around to show Chanyeol that he could even walk backward, he missed the slanted land behind him which could result in him broken bones if he falls. Baekhyun was just one step away from the hill when Chanyeol screamed his name and launched for him. 

     Baekhyun was only lucky that Chanyeol managed to reach him the moment his feet tipped off the hills but they were still very unlucky to fall off anyway because Chanyeol wasn’t balanced enough to keep them from falling. They roll down the small hill with Chanyeol using all of his body to protect Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s head is hidden in Chanyeol’s shoulder blade while the back of his head is protected by Chanyeol’s arm. With the short land of five turns, Chanyeol makes sure to land on his back because Baekhyun wouldn’t be strong enough to handle his weight. Even so, Baekhyun was groaning and moaning in pain the moment he lands on Chanyeol’s broad chest.

     “Are you okay?” Despite the slight pain on his back, Chanyeol’s concern was more towards Baekhyun.

     “You gave me a heart attack.” Finally, he rolls Baekhyun over on his back to let him ease his pain. “You’re so clumsy. Tell me if you’re okay, or where does it hurt?”

     Baekhyun doesn’t say anything and frown from the pain but slowly and surely he opens his eyes in teary to tell Chanyeol that he’s okay.

     “S-Sorry…. I didn’t mean to fall. I’ll b-be more careful.”

     “That’s a must.” the Prince sighs and lays back on the grass next to Baekhyun. For a second, Chanyeol was extremely frustrated at how careless Baekhyun was but one look at Baekhyun’s twinkly eyes and he gives up. He can never be angry at Baekhyun for long, not even for a minute.

     “Chanyeol, I’m sorry. I really am.” Baekhyun turns to look at him. Guilt was clearly in his eyes.

     “It’s okay. I’m not angry, but I definitely need to tell Sehun and Kyungsoo to be more aware of you.”

     “They already are.” 

     Baekhyun chuckle and looks back at the sky, wincing at how bright the sun is today at this time of the evening. Why is it so bright today? Isn’t it supposed to be raining season?

     Before Baekhyun could even cover his face with his arms, Chanyeol suddenly rolls onto him and cover him from the blazing sun. How Chaneyol even comes up with that position? Baekhyun has no idea, but the way the Prince fold his arms to shorten the distance between them had his heart beating fast. 

     Their faces are barely two inches away and with their locked with each other, Baekhyun’s heart begins to race. There wasn’t a trace of nervousness or embarrassment but Baekhyun can feel the heat rising up his neck. He could barely breathe in that position and he holds onto the grass for his dear life as if he’s trying to camouflage himself. Their body is not compressed together but they’re touching and it is yet the most intimidate position they’ve been together. 

     Chanyeol is practically caging Baekhyun like a prey caught in a trap while Baekhyun is the prey at its mercy, bending his neck in submission. 

     The situation is nerve wrecking since Chanyeol doesn’t say anything. The Prince kept mum and stares at him like he’s the most interesting art that needs to decipher but somehow Baekhyun can’t complain because he becomes more and more drown into the pair of eyes that warms his heart.

     Eventually, Baekhyun calms down and doesn’t tense anymore. Although his heart still beat loudly, he is able to breath more calmly and gently under Chanyeol’s pressure. In the midst of that dreamy state, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol caressing his head. Fingers thread through his hair like a Prince combing his Princess silk long hair and Baekhyun blush once again when Chanyeol smile down on him. Chanyeol’s dark orbs speak with so much love and Baekhyun can feel it, tingling through his veins like the blood that pumps him alive.

     Without a doubt, Chanyeol is his blood. He’s the one that kept him alive.

     Without Chanyeol, he would have never made it this far.

     Baekhyun wonders for the millionth times if loving Chanyeol is a crime and that letting the other love him back is a death wish. Is it so wrong if they just love each other? Is going against fate really something that horrid?

     Baekhyun wonders because they’re so deeply in love with each other and yet, they have yet to say anything, fearing that one wrong word could split them apart. If one day he could just have one wish, then he would wish to have a normal family with Chanyeol. 

     To be home. To be loved. That is all he wants.

     “Baek.” After a very very long time, Chanyeol finally said something.

     “Yeah?” A hush responds that feels so breathless.

     “I never said,” Chanyeol hesitated, "but….. you should know already, of who my heart yearns.”

     Baekhyun raised an eye, “How should I know? I can’t read minds?”

     This time, Chanyeol raised an eye, “Must I tell you to make it clear? I think I was clear enough.”

     “Maybe it wasn’t enough,” Baekhyun smirked, “for me.”

     “Oh yeah?” Chanyeol inches a lot closer and Baekhyun heart race in excitement.

     “Yeah.” Baekhyun hand automatically hold Chanyeol’s side, eager to connect their lips.

     “There’s no going back on this Baekhyun. I won’t let you go.”

     “I never said I would let go.”

     “I just thought you weren’t ready. You’re-“ Chanyeol teases, “fragile.”

     “That was offensive your Majesty.”

     “My heart isn’t small and so are my feelings.”

     “Nothing of yours that won’t fit in me.”

     “Oh yeah?” This time, Chanyeol smirked and Baekhyun heats up knowing why.

     “Chanyeol, you’re ruining the moment.”

     “Okay. Okay, sorry.” Chanyeol laughed but he was fast to get serious again. “But really, I was afraid.”

     Baekhyun understands.

     “I was afraid, you weren’t ready for me, that you would reject me.”

     “And I can’t lie that was my fear as well. You—— You’re just too perfect for me.”

     “Not anymore perfect than you. You were everything I wanted in a lover. Strong mind, witty, kindhearted and wise. You were everything I wasn’t.”

     “Chany—“

     “Baek. I love you.”  Finally, Chanyeol said it.

     “I love you and I loved you since a long time ago. Being friends with you was just an excuse.”

     Baekhyun knows that but still, he can’t say anything because back then, he was still trapped.

     “I love you. I love you with everything I have. Baekhyun, please don’t reject me. Please give me a chance.”

     And who was Baekhyun to reject? Ever since day one, Baekhyun never had the choice to reject Chanyeol. He never did and he never will. If anything, he was the one that should beg Chanyeol for a chance. A Prince like Chanyeol could have everything on the top of his palm so why would he want him, a broken soul, a nuisance. He should be the one begging. Not Chanyeol. Not his love.

     “Chanyeol….” Baekhyun’s eyes glitter with tears. “I-I wouldn’t——be able to.” and it’s true.

     “I love you.” Tears finally fall like an elegance bead of glass and it breaks Chanyeol’s apart. It broke him lose and he finally gives in to the space between them.

     As their lips touch, a blazing flame burns on their lips making them extremely cautious of each other’s kiss. Chanyeol could barely keep his lips still for three seconds but with every pull he takes he dives into it again, intoxicated by the feeling. Little touches like those make Baekhyun extremely desperate which makes his hand gripping hard on Chanyeol’s gown pulling him closer. The taller understands and he swiftly put his hand under Baekhyun’s head where he pulls him closer and locks their lips like that.

     Head tilted and lips intertwine, Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to open up and welcome Chanyeol in. Their tongues were a set of hot mess as they feel each other’s heat and sweetness. Baekhyun can’t help but roll his tongues sensually and thrust his muscle deeper into Chanyeol’s cavern. The Prince, on the other hand, can help but suck on Baekhyun’s sweetness to which Baekhyun moans and hugs him tighter.

     Neither could have enough of each other but neither could stop their raging desire. Their lips are finally locked and they don’t want to fall apart again. It was as if they were afraid that one wrong move could separate them completely and just the thought of that makes them want to die. 

     So they kiss….and kiss…..and kiss…… again, until their no air left inside their lungs and they were forced to separate.

     Chanyeol swears it’s been hours since he devours Baekhyun but barely any minutes has passed. Baekhyun looks deluded with his hooded eyes and mouth ajar and the wet lips that he just gave are still so invited but they both have to breath. Their chest was burning for help.

     “Baek,” Chanyeol huffs the name like a prayer and Baekhyun pulls on Chanyeol’s gown again, asking for more but Chanyeol could only give as much as a chanted kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

     “One more and you’ll pass out. Let that be it for today.” Chanyeol almost regret what he said when he sees Baekhyun’s pout but he knew he was doing the right thing. Baekhyun can’t handle hard physical activity right now.

     “Damn my body.” Baekhyun whispers.

     “Language young man.”

     “Not with you your Majesty.” Baekhyun caresses Chanyeol’s soft cheeks and leads it down towards his face one more time, “Never with you.”

     And Chanyeol gives in, giving Baekhyun a few more chapping kisses that allow them to feel each other but never too deep or else he can’t stop again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Ever since then, their love blooms and they couldn’t get enough of each other. They spend more time with each other and Chanyeol sleeps with Baekhyun every night.

     On some night their kisses goes a little overboard but Chanyeol always managed to keep himself in check which drives Baekhyun insane. 

     “Baekhyun. You know I can’t. Not until we’re married.”

     “But we can’t. I’m not of a royal blood.”

     “You are.”

     “Not officially.”

     “And we’re going to change that. I will change that. I won’t give up our happiness and I’m not giving up on you.”

     “But I’m against you doing anything dangerous. You’re facing the whole Kingdom for god sake.”

     “They already know I’m suspicious of them anyway, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for butting in and for hurting you but it was I who put you in this condition. I was the one who told them to be careful about their rightful heir so I have to fix this.”

     “Chanyeol, we talked about this. I’m never angry at you. I forgave you so you don’t have to fix anything.”

     “I do. I just couldn’t forgive myself.” 

     It was one of the rare times when Chanyeol is so frustrated that he was close to crying and Baekhyun hates seeing his lover like that. So guilty and so fragile.

     “Yeol— would you calm down? Please, I don’t like seeing you like this.” 

     Chanyeol only hugs Baekhyun tight and kisses him constantly on the head, telling him how sorry he is. They stand like that, with Baekhyun’s back against Chanyeol’s chest on the balcony staring at the beautiful night.

     The moon was full and so bright today if only they didn’t have the same discussion again. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun are just too stubborn for their own good. If only they didn’t love each other this much, they wouldn’t have a problem. But the night was chilling and their uneasy heart begins to calm as well. The peaceful silent woe Baekhyun to sleep and he leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder to relax.

     “We should go to sleep. It’s late.”

     “Hmmm.”

     “I’ll carry—“

     Suddenly, an error fire at them, aiming right at Baekhyun’s head and Baekhyun would have been dead if not for Chanyeol’s fast reflex. They both crash painfully on the ground after that and although they were not unconscious, they hit their head quite hard.

     Chanyeol was more scared for Baekhyun’s injuries than his own scratch on his face. His lover is groaning in pain and he screamed for his guard, demanding this whole area to be protected until he gets Baekhyun out of there safely.

     “Baekhyun— Baby, are you okay?”

     “Y-Yeah…” Baekhyun massaged his head as Chanyeol carries him away. It looks like his body can never be as strong as before no matter how much he will recover.

     “Chanyeol, your face.” Baekhyun reached up to touch the blood that drips on the Prince's face.

     “It’s small. Don’t worry about me. How is your head.”

     “It’s fine. I’ve recovered a lot. It just took me by surprise.”

     "I’ll have my physician look at you anyway.”

     “And you too.”

     “Of course.” Chanyeol smile. “I’ll be right next to you.”

     “Don’t go anywhere. Not right now."

     “I wouldn’t leave you for a second. I promise.”

     “Promise?”

     “Promise.”

     Baekhyun, for more than a reason, trembles, and clutch onto Chanyeol’s shirt.

 

**-tbc-**

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Approved

**Words: 18,092.**

**271018**

 

     Baekhyun remembers the warmth that wrath him that night like a sun that had embraced him with its gentle radiation. It felt like he could hypernet all year long, curled up and stuck in his own peace of mind. There was nothing but sweet dreams and beautiful memories of him, his friends and his love and that was all he needs because that was his definition of happiness.

     Baekhyun’s happiness is stupidly simple. It is simply Chanyeol who saved him, who gave him freedom and who gave him life. Because without Chanyeol in his life, he isn’t a freeman and being free was what he truly wants the moment he understands this ugly world. His happiness is when he’s all but a free man. It is when he is free to live the way he likes, free to love whomever he chooses and free to be loved and happy like everybody else.

     Chanyeol, the man who made it all possible for him is all of his happiness and if not, he is his everything.

     Chanyeol had been such an important piece in his life that just imagining that the Prince had been taken away from his life, it would felt like a stab of a sharp knife to his heart. He would grief as much that dreams will turn into nightmares and happiness would turn into despair.

     Baekhyun witnesses many times of Chanyeol being taken away from him or killed before his eyes. In those nightmares Baekhyun sees himself crying and grieving, heart torned million of pieces just like when he wakes up, screaming for Chanyeol. Despite the fake imagination that runs inside his mind, the pain was raw and it synchronizes with him, in reality, making him all so vulnerable.

     Like every time, he wakes up in anxiety, crying, frantic, sweating and minds hysterical of everything. But like every time, Chanyeol is there to calm him down, to whisper sweet words into his ear and assures him with kisses and warmth all over his body.

     “Baby—“

     “C-Chanyeol.”

     “I know. I know.”

     And Chanyeol repeatedly kisses his forehead and caresses his head in adoration.

    “I’m right here.”

     “Hm.” Baekhyun hums, still trembling and scared, “hmm.” With assurance and exhaustion, he eventually falls asleep.

     And when every night like that passed, the fire in Chanyeol’s eyes ignites even bigger. His swears on Baekhyun’s revenge on those put scars on his heart and soul and swears that he will heal every last one of it. Ever since they first met, Baekhyun’s pain has always been Chanyeol’s pain as well and he would never allow anyone to hurt his lovely 'finance' again. 

     On the other hand, Baekhyun always grew to hate himself, even more, every morning after that. It made him feel so weak, so vulnerable and so helpless. It pains him that Chanyeol is his weakness but at the same time, it also became his strength to become even stronger. He wants to rebuild his body, train and become stronger so that when the times comes, he could protect both of them. Although his body can never be the same anymore, he still honed his basic, learned new skills and practice with Sehun to regain his reflects. He fenced with Chanyeol sometimes but on those times, he was sure Chanyeol always goes easy on him. After all, he can no longer hold the heavy sword as he used too.

     Chanyeol never rejects him of anything. The Prince lets him train, even getting him a specialist so that he doesn’t hurt himself. It was beneficial for Chanyeol to know that Baekhyun can protect himself when a crisis arises. It would give him assurance that Baekhyun is working hard to protect himself while in reality, Baekhyun is doing it for Chanyeol.

     To be protected so he could protect.

     Feeling a shadow behind him, Baekhyun swiftly move his sword to point at the intruder. Turns out, it was no one but the Prince.

     “Chanyeol.” Baekhyun stops glaring and puts down his sword, still huffing for air

     “You’re working hard this morning. Don’t go to harsh on yourself.” Chanyeol reminds his lover as he lowers his surrendered hands to put a towel around Baekhyun’s neck to clean his sweat from face down.

     “It’s still early. Why aren’t you sleeping?”

    “Hmm... Well, someone is not in bed so I have to go find him.”

     “I’m not going anywhere. I just.... wanted to get it out of my head.” Baekhyun looks away with his lips purging.

     “I know and I wasn’t worried. I know where you are and I was just checking up on you. Moreover, I did not have anyone to cuddle with in bed so I was incredibly lonely.”

     “Hmmm.” Baekhyun can’t help but smile along with Chanyeol’s genuine one.

     “Aah, wait. I have something for you.” Chanyeol raises his hand and Yixing comes running in. “Bring the item for me.”

     “Yes, Your Majesty.”

     A few minutes later, another servant came, walking behind Yixing with a long box in his hand. Baekhyun raised his eyes, wondering what it is.

     “I had this done not so long ago. It should match you perfectly.”

     Baekhyun was still wondering what it is until the servant opens it and presented it to him.

     “A sword?” Baekhyun asked, amazed but confused. Nevertheless, it was still very enchanting.

     “Yes. I had it customized to your standard. I figured you needed your own.”

     Feeling touched, Baekhyun looks at the sword without taking it out of the box. In memorization, he looks at the design, feeling the symbol of the Phoenix and the letters engraved into the swords right under his finger. It almost felt like it was his own baby and he just wants to caress it with so much love and give it so much attention

     “Fearless.” It reads and Baekhyun said the word breathlessly.

     “That’s right. Just like you.” Chanyeol said proudly. “Now why don’t you try it? Tell me if you still need it fixed.”

     Excitedly, Baekhyun takes the sword out of the box only to be amazed by the weight in his hand. Compared to a normal sword, it was too light, perhaps too light for it to be real or used in battles, but Baekhyun bets on the sword with its sharpness. Just by looking, Baekhyun can imagine how this sword can cut a person in two in one swing and pierce through two people if he aims right enough. He curiously runs his finger along the edge and it tears his skin immediately as if his skin was just paper.

     “Woah.” Baekhyun who was still fascinated did not see Chanyeol signing and asking Yixing to go get a piece of bandage. He took the sword with him instead to the field to test it, swinging it with all of his might and during that whole time, he had the biggest smile on his face.

     “This is perfect,” Baekhyun mutters despite his short breath. This was the final piece that he had been looking for. Now, he could be invisible even if his body never recovers again.

     “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol walks to him. “Put this on first. You hurt yourself just now.”

     “Chanyeol, this is perfect. This is it. Thank you.” Baekhyun jogs to him excited with his hair flapping up and down like and happy puppy.

     “Yes, it is.” Chanyeol laughs in adoration, “But I didn’t get this for you so you could be reckless. I will have another one made that is less dangerous for you to practice.”

     “—But.”

“No, but and I promise it will be the same, just less sharp,” Chanyeol said as he finishes wrapping Baekhyun’s finger. “I also had the sword holder and the belt made so when you need it for some reasons, you will always have it conveniently ready by your side.”

Baekhyun smiles in utter bliss.

"Now, will you join me for breakfast. I’m starving.”

“I would love to.” Baekhyun leaned up for a peck on Chanyeol’s lips before he rushes himself to clean up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     They were cuddling that afternoon when the front gate of the palace pushed open. It makes Baekhyun curious about who might enter the palace due to the fact that not many people can pass the gate at this time. Baekhyun saw the crest on the carriage and he knew immediately it was Chanyeol’s parents. But weren’t they suppose to be coming back next month?

    “It’s my parents. They’re back early.”

    ‘Well, no shit’ Baekhyun swears in his head. He’s not ready for this. He wasn’t supposed to meet them until much later on.

     “Don’t be scared. I told you. They are lovely. Would you like to greet them?”

     Baekhyun immediately shakes his head, eyes round in fear and lips pressed together.

     “That’s okay, but you’ll meet them anyway. They will love you.” The Prince caresses Baekhyun’s cheek trying to calm him down but the weight of Chanyeol’s words made his hand felt a lot heavier instead and it made Baekhyun’s heart race.

    How can they love him, a nobody, an outlier, an unknown stranger who appears out of nowhere and declares to be Chanyeol’s lover? For all they know, he could be an enemy’s son, or-or just some commoners who they won’t accept as Chanyeol’s partner. No matter what Chanyeol said, the Phoenix will definitely never accept him into the family. Gosh, he will probably be ready to be kicked out or even worst returned to his kingdom.

    “Hey… Baek.” Chanyeol pulls him into a hug seeing his eyes, shaking in fear.

     “I promise you whatever you’re thinking in your head, it won’t happen. I know my parents well enough to know that they will welcome you. If you’re really not ready, then I’ll give you time. They already know you are here anyway. For now, I told them you are a friend, but with people talking all around, I know the news has reached their ears. When you are ready, I will clear our status with them but until then, take your time.”

     “What will you tell them?”

     “That you are my lover and that I want to marry you one day.”

     “Chanyeol, I must be a Royalty in order to marry you. It’s a custom and you can’t just tell them my real identity.”

     “I will. I must. For your own good, for your country’s own good, for my own good and for both of our future. And if we really can’t change the fact that you are not a Royalty no matter what, then the custome can be changed. Time moves on and people change. Customs and traditions can be fixed and changed and so are our fate. Promise me you’ll believe in us. Promise that you won’t give up on us no matter what.”

     For a few seconds, Baekhyun hesitated and Chanyeol got scared.

     “Baekhyun—“

     “— I promise,” Baekhyun whispers, holding Chanyeol tightly between his arms.

     “I love you and I promise.”

Satisfied and proud, Chanyeol leans down to take Baekhyun against his lips. Innocently they went, slowly and gently, but with every move that Chanyeol initiated, it is reciprocated with just as much passion and love. 

“Alright, I must go greet them. Wait here. I won’t be long.”

“Okay” Baekhyun reply before he helps Chanyeol put on his gown. 

“I’ll see you for dinner.”

“See you.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     A lot happened in that four months including the normality of Baekhyun, Sehun and Kyungsoo's existence in the palace. People used to buzz behind their back but with time and effort, the three begin to gain the people’s heart. Kyungsoo had it easy because food is everyone’s favorite. Even the palace shelf wants to learn from him or teach him a few things. Sehun, on the other hand, stealing lady’s hearts and gaining acknowledgment with his handsome looks and endless skills. In no time, those two had blended into the palace as if they had been there in the first place.

     Unlike Sehun and Kyungsoo however, Baekhyun took a while to crawl into the people’s heart. To begin with, Baekhyun was never the type to conversant or make friends since he prefers to be alone He didn’t care about what people think and didn’t care about fixing his image. Being by Chanyeol’s side was all he needs and so he did, always staying Chanyeol side and only talking to Chanyeol and his friends. It took one small incident when he overheard a conversation between Yixing and Chanyeol that changed his mind. According to that conversation, Chanyeol was not happy with how everyone is treating Baekhyun behind his back. The people are not approving Baekhyun as Chanyeol’s lover and they do not want to serve Baekhyun as a guest either. It was stressing Chanyeol out and the Prince was struggling.

    Ever since then, Baekhyun decided to put some effort into making a friend and being nice for Chanyeol's sake and perhaps for his own benefit in the future as well. He started with the palace library, roaming around there constantly and returning many times to borrow new books. It was there that he made friends with some elders and scholars who are filled with overwhelming with knowledge. They love him for his mindset, his wisdom, his broad knowledge, his maturity and his many personalities that makes them want to talk to him more. Till, this day, Baekhyun still comes back to play chess with them occasionally.

     Baekhyun then targeted his second favorite place in the palace where he spends the most time, the flower garden. There, he made friends with them slowly by talking to people one by one. Baekhyun talked about flowers about the possible improvement each of the gardeners can do, help them with their chores and even share with them some herbal knowledge that could possibly help them in the long run. It was then that he was introduced to the medical section of the palace. Obviously there, Baekhyun was one of the best. He fit in immediately and everyone was quickly by his side to invent and improve new medicine.

     Section by section like that, Baekhyun crawls into the heart of the people and stays there permanently. Now, everyone bows to him respectfully and Baekhyun, on the other hand, replies to them friendly. Baekhyun enjoyed the surprised face Chanyeol pulled up and perhaps too much of the intense foreplay at night. 

     Baekhyun admits he doesn’t know what to do most of the time during those moments but Chanyeol says he was a natural. Baekhyun doesn’t know if he should be proud of that compliment but it does bring joy to him that he can pleasure Chanyeol as well. Until this day, Baekhyun is still incredibly embarrassed when Chanyeol looks at him in the eyes and smile whenever they do it. Now, he wonders how he will handle it when they actually do the intercourse. Surely, the teasing part is not what Baekhyun is looking forward to.

     That being said, Baekhyun had come to a peace agreement with everyone in the palace- everyone except for the King and Queen, the most important people here. Here, it doesn’t matter how friendly he is, how much everyone loves him. As long as the King and the Queen don’t approve of him, not even Chanyeol can let him stay. Sooner or later, Baekhyun would have to prove to them somehow that he is good enough for Chanyeol. Even if it means leaving the palace, Baekhyun would still try to find his worth before coming back.

     Meeting your possible future in-laws is not easy especially when they are the King and Queen of a Kingdom. Baekhyun may have grown up in a palace but the King and Queen of Lion Heart is NOTHING compared to the King and Queen of Firentique. Chanyeol’s parents are on a whole different level.

    One day has passed and he can not let another hour passed without introducing himself. It would be more than disrespectful- more than enough to get his head cut off. He would have to find a way to make himself presentable in front of the two rulers soon. He knows Chanyeol gave him time but still he can not disrespect them any longer. Tomorrow morning, he will see them for breakfast.

     The plan, however, was a fail. Early in the morning, Baekhyun had woken up early and get ready before Chanyeol even woke up. Chanyeol can see the nervousness everywhere in his eyes and he had told Baekhyun to calm down and gather his courage while the Prince change. At exactly eight in the morning, Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked out of their chamber and walk to the dining room. Baekhyun fidgets with his gown the whole way and took a big breathe when the door open but when the room came to their clearing, neither the King or Queen was there.

     “Your Majesty,” one of the servant bow, “the King and Queen had an early breakfast due to their schedules.”

     Baekhyun breathes out of relief but also in disappointment.

     So for the rest of the day, Baekhyun decided to do his usual routine until dinner comes. Surely, they will meet tonight.

     Unfortunately, they did not meet again. They actually didn’t meet for the next three days and so Baekhyun was beginning to think, the King and Queen are avoiding him on purpose. It's clear that they hate him.

     “Baekhyun, that’s nonsense.” Chanyeol has determined it was just a coincident.

     “Then how do you explain their busy schedules. They must not want to see my face at all.”

     “They are just busy. They just got back and they must attend to all the palace affair.”

     “You did most of them already, what is there for them to do.” Baekhyun is starting to spout nonsense and Chanyeol would have scolded him if he didn’t already know Baekhyun is feeling scared.

     “Baby,” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun onto his laps and holds his hands, “I know you are scared and I know that there are plenty of scenarios running in your head but you must believe me when I said they will accept you. Their judgment is likewise to mine and so when it comes to love, it does not matter whether you are rich, poor, ugly or beautiful. Once they see how much we love each other. They will accept us.”

     “You don’t know that.”

     “Then we will make them accept us. We’ll make it happen. No matter what.”

     “I-I…” Baekhyun huffs frustratedly and for the first time, Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s hands away. “I need space.”

     Chanyeol could barely utter a word when Baekhyun rushes out the door. Baekhyun needed to calm down and Chanyeol had no choice but to let the latter go. This time, it seems like he must talk to his parents.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Keeping his mind occupied, Baekhyun had moved from the library to the garden. There, he had brought a basket with him to collect some flowers for later’s flowers arrangement and some herbs he personally nurtured for the physician department. He kept himself busy, reciting the poems he read from before and picking the wilting flowers from the bushes. He rounds from places to places to make sure every corner of the big garden is perfect and he even passed by the tea house to water the flowers. What he didn’t expect though, was the Queen sitting there on one of the chairs with a cup of tea in her hand and is now staring at his curiosity.

 

     “Y-Your Majesty.” Baekhyun stutters and bow on his knee.

 

     The Queen did not seem surprised but she did not seem to be surprised either. She continued to drink her tea while boring holes into his body with her stares. Baekhyun did nothing but stay still and kept his head low. He didn’t want to make the wrong move and thus he decided he won’t nudge or say a word until he is given permission to.

     After what seems like forever, the Queen finally stands up and Baekhyun flinched out of fear on nervousness. He did not know if she intended to leave but upon seeing a pair of heels right in front of his eyes, Baekhyun knows the Queen was right in front of him. Baekhyun was sweating tons by the time the Queen grabs his arm and usher him up. He didn’t know what she wants or how she looks at him because Baekhyun didn’t dare to look up. By the time he is fully standing, Baekhyun was still looking down.

     “You must be Baekhyun. The one who took care of my garden while I was away.”

     The Queen's voice was gently but still, Baekhyun didn’t dare to say a word.

     “Baekhyun, dear, Look at me. I mean not to bite.” and she lifted Baekhyun’s face by his chin. “There, now I can have a better look at the boy whom my Prince choose. Indeed, you are quite a beauty.”

     Baekhyun didn’t stop trembling completely, but he did calm down a bit due to the benevolent smile on the Queen's face. The smile sure feels familiar and now, Baekhyun knows who Chanyeol’s looks alike.

     “I must have been intimidated. I’m sorry. I did not mean too. Why don’t you come over here and enjoy some tea with me? There are things I must ask.”

     After tea was served, Baekhyun was asked many things. Things such as flowers, herbs, how thankful she was toward Baekhyun for taking care of her garden and even more thankful for how he risked his life to saved Chanyeol. The Queen told him, she was forever thankful and if he accepted, she could grant him another award. Baekhyun declined polity and ever since then they talked comfortably about their experience while being a botanist.

     In a matter of an hour, Baekhyun and the Queen were on very friendly terms. Although they did not talk about Chanyeol and his relationship with the Prince, Baekhyun was okay because he was able to talk comfortably with the Queen and got on her good side. For the time being, Baekhyun was happy with that.

     “My dear, I must go now, but let us meet for dinner. I will have them make what you like.” 

     “Your Majesty, you don’t have to.”

     “None sense. This is the first meal we have together, we must make it as big as possible. It’s decided. You will not decline.”

     “Yes, your Majesty.”

      “And now I must leave. For dinner, we shall meet again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun had search for Chanyeol everywhere and when he did, he threw himself at Chanyeol and gleefully tells him what happened during the day. It wasn’t like they were approved of their relationship but the meeting went so well Baekhyun was so gleeful.

     Due to what happened in the garden, Baekhyun gained a lot of confident for dinner. Although he is still nervous about meeting the King for the first time, Baekhyun was still very sure that dinner will go just as well. It is just as Chanyeol said. His parents are very friendly and kind as it runs in their blood. Although Baekhyun must admit that all three of them are very intimidated for the first impression.

     For the strangest reason, the Firentique did not ask him about his personal information. They were very curious about his life but none of the questions were about his background. Right then, he didn’t have to guest because he was sure Chanyeol said something. It may have been one of the better choices Chanyeol made which he mentally remind himself to thank Chanyeol later.

     During dinner, Baekhyun was unusually talkative due to the fact that the King and Queen had been very interested in his life. For that simple reason, Baekhyun couldn’t control his excitement and turned into a person he never was. The old Baekhyun would have been quiet. The old Baekhyun would rather eat in silence and glue himself to the piles of book he owns in his room. But being in this big room was a change. To even face Chanyeol’s parents was a big change in himself, but Baekhyun doesn’t realize that about himself. Only Chanyeol and the Prince was very proud.

     Dinner ended better than good because Baekhyun had some wine and was about to relax. He wasn’t drunk, no, but he was tipsy enough to tease and joke with Chanyeol. The atmosphere easily rises from there and they ride to heaven together before falling into a comfortable sleep.

     That night, however, the same old nightmare haunt him like it wants to remind him of who he truly is. It was as if his mind didn’t want him to live in peace. That no matter where he is and what he had changed to, he is still the 'red highlight monster, that was better off dead than alive'.

     So Chanyeol had to remind him of his worth and love him with all the kisses he had to make Baekhyun calm down. But Chanyeol realized then that Baekhyun not only changed for the better but also for the worst. Now, the strong independent Baekhyun can no longer live alone as he now has a pillar to lean on in the form of Firentique’s Park Chanyeol. As if he is the pill to Baekhyun’s sanity, Baekhyun can no longer live without his daily dose of love.

    But if Baekhyun could argue with Chanyeol then, he would argue that he now has a reason to keep on living. He may have a weakness, a person to protect and sacrifice, but if not for Chanyeol, he would not have this life at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Chanyeols lover for Baekhyun grew bigger by day and by two weeks, Chanyeol was restless. His parents never mention their relationship at all, as if they had completely forgotten about the issues. Chanyeol took the chance to asked one night and thankfully, they did not hesitate to explain why.

     “We need time to approve him. We need to know who he is and what his intentions are.”

     “He just wants to be with me.”

     “Two weeks is not enough. Let us observe him. He must convince us in all ways.”

     “How long must you need.”

     “Until we think it’s enough.”

     After that, Chanyeol had no choice but to sighs and retreat back to his room. Baekhyun is reading his book like every other night and Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun ever questions the King and Queen’s opinion of him. He sat next to Baekhyun, slowly taking the book away and pull him down to the bed. Baekhyun was confused for a while but he quickly gives in and cuddles with Chanyeol tightly. Naturally, he is lured to his lover’s manly scent and he breaths right at the neck where he lands a kiss and stays there feeling content.

     Chanyeol is used to Baekhyun’s habits, always going for his neck first before anything and it tickles every time but the cuddle is always worth it. Chanyeol took his chance to pull Baekhyun even closer, intertwining their legs together like two strands of noodles being braided together. Lots of kisses always come after. From the forehead to the noes to the cheeks and always to the lips. Baekhyun awaits excitingly every single time and with every time they kiss, they take it slow, passionate and lovingly. 

    “You know, I never imagine that one day, I will be together with someone, cuddling and kissing and loving him like this. I never imagined having such feeling as love because, for all I know, I believed I was incapable of.”

     “Everyone is able to love just as much as they deserved to be loved.”

     “But I grew up in an environment where I am unwanted. I didn’t know what love was, didn’t know what affection is and that’s why it was so hard to accept you at first. You were such a foreign…. thing. even Kyungsoo and Sehun didn’t care as much and it’s not because they didn’t want to, but because I always push them away. Kyungsoo and Sehun weren’t in any position to do anything for me anyway. There are lines they can not cross, while you…… what is there for you not to cross. Even if you did…… who can punish you?”

     “I cross because I love you. Even a Prince have certain rules he can not break but if it is for you then I will do anything. For me, nothing is worst then losing you. You really are my world.”

     “You’re cheesy when it comes these moments but I can’t say I don’t like them. I get used to them eventually.”

     “Just so you can love me a little more.”

     “I love more than enough. I might love you more than I love myself.”

     “And that I can not approve. You must love yourself just as much as you love me. If not more. I would not stand it if you risk your life just to save mine. I will live with guilt forever.”

     “But let’s not talk about that. Let me ask you. What did you go to your parent’s for? It’s late in the night.”

     “Well.” Chanyeol hesitated.

     “Don’t say it’s about our relationship. Did you bring up the topic?”

     “I couldn’t understand why they didn’t.”

     “You shouldn't have Chanyeol. They are testing us.” How did Baekhyun know? evenChanyeol has no idea why.

     “You already know.” 

     “Anyone would have guessed. No parents would let their child choose an unworthy person for themselves so I am working hard to get their approval one day so don’t do that again. Don’t ask them and make them think twice about me. Put pressure on them they might think I’m forcing you to do it.”

     “Fine, I’m sorry. I was just worried about you, but I guess I didn’t have too. You got it under control.”

     “Of course, who do you think I am?”

     “You’re my precious Baekhyunnie.”

     “No. I’m your precious husband to be.”

     Feeling excited at Baekhyun confident, Chanyeol’s chest bloom with happiness and thus he crushes Baekhyun in an incredibly tight hug. 

     Baekhyun groans in discomfort and tries to wiggle out but before he knows it, hands crawl skillfully beneath his shirt while lips are on his neck munching and marking territories. Instantly, his body trembles and whimpers at the very touch, feeling absolutely sensitive when it comes Chanyeols skillful fingers. Chanyeol’s shirt is crunched up badly in Baekhyun’s fist but he gives no mind for he loves the fact that Baekhyun is writhing in pleasure beneath him. Baekhyun’s face flush from the blood rush and his body begin to heat up like a boiling machine. Baekhyun has long known what will happen next but he could never get enough of it. He’s always excited, always anticipating and always craving for more. 

     The Prince spread his legs apart and grip tightly onto one of his thighs to keep high and in place. The other free hand busily arouse his nubs, squeezing it and twitching it until it hurts and bruises. Chanyeol had never been rough but he knows what is necessarily to make Bekhyun go over the edge. With the Prince ’s lips and tongue teasing his ears and his hands and weight immobilizing him, Baekhyun could only curl his toes and moan. 

     Overwhelmed by the pleasure, Baekhyun tries to break free many times but Chanyeol had aggressively fold him in two to restrain his movement and holds his wrist down to stop him moving. Baekhyun whimpers and moans from the torturous sensation and he were on the verge of tears, begging the Prince for mercy. 

    “Chan—ah—nh! No—ah!” But to deaf ears, Chanyeol use his tongue, licking circles under Baekhyun's ear to form tingling sensation throughout his body, making him finally let out his first tear.

     To make it worst, Chanyeol is rutting his hard member against Baekhyun's, teasing him with such pleasure but never actually enough. Chanyeol humps harshly as if he’s actually thrusting and Baekhyun hates it because it’s all nothing but false illusion. He wants more. He wants the real thing because he wants to connect with Chanyeol so bad. He wants to be one with Chanyeol so bad.

     “Baekhyun!” The Prince moans his name in his ears, “Touch me.”

     “L-Let me.” 

     And Chanyeol lets Baekhyun go. He gave the latter the short amount of time to slide down their garment and wrap both of their manhood together. Baekhyun waste no time to put his slender fingers to use. He jacks his hand harshly, while Chanyeol thrust into his hand without hesitation. Their members rust against each other and they moan in harmony in sheer pleasure. Baekhyun lost himself a long time ago when he throws his head back and closes his eyes but Chanyeol was still there, eyes full of lush and focused on Baekhyun’s pleasured face. Such an alluring, and seducing face Baekhyun is having and Chanyeol could not control the beast inside him when he licks his lips and narrows his eyes. 

     “C-Chanyeol!”

     Chanyeol thrust faster. so fast he had to hold onto the conjunction of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder to stable their body. Chanyeol knows he was losing. Every time they do this, he is just another step closer to fucking Baekhyun for real. It’s in a matter of time that they get married so why not do it now? Chanyeol asked himself many times as well and the answer is always the same. He wanted to give Baekhyun a proper name, a proper status with a purity that no one can taint. No one can ever say the smaller male seduce the Prince for his seat and no one will ever insult Baekhyun for his impurity before his marriage. He will never let anyone take advantage of such facts to hurt Baekhyun. Never.

     Soon enough, they finish with Chanyeol practically burying Baekhyun beneath. Their stomachs are dirty but they're too tired and high to even move. Baekhyun let Chanyeol be while he kisses Chanyeol on the cheek in affection. Chanyeol eventually gets up and when he did, he had a smile on his face that made Baekhyun shies away. Baekhyun was in no condition to look at Chanyeol in the face. He never did during these moments.

     “Wait here. I’ll get a towel.”

     Once again, they cuddling closely against each other’s chest. It was yet another beautiful night where they get to sleep soundly by each other’s side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     As more days passed, Chanyeol’s parents are more than convincing that Baekhyun is more than worthy. His knowledge of history, math, literature, politics, medicine, art, and even swordsmanship had passed all of their expectation. They can help but feel so proud of relief that soon, the Kingdom will soon be in good hands and that his son will be happy for the rest of his life. Chanyeol’s parents had seen how Baekhyun dealt with different situations in which they didn’t ask him to. With his fast reflex and quick thinking Baekhyun relief a lot of stress off the rulers’ shoulder. Whether it is as small as choosing dinner for the night or how they should prepare a welcoming tour for their guests, Baekhyun had put together a plan that not only surprised them but also taught them something new.

     For an instant, they didn’t know that they can forecast a storm from coming just by looking at dragonflies. According to Baekhyun, if dragonflies are flying very low, it is a sign, a warning that a storm will come and thus they should not stay outside for too long. Thanks to Baekhyun, they were able to stay dry and had a wonderful dinner inside with relaxing music and warm tea for the cold night. Baekhyun had personally checked all of the flower arrangements and redo it all himself if they weren’t to his liking. The menu was made by him and the music was chosen by him as well. Baekhyun prepared everything and proved to the Queen that he can be in charge and he can do it perfectly.

     The King, on the other hand, is impressed by Baekhyun ideas and tactics for their military plan. Baekhyun had gone for surrender tactics to reduce death and damage instead of completely annihilate the enemy. Baekhyun had also offered a plan to give shelter and food to the poor while they work for the Kingdom without any wages. Proper clothes and health examination will be given twice a year. They can use forty to fifty percent of the tax money for that because for the upcoming future they do not wish to focus on wars which will reduce their cost on weapons. The King wanted peace and equality.

     Baekhyun surprised everyone, including Chanyeol and he had all of the characteristics to become the next ruler with Chanyeol except, there is one tiny problem left.

     The King and Queen, does not know the depth of Baekhyun’s love for Chanyeol.

     Baekhyun may be smart and well trained. He talks well, with sweet words and can think four steps ahead which is actually really brilliant, but how can the King and Queen be sure that that talent won’t turn on them later on. What if Baekhyun’s plan was to overthrow Chanyeol and kill them all in the end? It would be the last test they would be given.

    It was during one of the family dinners. Rumors have been spreading that bandits had invaded their Kingdom and are raging a storm. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been forbidden to go outside and the King and Queen had doubled their guards. The four is having their usual dinner but today, the Queen did not feel well

     She had a constant frown on her face and Baekhyun took notice and he began to feel worried.

     “My Queen, are you not feeling well?”

     “I might have had a long day. My stomach is coiling in discomfort.”

     “Then you must rest early for the night. Elief, the Queen—“     

     “It’s just weird. A very bad weird. Like something bad will happen, Everyone must be on their guards.”

     “My Queen, you are overthinking. Perhaps you are just very tired.” The King tried to comfort his wife by putting his hand on her’s.

     “You’re right.” The Queen sighs.

     “Elief, take her Majesty to her room,” Baekhyun ordered and stood up in respect. In all honesty, he was very worried about her as well.

     Upon seeing Elief taking her Majesty’s hand, Baekhyun sighs in relief and was about to sit down when all of the windows broke at the same time. Men in black suddenly jump in and they had sharp weapons, each with a few. Hearing the Queen and the other maids screamed, Baekhyun immediately took a knife and ran to protect them while Chanyeol protected the King. His fast reflect managed to block a knife from hurting the Queen and he was able to push the Queen to a further side where the guards can easily come and protect the Queen. Even so, their life was far from being safe.

     While he waits for Chanyeol to bring his father as well, Baekhyun fights hard to defend anyone from getting hurt. Everything was actually more controlled then they thought due to Baekhyun and Chanyeol skillful swordsmanship, but the moment all the lights turn off, the situation suddenly changes.

     Panic arises and Baekhyun starts to lose his cool due to all the screaming. It wasn’t dark completely but the situation was so hectic and there were so many people, Baekhyun couldn't define who is enemy and who is not. Black shadows mingle together and he cannot locate where the Queen, the King or Chanyeol was and that was his biggest fear. He fights with his instinct all while he looks for Chanyeol. The sounds of sword clashing are still loudly in the air and he tries to follow it to find Chanyeol. Yet before he could even reach anyone, a loud groan was heard and he panics, even more, knowing all too well it belongs to Chanyeol.

     “Chanyeol! Chanyeol!” He screamed for his lover, not minding that he would give his position away. Chanyeol was more important.

     “Where are —“ More swords come at him and he tried to defend himself but failed miserably when the second and the third hit made contact with him. Baekhyun groan, falling painfully to the ground and when the final blow hits the back of his neck, he drops unconscious on the ground. His body aches like a heavy rock had crashed on his body but the only thing that is on his mind is his beloved lover - Chanyeol.

     ‘Please--Please be safe.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The memories flashed before his eyes like a hard slap to the face. Swords fly, and man roar, everyone was attacked and his own life was also in great danger. He didn’t have a choice but to protect his father but his mind had been focused on Baekhyun and his eyes were constantly searching for him as well. He spotted Baekhyun not so far away and he remembered how swiftly Baekhyun had moved his sword to fight the enemy to protect himself and the Queen. Chanyeol’s heart burst through the roof more than several times when he saw men attacking Baekhyun and successfully landing a long scratch on his beautiful arm. Blood oozed out and socking and his shirt and Chanyeol chest burn in rage, wanting to kill anyone who dares they hurt his beloved.

     It was only worst when the light turns off and someone managed to cut a small line on his thigh. Baekhyun screamed for his name, probably hearing him groan in pain and panic. He cursed inwardly, ‘what was Baekhyun thinking giving away his position?’ but Chanyeol knew better than to stay quiet and make Baekhyun worried even more. So he opened his mouth and was ready to answer but Baekhyun groan midway and Chanyeol knew something happened. 

     “Baekhyun!” He remembered calling but no one responds and that made him even more scared. Baekhyun is hurt. He has to find him.

     “Baekhyun!”

     “We got him. Go! Go! Go!” Someone suddenly shouts and the rest of them started to retreat.

     Who did they get? Who did they want!

     He called for Baekhyun, over and over again, and by the time he saw them leaving the window and saw someone unconscious being carried away, he knew he was too late.

     He ran to them. praying that it isn’t Baekhyun but upon seeing the outfit and the highlighted hair, Chanyeol knew he couldn’t be wrong.

     “Baekhyun! Baekhyun!” He was leaning across the window, ready to follow them when a hand pulled him back and landed a blow on his face. It was in a matter of seconds that blackness consumes him and the last thing he saw, was a handmade pair of boot with a royal crest on the side. Chanyeol knew who those boots belong but his question was why? What did Kris Dragneel have to do with this?

     Chanyeol woke up covered in sweat and bolting out of his bed. His heart thumps dangerously fast and his eyes anxiously looking for Baekhyun.

     “Darling, you are awake.” The Queen hurried to his side and the King rise from his chair. Everyone was there, including Kris, Yixing, the physician, and even the maids, but Baekhyun wasn’t there. Everyone but Baekhyun.

     “Baekhyun.” He gasps the name shockingly.

     “Honey, calm down. Calm down first.”

     “Where is Baekhyun? Where is he?”

     “Chanyeol you need to calm down first. Baekhyun is fine.” Yixing spoke up.

     “Is he? T-they did not get him? I must see him.” Chanyeol rose from his bed and moved to the edge of his bed.”

     “Y-You can’t go yet. You must rest and he must rest too.”

     “But I must confirm that he is okay. I saw they take him. I saw how brutal they were treating him, carrying him on their back like that. I must check that he’s safe.”

     “C-Chanyeol, darling. Hear mother out. Calm down and hear mother out. It was only a test.”

     Suddenly, Chanyeol stops moving frantically and freezes. “What do you mean?” His eyes furrowed in confusion and in anger. His mother couldn’t have— 

     “Baekhyun was a perfect man. He succeeds all of our expectation and had proved that he was more than worth it to be your betroth. However, his perfection did not prove his love for you. He may betray us all and—"

     “That’s impossible. He wouldn’t do that. He-He has no reason to.”

     “We’re just doing this for you. We want to protect you and make you happy.”

     “If you wanted me to be happy, then you wouldn’t hurt him. You saw how they treated him right? They pointed their sword like they wanted to kill him. To begin with, you should have discussed this with me.”

     “We wanted to see for ourselves. Who this man is and what his motives are. Asking you would not do well. You would stand his side and you might have believed his lies. Your father’s eyes are always the best at looking at people.”

     “As good as father is at seeking the truth, Baekhyun is a genius hiding his secrets. He had many doors, and many masks and it took me more than an incident to make him talk to me. He bears many scars and had an excruciating past. He tried to push me away so he could have a peaceful life. Baekhyun didn’t wish for a luxury life and he didn’t have any motives either. If he anything, it would he wanted to be free, to be loved and to have a family. That was all he wants.”

     “I-I’m sorry, we didn’t know, but you can’t blame us either. We are your parents. We have the right to be suspicious.”

     “But you are treating him like a criminal. Did you not see? They were hurting him and treating him like a trash bag. What have you ordered?"

     “We just wanted to take him away and scared him a little. Hear his resolve and observe him little by little. If he really loved you. He would even risk his life to go back to you. But we had orders for them to be careful and treat him with limits. Baekhyun was not to be tortured and killed. I don’t understand why they were harsh with him either."

     “Where is Baekhyun? Where did you hide him?”

    “In a dungeon not so far from here. He—“

     Chanyeol suddenly stands up and walks to give Yixing and Kris each a punch.

     “You bastards! You know what Baekhyun went through and yet you did not warn my mother that Baekhyun cannot be in there. A dungeon? Are you trying to break him again? Are you seriously trying to kill him?”

     “What do you mean? Killing? What is the meaning of this?” The King, finally speaks. 

     The story is too long and Chanyeol doesn’t have time. He must find Baekhyun right the way and take him back to where it’s safe.

     “Where is he? Where is he!” Chanyeol screamed.

     “Your Majesty, this way.” Kris who had risen up from the floor was leading the way which Chanyeol immediately follows.

     The Queen and King’s plead goes to deaf ears as he is more worried for Baekhyun’s condition than their guilt. Right now, all he cares about is Baekhyun and it makes him restless knowing that Baekhyun could be reliving his past once again without him by his side. His parents being the mastermind makes it worst for the whole situation and Chanyeol doesn’t know if Baekhyun could even forgive his parents later on. All he wishes is that Baekhyun doesn’t hate him after this. He wishes no matter what, Baekhyun would still choose him in the end.

     The whole ride to the dungeon took longer than Chanyeol expected. His parents told him that it is ten minutes away by carriage, but in reality, it is twenty minutes at it’s fastest pace.

     When Chanyeol arrives, the place looks eerie and suspicious. Why is there no lights? Why is there no guards around?

     Chanyeol burst into the place, breaking down the doors and going straight downstairs. When the place is found dark and empty, Chanyeol feels even more anxious. Something doesn’t feel right.

     “Where are they? Are you playing jokes, Kris?”

     “No your Majesty. This is indeed the place they must keep him.”

     “Search the area. All of you better find something or your heads are all off!”

     “Yes, your Majesty!” All the guard's chorus.

     “Yixing, who was in charge of this mission. Are they our palace guards?”

     “Yes, your Majesty. They are the guards under Sir Namsoo.”

     “Why would they choose him? He may be a promising guard who had protected Firentique for decades, but he never liked Baekhyun. He would do anything to get rid of Baekhyun.”

     “The King wouldn’t know that and you know, he favors Sir Namsoo.”

     “I don’t have a good feeling about this. This is no longer a simple test. Baekhyun is kidnapped and we have no idea who took him and where he is.” Chanyeol sits down frustratedly and clasps his hands in terror. It would be a lie if he isn’t scared to his wit right now. Baekhyun’s life is in danger and he’s as helpless as a trapped kitty.

     “Your Majesty.” Yixing saw how Chanyeol begins to tremble and begin to breathe heavily. “Your M— Chanyeol,” Yixing kneel to Chanyeol’s level. “You must be strong so you can find Baekhyun. I know this is planned all wrong but you must keep your cool. Right now you’re Baekhyun’s only hope. You were always his only hope. Let bring him back again and then you think about the rest later. Okay?” 

     Chanyeol grinds his teeth until it hurts, balled his hands until they’re white and breathes in deeply all just to keep himself sane. Hell, his tears are on the verge of falling and he doesn’t think he has the heart to confirm Baekhyun’s missing either. He doesn’t want to believe it. He doesn’t want to know that it’s true. He doesn’t want to prove that he’s right either. 

     “Chanyeol, you must hurry back and start a nationwide search. You must announce an emergency mission and new announcements so we can put it in town. We can not waste any time.

     “There’s no time to waste.” He told himself before he wipes the few strands of tears that fall on his cheek. “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     As the search goes wide and far and still no sign of Baekhyun or the kidnappers are seen, Chanyeol becomes even more restless. He is barely having four to five hours of sleep every day but now, he just doesn’t want to sleep at all unless he passes out. Chanyeol is only forced to sleep when his body gives out and when he finally wakes up again, he doesn’t have the appetite to eat, to talk or leave his room at all. His parents had confined him in his own room fearing that he will do something reckless if he goes on the search himself. All he gets are empty reports that break him even more.

     After five days and Chanyeol have had enough. He can’t stand here waiting for anything. 

     “Your Majesty,” Yixing suddenly comes in.

     “You can’t stop me.”

     “No, but I’ve found a clue. Sir Namsoo and his men have been missing for exactly five days. I doubt such coincidence exist.”

     “Sir Namsoo?” Chanyeol’s ceased in confusion. He was father’s favorite man, the one who he favors most and the one who he trusts the most. Chanyeol never liked the men but his father had great eyes and Sir Nam wouldn’t do something stupid. But— And something clicks inside Chanyeol.

     The man, Namsoo, he owns a torturing house right beside the palace. He was in charge of getting information from all the criminals.

    “No…. No….” Chanyeol realized he was probably more than just late. Baekhyun………. Baekhyun could be nothing but a body now.

     “We must hurry. We’ve prepared the horse for you.”

     “They were right next to us all this time. Baekhyun was within my reach this whole time and yet…. why hasn’t anyone notice Sir Namsoo’s missing?”

     “Rumors said he took some days off to heal. Therefore, nobody questions.”

     “And you only find out now because?”

     “Because the torturing house key is missing and no one takes it without Sir Namsoo’s command.”

     “You are all careless. All of you! Even if I have your head cut right now, Baekhyun’s life won’t be guaranteed. His life worth more than all you combined.” Chanyeol angrily climbs on his horse. “If any of you make any more mistake, I will personally take down your heads.”

     “Yes, your Majesty.” Every soldier chorus before Chanyeol takes off, taking the whole royal army of twenty men with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     It’s been five days and four nights and Baekhyun had been tortured the same way. It started out quiet gentle, with simple starvation and some rough knots around his hands but as he gives them nothing but plain answers, they decided to do more.

     “Let me ask you again. What are your motives? Why are you after the Young Prince?”

     “I-I have n-none.” Baekhyun trembles and stutter from the ice cold water. They have been pouring ice water over him for the last few days and his skin, especially his face is all burnt due to torturing temperature.

     “You just never learn, do you. Must we burn you in other ways, cut you into different parts for you to tell us the truth? Do it.”

     Baekhyun braced himself, fingers digging into his arms from behind while he closes his eyes in fear. They pull his hair back harshly and drop the thick, wet cloth on his face, covering all source of air path from his mouth and his nose. It was suffocating enough, he can’t breathe at all and yet, they still pour buckets and buckets of ice water over him until his skin burns and crack and he stops struggling.

     For the who knows how many times that day, Baekhyun had passed out from suffocation.

     “Sir, he’s gone again.”

     “Wake him up.”

     After one slap, two slaps, and three slaps, Baekhyun finally flutters awake.

     “I’ll give you one last chance. Who are you? Who are you spying for and what are your motives.”

     At this point, Baekhyun just doesn’t see the point in answering and he has no power to do so anyway. Someone is out to kill him and he doesn't know who, but it’s clear that no matter what he does, they will not be satisfied. They will continue to torture him and torture him until they kill him. Baekhyun’s only concern is that these people are soldiers from Firentique but they aren’t the Queen or the King’s people. It might have only been several weeks since he knows the King and Queen, but he knows they would never narrow down to this method to test him.

     These people may be the real spies and if so who are they spying for. What are their motives and why do they want him.

     “Fine.” The man suddenly stands up and takes out his sword, “meet your ends.” and Baekhyun can barely see anything through his blurry eyes but he knows the sword is aimed at his neck. He could barely feel anything on his skin much less the sharp sword that is already on his neck ready to cut. 

    “Any last words?” Baekhyun did nothing but close his eyes and swallow painfully. 

     “Good.” The man smirk before throwing his hand up to ready his swing. Just one swing and he could this worthless piece of shit but he didn’t expect the gate to suddenly open and the royal soldiers swam all over his torturing chamber. 

     “One more strand of hair from him and I will have your head.”

     “Your Majesty!” Everyone in the chamber kneels including Sir Namsoo who clicks his tongue in frustrations.

     Chanyeol wasted no second to come flying to Baekhyun’s side. At the mere fact that Baekhyun is tied and blue, Chanyeol was already on the tip of killing everyone in that room and more.

     “Baekhyun. Baekhyun my dear.” Chanyeol rushes to Baekhyun and kneel to his level, “Oh Lord. What have they done to you?” Chanyeol winched at Baekhyun’s freezing skin and felt his heart squeeze at how purple and cracked Baekhyun’s lips were.

     At the sound of Chanyeol’s voice. Baekhyun’s eyes open and smile, finally letting his tears fall.

     “Y-Yeol… You’re.. here.” Chanyeol gently lay Baekhyun’s head on his shoulder and hugs him to make him feel as safe as possible.

     “I’m here. I’m here. I’m so sorry I’m late. It’s all my fault.”

     “huh-hmmm.” Baekhyun’s hums in denial. “I’m okay.” He whispers with just air.

     “You’re not okay at all. You have frostbite everywhere, your body is so cold it’s turning blue but you’re having such a high fever. There is red hue on your forehead and cheeks which must mean you’re feeling even colder than normal. You have no color in your skin and your lips are blue and it’s cracking in blood. I bet you could feel nothing right now and they must have starved you too. That’s always the first thing to do. No water. No food. Cold. It must have been unbearable.”

     “But…. you’re here now.” Baekhyun sign in relief, “It's all that matters.”

     “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry I’m so late again. I’m always so late.”

     Yixing comes from behind and cut the rope on Baekhyun’s hand to free. Chanyeol hasn’t really noticed it before, but as Baekhyun fully leaned on him, he can feel how much Baekhyun is trembling. His lips are trembling as well and Chanyeol could clearly feel it on his skin.

     “What did you do to him? You had no orders what so ever to hurt him. My mother specifically ordered for you to ask and threaten him only. What is this torturing thing about?” Chanyeol angrily asked without having to look back.

     “Your Majesty, there may be some misunderstanding. I was only carrying out my orders.” Sir Namsoo answer swiftly.

     “Then answer me. What did you do to him? What did you make him go through.”

     “We— were only asking him some questions. His Majesty fears that he is a spy so we must find out.”

     “That was not what I asked. Kris!” 

     Kris, from afar, charged for one of the guards and kick his back knee until he falls harshly on the ground. Without a second wasted, Kris’s sword was right at the soldier’s neck. “Speak one lie and I will have your head.”

     “Y-Your Majesty, w-we starved him. No water. No food. No warmth and we performed the waterfall torture on him for the last three days.” The soldier said in fear.

     “Kill him!” Chanyeol roared and Kris did not hesitate to swing his sword. And in a matter of seconds, all the guards were on their knees begging for forgiveness.

     “Your Majesty please have mercy. We know our mistake. We were only following orders.”

     “What you did was treason. You have hurt a royal body and a possible candidate ruler of your Kingdom. All of your lives are nothing to compared to his.” Chanyeol screamed in anger. His eyes are shotted red while his fingers are bold together until his knuckles turn white. He would personally kill all of them if he wasn’t holding Baekhyun in his arms.

     “C-Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whimpers and Chanyeol heart soar in anxiety. “Let’s---- just go back. P-Please.” Baekhyun begs. Beside from the pain and the unbearable cold, Baekhyun must have been scared as well. Being in the dungeon and tortured for so long, some unwanted memories must have flowed back and so fear must have been eating him alive.

    Anytime then, Chanyeol would have thought, Baekhyun passed out due to exhaustion but Baekhyun must have been so relief for his presence that he prolong it a bit longer. Feeling frustrated, Chayeol huffs out his anger to calm down. The most important thing is that Baekhyun is safe now. They need to hurry back for Baekhyun to be treated.

    Carefully, the Prince carries Baekhyun in his arms. Chanyeol made sure Baekhyun’s back and knees are fully supported while his head is leaning closer to his chest. Baekhyun has finally reached his limit and is now sleeping deeply in his arms but Chanyeol has no time to relax yet because Baekhyun is shill shivering none stop. Right now, he just hopes his body temperature and his cloak is thick enough to keep Baekhyun warm all the way. It scares him even more because Baekhyun’s body is very fragile. To anybody else, a fever might be curable but with Baekhyun’s current body condition, it could be life-threatening. 

    “Please be okay. Hang in there, baby.” CHanyeol walks hurriedly away.

    “You’re Majesty, you're making a big mistake. That boy——“ Sir Namsoo calls out, “He’s a spy for the Lion Hearts and they’re looking for him because he might betray them as well. He’s a traitor no matter where he goes so you should not trust him. You can not trust him.”

     Everything Sir Namsoo said would have been a good warning and it would explain why he was torturing the boy despite going against a royal order. Sir Namsoo would have been dismissed with only a small punishment while Chanyeol would have been in big trouble with his parents for hiding such secrets. But instead, Chanyeol realized something else within those warnings.

     “Sir Namsoo, ever since Baekhyun arrives, his identity had been kept a secret. Only those that I trust will know the truth and even then, there are only a few which are countable on the top of my hands. So tell me Sir Namsoo, how did you know? Did you force it out of him, or have you been in contact with the Lion Hearts this whole time?”

      “Your Majesty, I was only doing it for your future. For Firentique’s fu—“

     “Silent! You have been in contact with the enemy and you have been secretly receiving their fortune in order to gain more. Sir Namsoo! Have you lost your mind? Were my parent's affection, respect, and fortune not enough for you? Have you gone mad?"

     The man did not answer and it made Chanyeol even more furious. 

     “Sir Nam—“

     “You leave me no choice, your Majesty.” The man suddenly drew his sword while more men appear behind boxes. “Hand me the boy and you will be safe.”

     “A-Are you threatening me?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief.

     “Your Majesty, you need to go. Yixing makes sure they’re safe.”

     The moment men begin to charge, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were quickly assured out. Yixing lead the way, making sure his Majesty and Baekhyun are safe and protected. Yixing went even further by taking them through the hill. The way from the torture house to the palace is not far but it is extremely dangerous if they go too fast on the carriage. The three of them then have no choice but to walk through the rocky roads, up the hill, and pass the forest. It may take a while to reach the palace but for them, it was the safest way.

     Accept, neither Yixing or Chanyeol expected for more men to appeared. It didn’t sound like they were being followed which means they have been set up since the start. With Baekhyun unconscious in his hands, Chanyeol was in no condition to fight or to protect. The only thing he could do was run as fast as possible. The Prince had no choice but to leave Yixing behind to let him take on the whole batch. Even so, Chanyeol knows well enough that Yixing cannot take on all the men. After all, he was all on his own. 

     So Chanyeol runs as fast as he can. He ran and ran, holding Baekhyun even closer to him to make sure that Baekhyun doesn’t fall out of his arms. But luck wasn’t on his side and he trips over a branch in the dark down a hill. It was bad enough that the men are still following them, but the worst part of it is that at the end of the cliff, there was no flat land and instead there is a cut off cliff.

     It all happened so fast as he was holding Baekhyun tightly in his arms as they roll down the hill and in the next second, Baekhyun was already out of his arms and is hanging off of the cliff for his dear life. Baekhyun is still unconscious and is still unaware of the situation so Chanyeol put everything he had on the line to make sure he never, ever, let go of that hand. He was going to hold Baekhyun even if they tear him apart and cut him up. He was going to make sure Baekhyun gets out of this alive. 

     He promised. He swore, but it was still so hard on his body who is already so injured from the fall. Beside from the twisted ankle and the few scratches here and there, there is a tree branch that breached itself into his shoulder while he was protecting Baekhyun. Unfortunately, it was on the shoulder that he had to hold Baekhyun by so his arms are weak and trembling nonstop. It doesn’t help that blood is trickling down his arms, making his finger drenched in blood and slippery. The pain was unbearable but what can he do? Even if he dies he will next let go of his lover’s hands.

    “B-Baek. Hang in there. Just— Hang in there.” Blood falls onto Baekhyun’s face by driblet and Chanyeol’s grip begin to lose its strength. Even so, Chanyeol never gives up.

     Feet begin to scramble around him and Chanyeol knows this might be his deathbed but still his worries go all over Baekhyun. 

     “Give us the boy and we will spare your life.” Swords are pointing at his neck but to deaf ears, he was only looking at Baekhyun. Chanyeol pray, Kris or Yixing would come fast enough for them to be saved.

     “Prince Chanyeol. We only want the boy.”

     “Over my d-dead body.” Chanyeol groans in pain.

     As if Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s death wish, the boy stir awake and begin to look around. Upon feeling droplets falling onto his face, Baekhyun curiously look up, only to see a sight he never wishes to see ever. His eyes are blurry but he could still see the situation they are in. His mind is still hazy and his body hurts all over but it is nothing in comparison to the pain he feels as he sees his lover drenched in blood.

     How long has he been out? What happened during those time?

     Baekhyun doesn’t know but what he does know is that Chanyeol’s life is in danger. The droplets that have been dropping on his face is Chanyeol’s blood and what seems to be heavy breath hearing from above is nothing but painful gasps and groan. 

     “Chan—“

     “Just hang on. Hang on and don’t let go.”

     “Hand us the boy your Majesty!” They lower their swords and Baekhyun panics. Baekhyun gets the gist of it now. They just want him dead. 

     If he dies. Chanyeol will be spared.

     “Baekhyun, please. Please just hold on.” Chanyeol cries an endless river and Baekhyun mirrors him, slowing shaking his head. “Whatever you are thinking. Don’t do it. I can protect both of us.”

     Once again Baekhyun shakes his head.

     “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispers, “Y-You've done…. enough.” and he smiles up at the Prince.

     “Baek—“ Chanyeol warned as he cries and cries, terrified at what Baekhyun is planning ahead. Surely, he’s not going to—

     “Thank you for everything you’ve done. I-I’m always grateful. You s-saved me so many times. Let me save you this time p-please.”

     “No,” Chanyeol said immediately. “You are not going to do anything.”

     “I love you. I really do.” Baekhyun used everything he had to lift up his other arm.

     “No! No! Don’t do it.” 

      Chanyeol shakes his head profanely but Baekhyun is already resolved. No matter how much Chanyeol begs, Baekhyun was going to free Chanyeol from his misery. So with everything he had, Baekhyun push Chanyeol’s fingers away and take his hand out. 

       His fall wasn’t much. He wasn’t scared of death or anything, but the face Chanyeol made as their hands let go. Baekhyun will remember it forever.

       Running tears and running blood. Screams of his name and cries of anguish. It was an image that will scar him to his next life but even so, it made him relief. Chanyeol’s life would be spared.

       A bright future will await Chanyeol as he recovers. He will find a new lover and will become a King. Firentique will bloom in wealth and will remain as a peaceful kingdom and Sehun and Kyungsoo will be under protection. Everything will work out well and everyone will be happy. One way or another, everyone will be happy and he should be happy. 

     But why-why does it ache so much. Why does his heart hurt so much when everyone happy? 

           It’s because you won’t be apart of it, Baekhyun.

     I see……I see.

     Buried in sorrow but swam by satisfaction, Baekhyun closes his eyes and let himself go. Now, he can finally rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3 months later

 

     Had it been a normal day, no one in the palace would have missed he awakens. The night was full of noise, people buzzing with glee while the sky blooms with fire. They were celebrating the end of the season as it was a tradition no one would pass.

     The King and Queen had open up the gate and people are coming in and out to enjoy the many performances, gifts, and food that are prepared for them. It was a celebration where the Kingdom would give back to its people and thanking them for the effort they put into the Kingdom for the past months. This was one of the reasons why Firentique is one of the Kingdom where people want to live in the most.

     Two hours pass evening and people are still cheering loudly. People laughs and children sing while lanterns are shining like millions of stars in the dark blue sky. It was anything but the quiet, gloomy space inside the southern part of the palace.

     There, in the southern wing held two sleeping Prince who is dying to wake up. Three months have passed since then and the only relieving news was that they are still breathing and healing just fine. Chanyeol’s shoulder and broken leg are almost completely healed while Baekhyun’s body and neck is nothing but a deep scar now. It was fortunate that they both survive but what they had to pay in exchange for a second chance was truly risky. 

     Had it been any other day, at least one person would have been on guard in the Prince’s room. They would have been on a close watch, noticing every change and every movement so they could report back. But unlike every day, Kris, Yixing, Kyungsoo, and Sehun are all busy attending their businesses with the festival. No one would have caught the way Baekhyun’s finger moves on the bed or the way his eyes flutter open gently like an angel waking up from his slumber. 

     Baekhyun, who had his ears mute out and his eyes blurry does not understand anything just yet. His body doesn't ache but it simply means he doesn’t feel anything either. He’s like like a clean piece of paper, as white as it can be and therefore, there was no fear, no panic, no emotions, and no memories. 

     Baekhyun is as empty as it can be but he looks around, trying to understand what, where and who he is. It’s like he had lost his memories or even his own identity but somehow he knows the place. He could feel that it is safe here. So slowly and very slowly. He turns his body to the side to feel comfortable and fall back into a deep sleep again.

     Unknown to Baekhyun, what he did was a tremendous shock to the Kyungsoo on the next day. It brought loads of question into the chef’s head but most important he called for a physician because Baekhyun has woken up.

     “It does look like he had moved but are you sure no one had moved him?”

     “I am sure. There was no one on guard for Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room beside from the guards outside. No one else was allowed to be in here except for a few chosen ones.”

     “Then this is definitely good news. Let us announce it to the King and Queen.”

     “But doctor, why isn’t he waking up again. Even with all this talking and this ruckus, he is not waking up.” Kyungsoo asked worriedly. He was dying to see his friend again.

     “There is a good chance his body is still recovering and is still adjusting to waking up so waking up might still be a hard exercise itself. However, it is a great improvement and for that, we must celebrate.”

     Hearing that, Kyungsoo, once again, burst into tears. Call him emotional if you like but Kyungsoo was just so overwhelmed with relief he couldn’t control his emotions anymore. A lot of things goes through his head at that time, but the most important thing was that he needs to tell Sehun because the younger had been gloomy ever since. His smile was gone for the longest time. So for a good amount of time, Kyungsoo left and the doctor left. Sehun comes running to check up on Baekhyun while the King and Queen stride in with hurried step to see the good news for themselves.

     Indeed, Baekhyun had moved and they were so happy, the Queen had burst into tears. For all the times that she had been guilty, finally, she is able to apologise and make it up to Baekhyun. Baekhyun being alive was all she asked for and now that he is finally awake, the Queen feels like she is able to live again.

     “My Queen, this means our boy might be waking up soon as well. Chanyeol may have hit his head, but his body is much stronger than Baekhyun. Let’s pray that this is a big step in their recovery.”

     “Yes. Yes.” The Queen hugs the King tightly before she walks over to Baekhyun to give him a kiss on his forehead. She sits there contemplating, reorganizing her words for a speech as if Baekhyun could hear it for himself, but no matter how much she plans or tries to phrase her sentence better, she could only repeat the dozens of words that she had said for the last three months.

     “I’m sorry for doubting you and I will always be thankful for your love for Chanyeol. You have saved our boy again and for that, a simple ‘thank you’ wouldn’t be enough. t don’t know how else I will ever repay this debt but just know that I cherish you like my own son and I am incredibly happy that you are alive. Please wake up soon. Everyone is waiting for your recovery, especially Chanyeol.”

     As if the name tough a trigger, Baekhyun’s fingers immediately move, holding softly onto the Queen’s hand. It was almost as if he had forgiven her a long time ago.

     “Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo said.

     “I know. I know.” and the Queen leans down to kiss Baekhyun one more time before pulling up the blanket and let him be.

     “From now on, Kyungsoo will accompany Baekhyun all day and night. He will be released off his duty and will have absolute authority in this space and for that I mean, beheading anyone who dares to defy and harms Baekhyun. Kyungsoo, I want you to keep a close eye on Baekhyun and I want you to give him everything he needs. I trust you with this job because I know you will never hurt him. You only want the best for him. So please, take a good care of him while Chanyeol is gone. If anything happens, more than anyone, you will suffer as well.”

     “Your Majesty, even without your command, I would do anything and every in my own power to make sure Baekhyun is safe. I will make sure he wakes up soon.”

     “Trusting you, I will.” The Queen sighs in the relief and walks to her husband, “Alright then, shall we go see our baby?”

     In the very same room, a few meters away and up a single stair is where Chanyeol is. They have decided to take down the wall between the two rooms and replace it with a thin frail to separate the two Prince. The Queen would have wanted them side by side but the rooms were not designed to put two King size bed next two each other and thus their only solution was put them apart but in the same room. Making sure that the two Prince stay close to each other is also a good thing because their life energy would support each other and encourage them to wake up faster. As Baekhyun is awake, they are sure, Chanyeol will be waking up soon as well.

     Like every time, the King and Queen spend a few hours with Chanyeol in the afternoon whenever they can. The Prince's hair has grown quite long as there is now some facial bear on his face. Once in a while, the Queen would have both Baekhyun and Chanyeol cleaned because she wants them to be as comfortable as possible. Like every time, the Queen and the King talk, telling their son about their days and their current problems. The Kingdom is in a chaos ever since they broke off Chanyeol’s engagement with the Lionhearts and the treaty peace between the alliance is now very unstable. Truth be told, Firetique is not in a good state but no matter what they do, they will always prioritize their son’s life. They just want their son to recover, wake up and be healthy. Even if they need Chanyeol, they would never throw Chanyeol into the stress they are in. They would rather have him wake up and have a happy life far away from here where Baekhyun can make him happy.

     After dinner time, the King and Queen left and settled in for bed. Night arrives and Kyungsoo settles in Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s room to stay on guard but Yixing is there as well, by Chanyeol’s side. Now, there will be two people constantly watching out for the two Prince and their well being. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s awaken can’t possibly be missed now. And yet, in the midst of preparing snack and reading books, Kyungsoo had been away and Yixing was too indulged in his book to notice.

     It was a few hours past midnight when Baekhyun wakes up panicking and breathing hard. Memories finally come back to him like a slap to the face and he couldn't handle it all at once. More than fear, there was so much anxiousness because Baekhyun remembered the state Chanyeol was in before he left him.

     Where is Chanyeol? Is he okay? What did they do to him? What happened? 

     Baekhyun moves his body painfully as every muscle aches but he has to get up somehow. He has to find Chanyeol.

     Chanyeol. Chanyeol

     He thought his head. He doesn’t even have the strength to speak, much less control his mind. Everything was in a turmoil and he was panicking so much it was hard to breathe. He barely takes a breath and it hurts his chest even bringing more tears to his eyes. With great effort, Baekhyun was able to move his feet to the ground but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t stand up. He can’t even feel his legs but so what? He has to get to Chanyeol somehow even if it means he has to crawl over the deep blue sea. So putting his useless legs aside, Baekhyun threw himself down onto the floor where he can crawl and start his journey. He cries in pain as he hit the cold concrete and it immediately alerts Yixing who is on the other side of the room.

     While Baekhyun sob trying to endure his pain, Yixing materialized by his side in panic.

     “Your Majesty!” Yixing crouched down to Baekhyun’s level and examine him in fear. “Tell me where it hurts? When have you been awake? Why didn’t you call us.”

     Baekhyun only shakes his head. His heart is racing too much and his mind is too unstable to think properly. All he knows is Chanyeol.

     Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!

     “Your Majesty, let me take you back to bed.”

     Once again Baekhyun shakes his head

     “Then-“

     “Chanyeol.” Baekhyun heaves out tiredly.

     “His Majesty is recovering just fine. You must not worry and care for your health even more.”

     “Let me s-see him.” Baekhyun grabs onto Yixing’s arms and begs, “I want to see that h-he’s okay. I want.... to be with him.”

     “But-“

     “P-please.”

     Pitying the Prince, Yixing had no choice to help him up. Baekhyun’s leg really can’t move a single muscle and it was something Yixing take note of in order to tell the doctor later on. If anything happens to Baekhyun, Chanyeol would not hesitate to cut his head off. 

     “Forgive me, your Majesty.” Yixing excused himself before taking Baekhyun up by his knee and back. Baekhyun weakly held onto Yixing shirt fearing that he could fall anytime. Even though he knows Yixing would never let it happen, it still makes him feel incredibly insecure snowily that only Chanyeol would ever make him feel safe.

     Baekhyun was still too focused on his uneven breath that he didn’t know he was already by Chanyeol’s bed. It was only a few steps from where he was but to Baekhyun, it felt like forever. It wasn’t until Yixing put him and gently notify him that he found Chanyeol sleeping soundly by his side. At Chanyeol’s mere face, Baekhyun burst into tears and mostly in relief. Not caring if he would disturb or even hurt Chanyeol, Baekhyun threw himself onto Chanyeol the moment he is close enough. 

     The small Prince lay on Chanyeol’s chest heaving in tears and holding Chanyeol tightly. His chest contract in pain while he could barely breathe but Baekhyun was happy. He was so happy that Chanyeol was alive and that his effort was not in vain. Although Chanyeol is in a coma and is in no better condition than him, Baekhyun still sees hope in their future- in their love.

     “Thank you. T-Thank you.” Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s face dearly and observe his feature little by little. Indeed The Prince looks a little thin but he looks healthy and that was all that is needed to heal Baekhyun’s heart. 

     “Thank you.” Repeatedly, Baekhyun thanks his lover for being alive and he leans down to kiss the Prince tenderly and lovingly as if it was the only medicine Chanyeol needs. He does so without feeling tired and even if Kyungsoo came rushing in excitement, Baekhyun didn’t notice. His focus was all on Chanyeol and Chanyeol’s only. 

     Minutes passed, coming to an hour, Baekhyun lays next to Chanyeol, staring at his side profile and holding his hand ever so protectively. Baekhyun has pushed his limit with his weak body but he will himself to be awake to watch Chanyeol a little more. He was stubborn enough not to move so Yixing and Kyungsoo had no choice but to bring him a blanket and the doctor. Through the whole health check, Baekhyun did not move a muscle nor did he move his eyes. When they ask him something he just gives them a simple node or shakes but he really gives them no mind. Chanyeol’s present is lulling him back into sleep anyway. He would want to sleep in peace by Chanyeol’s side.

     “His Majesty is doing just fine. His leg is only temporally paralyzed because he hasn’t used them for so long but if he doesn’t start moving them soon, I’m afraid it will be hard for him to walk in the future.”

     “What about his neck injury.”

     “It was a deep cut and he it nearly cost his life but it was only critical than when the cut was fresh. He lost a lot of blood then when we found him by the river bank. However now, the wound is only a scar so it will not affect him what so ever except for the fact that it still stays unsightly there to the publics eyes.

     “What kind of food should I make for him?”

     “Give him some liquified food for the first few days so he can easily digest them. After that, he can eat whatever he wishes. I wish subscribe him some medication so that he can recover faster.”

     After the doctor excuse himself, Kyungsoo and Yixing’s focus goes back to Baekhyun. Finally, after hours, Baekhyun had finally fallen asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The next morning, the King and Queen hurriedly head to Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s room to see it for themselves. There, they witness the most adorable and the most enduring scene between the couple. It brings tears to the Queen eyes that Chanyeol had not been wrong in choosing Baekhyun as his betroth at all and it stabs a knife of guilt into her heart for all this time she had been suspecting of their love. For all, she knows she could have ruined all of them for good.

     The King and Queen were really looking forward to Baekhyun awake so they have decided to cancel all of their schedules and stay in the room for the rest of the day. It’s barely three in the afternoon but they are enjoying their tea and biscuit with a very light mood. The King and Queen’s assistance made sure that all entertainment equipment are presented while no one is allowed to enter the room to avoid any upsetting news. There is nothing that could upset the King and Queen but as hours pass and Baekhyun still shows no sign of waking up, the two rulers begin to feel discouraged. Baekhyun only wakes up when they are not around so does that mean he does not want to see them?

     It brought the two elders great distress. 

     But just as midnight begin to close in and the King and Queen are still stubbornly waiting there, they were finally able to see the miracle they have been waiting for.

     On the bed, Baekhyun’s slump body begin to rise until he is fully on the side with his arms fully extended for support. The boy was busy looking at Chanyeol so he did not realize the excitement on the King and Queen’s face. Even so, the King and Queen did not mind and instead, they settle right in front of Baekhyun on the bed.

     “Baekhyun?” The Queen called gently and Baekhyun took a few seconds before he looks up tiredly.

     “Baekhyun, my dear. How are you feeling?”

     At the sight of the two elder, Baekhyun’s eyes begin to cloud again with tears. For the longest time, even before they fell into a coma, Baekhyun had been unconsciously feeding himself lies and blaming himself for Chanyeol’s current state. For more than one reason, he was apologetic towards the King and Queen, especially, for not being able to protect Chanyeol liked he had vowed. It was all his fault. Even if he didn’t know what happened. It was probably still all his fault.

     “Child—“

     Baekhyun submits willing, lowering his head and allowing it to land on his overlapping hands. He was practically bowing to beg for forgiveness.

     “Baekhyun, what are you doing?” The Queen was immediately startled and she quickly pulls Baekhyun up whose cheeks are now covered in tears.

     “I-I’m sorry.” He glanced at Chanyeol remorsefully, “I c-couldn’t p-protect him.”

     “No. No. If anyone had to apologize, it is I who put you both into this state. It’s all my fault. You had no fault in it.” Although the Queen’s words were comforting, Baekhyun still shakes his head. The Queen wasted no time to round the bed and pull Baekhyun tightly into a hug. “You stop blaming yourself child or I will never be able to get rid of this guilt inside my heart. Chanyeol did not save you for you to say this about yourself. Be strong and let me be the one to take all the blame. Are you clear?”

     Although Baekhyun did not nod, he did not shake his head either. The Queen didn’t get an answer but she was relief Baekhyun didn’t deny. They stayed like that for a very long time as the Queen let Baekhyun use her shoulder to calm down. It was clear how much the Queen love Baekhyun and if Chanyeol isn’t awake already, she would have want Baekhyun and Chanyeol to get married right the way. 

    “Now, shall we give you some food and maybe some storytelling time?” The Queen smiles.

    “But Chan—“

    “We will be right next to him. Right in this room.”

     “And my legs—“

     “I am aware and I have it taken cared of.”

     And somehow the Queen’s affection made him shy. Even the King was padding his head as if he was their own son. It was exactly like how he first met Chanyeol when the Prince showers him with love. For the second time, Baekhyun knows what it is to be loved and for the first time ever, Baekhyun learns what it is to be loved as a child. 

     It was as if, he was reborn again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     That night, Baekhyun learned a lot of new things.

     To begin with, Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol and he had been unconscious for three months. The situation was dire back then when they were both on borderlines from death. No one really knows what happened to Chanyeol. No one knows if he was pushed or if he jumped down the river by himself, but when Kris and Yixing found them, they had been by each other side by the river bank. He himself had sustained a big cut on the neck and was close to death due to blood loss. His body was weak and the cold temperature was close to stopping his heart completely. Chanyeol, on the other hand, had a tree branch dug into his shoulder, his left leg is broken and his head was heavily injured. At the image of that, Baekhyun once again looks at Chanyeol in worries.

     The first week, when the got back, was the most horrifying week of everyone’s life. Both of their health was going up and down every day. Their temperature drops and rises while their heart speed and freeze. Doctors come in and out and they take shifts to stays on guard to make sure the both of them are kept alive. The Queen faint up and down while the King was too stressful to continue work. In that one week, not a single soul dared to speak and they silently pray for the safety of their Prince.

     After a week passed and their condition begins to stabilize, everything goes back to normal and the King and Queen begin to take charge. Before anything, they had beheaded all of the betrayers and kept Sir Namsoo’s head as a gift. The gift was sent to the Lionhearted with a letter that declares their alliance no longer exist, that their children’s arranged marriage will be put off, that they know of their ambition and will declare a war if the Lionhearts ever enter Firentique again. Because of that, peace treaties between other nation begin to waver and people begin to turn on each other and peace no longer exist. Now, Firetique and many other nations live in fear and they start developing their military power once again to protect themselves from demise.

     Due to many changes between nations, Firentique’s business is not doing well. The nation has not drowned itself in debt but the people are struggling to pay taxes and are not being able to get supplies from other nations like their used too. Overall, everything is not turning out the way the King and Queen wanted but they are doing their best to keep everything in places and rebuilding everything pieces by pieces.

     “We won’t lie that it’s hard but you and Chanyeol are recovering so much it motivates us to keep going. Your awakening is only the start and we know Chanyeol will wake up soon because you both are one soul living in two bodies. We have so much hope.”

     The King and Queen spoke with so much promise but that night, Baekhyun thought to himself, ‘nothing will ever resolve it. Not peace. Not Chanyeol’s happiness.’ So Baekhyun decided then that was no more time for grief. It’s time to get better and help the King and Queen get back the home Chanyeol used to have.

     It doesn’t matter what people say. The truth is that it is his fault that Firentique falls into ruin. 

      If he wasn’t here- 

      If he wasn’t any way connected to the Lionhearted— 

      If he had been more careful—

     Maybe all of this wouldn’t happen. By now, the Lionhearts must have learned of his survival and they will do anything to get rid of him. He must warn the King and Queen and he has no choice but to tell them the truth. It was the only way to protect Chanyeol.

     If by then, the King and Queen don’t want him to be with Chanyeol anymore then he will understand and will willingly leave but with a promise that he will for sure return. As long as Chanyeol is alive, Baekhyun was okay giving up his own happiness. After all, Chanyeol’s happiness is his happiness.

    “Doctor, how long can I walk again?” Baekhyun asked while looking at Chanyeol lovingly.

    “As long as Kyungsoo massages your legs every morning and night and help you with your walking sessions, then you will be able to recover completely in three weeks.”

     “Three weeks.” Baekhyun wonders repeatedly. He wonders if Chanyeol will be awake by then.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The first few days of rehabilitation were the hardest. His body was weak, to begin with but to force both of his legs to carry his whole body while walking was just nearly impossible. It took almost the first whole week for him just to take a few steps with Kyungsoo’s help. They then make a crane to help him walk which was little of help because he can still barely feel his legs. Kyungsoo has increased the amount of time he spent massaging his legs but the result is coming too slow, almost too slow for the three weeks recovery the doctor had promised.

     Even so, Baekhyun had hope and he didn’t give up. His legs are still improving even if it is only a little and it makes him feels extremely happy that he can take another step further towards Chanyeol’s bed whenever they practice. It was after the end of the second week that Baekhyun can finally walk with the crane and without Kyungsoo’s help. After plenty of effort,  countless falling and forming new bruises, Baekhyun is now sometimes able to take a short trip to the garden or to breakfast and dinner with the King and Queen.

     The third week was the week that show Baekhyun’s effort did not go to waste. As the doctor had promised, Baekhyun is able to walk with his crane slowly. Baekhyun is no longer limping and tripping but his legs are still weak and so he still has to walk up and down the stair slowly. He can’t run yet either but he can walk for a long while without feeling his legs aching again. The most important thing is that he can walk from places to places for political meetings and court problems without as many problems. 

     For the past three weeks, Baekhyun has been meeting up with generals and scholars to help the Kingdom gain it peace back. They used to meet in the room next to Baekhyun’s but because of that, the General made a lot of effort just to bring things to Baekhyun and back. Whenever they need to get something, they always have to wait ten to fifteen minutes before the object arrives. Now, Baekhyun can just go straight to the meeting room where he can get maps, documents and anything else he asks for in a single snap. 

     Things get solved a lot faster and Baekhyun gets to spend a lot more time with Chanyeol. It brings peace to his mind and heart that Firentique is slowly getting back it’s old self while Chanyeol— Chanyeol will walk up soon. He hopes.

     Baekhyun taught the military more ways to make weapons that cost less and sew them a set of armor that could protect them better. The economic system, on the other hand, Baekhyun enforced a one-month warranty deal which allows other nations to trust them more. When the Kingdom’s economy deflated, Baekhyun reasoned with the King and Queen to give back to the citizen with free cloth, food, and healthcare to give them a peace of mind. This will allow the citizens to trust their Kingdom and will give their whole effort to improve it. It would also cost less than giving them the Palace’s treasures.

     In just three weeks, all of Baekhyun’s plans are enforced and they are all showing positive results even though it is a little slow. In no time, the Kingdom will show great results and Baekhyun cannot wait until it all goes back to normal. But for now, Baekhyun just has to focus on one thing, and that is to wait for Chanyeol to wake up.

     “Today, a few of the children who got sick really badly a few days ago got better and I am really excited. They used the prescription I formulated and it worked really well so I’m really happy. I’m sure you would have been proud of me.” Baekhyun mutter lovingly as he lay next to Chanyeol. It was just another night of stories telling, holding hands and gentle kisses.

     “You know, it would help a lot more if I get my strength back because then I can teach them some sword skills that could help them in battle. It was just unfortunate.” Baekhyun intertwined their fingers together and hugs Chanyeol’s arm against his chest. Somehow, that was enough to make Baekhyun feel warm and protected.

     “Tomorrow, the Royal family from Dearlanoir will visit rebuilt the peace treaty and help us with the other alliances. They have been a big help lately being the only nation that allows us to import and export freely without any charge. The King said Dealanoir’s Prince was a good friend of yours. I wonder what kind of person he is?” As Baekhyun’s eyes begin to feel heavy, Baekhyun pressed himself against the Prince to them as close as possible.

     “I miss you so much Chanyeol. Please wake up soon.” and it was a quote Baekhyun said every night and morning and pray every second of his day so that they could one day meet again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun has been feeling incredibly uneasy since he woke up. Something didn’t feel right and the first he did was check on Chanyeol. He even asks Kyungsoo to call the physician and he didn’t leave for breakfast or the room until early noon. There was just something inside his heart that pinches it in the corner and makes it race.

     “His breathing is fine and his heartbeat is normal too. I don’t know why I’m anxious but my guts are never wrong. Kyungsoo, please tell me everything will be okay.” Baekhyun nervously holds Chanyeol’s hand in his own while trying to persuading himself that he’s not crazy.

     “It might be something else and nothing about Chanyeol. Why don’t you just calm down? Go meet Prince Luhan like you had promised and I’ll be here on guard every second.”

     “It’s not that I don’t trust you Kyungsoo, but it’s just more comforting, more relieving that I’m here for myself. It’s really more about me than about you.”

     “That much, I can understand, but will you really not meet Prince Luhan at all. They went all that way just to visit and this is not just a normal meeting. You know it’s for political reason for the Kingdom’s good.”

     “I know. I know.” Baekhyun bites his lower lips and contempt really hard. He wouldn’t forgive himself if something ever happened to Chanyeol but he wouldn’t forgive himself either if Firetique doesn’t find it’s peace. Firentique is now not just Chanyeol’s home but also his home as well.

     “I promise I’ll report immediately if something happens.”

     “As fast as you can.”

     “I’ll fly if I have too.”

     In trust, Baekhyun left the room to meet up with the Dearlanoir family. They were more beautiful than rumor had said and Prince Luhan especially had a very kind and warm aura. Now Baekhyun understands why Luhan and Chanyeol are best friends.

     Baekhyun felt like a Prince for the first time in his life as he meets and greets a royal with a handshake instead of a kneel or a bow. He is able to talk with them comfortable as he is not looked upon and instead very highly respected. Although no one knows who he actually is, they are still treating them very well and whether it is because he is Chanyeol’s possible finance or not, they are respecting him because of who he is.

     The two families talked about politics, the alliances, the treaties and the plans for their peaceful future. Baekhyun explained it so well and his word was so persuasive, the Dearlanoir couldn’t help but be impressed. It was then that the trust between both families intensified and wish to help each other in tougher times.

     Dinner arrived quickly and Baekhyun’s uneasiness begins to intensify. It was little at first until he feels so anxious that he couldn’t and distracted from the rest. Prince Luhan worriedly asks about his health but he said it wasn’t him. It was…… something else. He tried to stay for dinner but as the butterflies in his stomach grow Baekhyun couldn’t stand it anymore so he excused himself and rushed out of the room. He walked with all of his might and just when he was about to arrive at the southern part of the palace, he saw Kyungsoo running towards him. Immediately, he knows something happened.

     It felt as if the many butterflies inside his belly was eating him inside out. He was so scared that it hurts him and make groan in pain. But more importantly than pain, he needs to see Chanyeol right the way. He rushes right pass Kyungsoo and enter the room only to find Yixing and the physician tending to Chanyeol carefully while the Prince fights for his life to breathe. Baekhyun didn’t know if he should be happy or sad to find Chanyeol awake in such agonizing situation but he rushes to the bed and wrestle to have Chanyeol for himself, away from Yixing and away from the physician.

     In a second, Chanyeol was in his arms while everybody else was forced to give them space. If it was anyone else, they would have never been able to touch Chanyeol like this, but everybody knows that he was special and he knows what he’s doing. It's not like they can fight Baekhyun anyway. The younger Prince wasn’t going to let anyone steal Chanyeol away from him. Not right now. Not when he’s ready to kill anyone who dares to touch his precious Chanyeol.

     “Chanyeol. Channie, Baby.” Baekhyun was all over Chanyeol trying to get his attention and stopping him from hurting himself. “Breath. I’m here. Listen to me. There.” He cradles Chanyeol like a baby in his arm all while his lower arm lifted the back of Chanyeol’s neck and the other hand gently pressed on the vital point in Chanyeol’s neck. Unlike Baekhyun’s raging tears, Baekhyun’s shaky fingers were gentle on Chanyeol’s neck. Again and again, Baekhyun whispers his name and sweet words into Chanyeol’s ear to get his attention but Chanyeol is in such a bad panic attack he lost himself and probably his mind as well. 

     “Chanyeol. Please—“ and Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s hands gripping tightly onto his gown. It might just have been a reflex but at least Chanyeol is showing signs that his consciousness is coming back. Or else, he would know there was someone there to grab onto.

     “That’s right. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. You know this voice Chanyeol.” Baekhyun weeps longing for Chanyeol to recognize him. It had been so long since they look at each other’s eyes, feel each other’s breathe and talk lover into each other’s ears. "Follow it and come on back to me.” Just a little more. Just a little more.

     Feeling so desperate Baekhyun gave his all and connect their lips to force air into Chanyeol. If he could, he would gladly give him life for Chanyeol but life wasn't that easy. It wouldn’t let him die that easily but it wouldn’t let Chanyeol wake up either. What an unfair life it was. He lowered Chanyeol’s back towards the bed but kept his neck lifted so that the air can flow for naturally. Just like that, Baekhyun pushed his life energy into Chanyeol and begs that Chanyeol could come back to him soon.

     Once, twice then thrice. 

     “Come back to me. Please. Chanyeol.” 

     Baekhyun uses everything he knows to wake up his Prince up from his beauty sleep. It was long, taking minutes after minutes before Chanyeol’s breath slow down a little. But Baekhyun didn’t stop then. He couldn’t let Chanyeol recover on his own so Baekhyun continues to give air into Chanyeol for the next twenty minutes. It didn’t matter if he was sweating or out of breath. As long as Chanyeol is fine. He’ll be fine too.

     But as Chanyeol calms down and settles back into a peaceful rest, why didn’t Baekhyun feel relief like he thought he would. Why didn’t he feel happy? Instead, why did all the loneliness, the longing, and the wasted effort all fall down on him at that moment making him the most depressing person in the world? Like the last light from the moon was swallowed and like the sight of the surface could no longer be seen. His light was gone. Chanyeol was gone. He became Baekhyun’s only light and just suddenly disappeared. Chanyeol didn’t come back to him and he started to loath Chanyeol then.

     Why didn’t you come back?

     Are you going to leave me here alone?

     Baekhyun asked himself and no one else. He was just there, on Chanyeol’s chest, sobbing so desperately in despair as if Chanyeol had truly passed away.

     It’s no use. One month, then two months then before anyone notice, it will be one year, two years and eternity.

     Chanyeol will stay like this forever. Chanyeol will—

     —And a hand softly land on his head. Landing ever so gently but so heavy on Baekhyun’s head.

     “B-Baek.” The voice sounds rashly and tiredly, and Baekhyun very hesitantly, fearing that he was just hearing things, slowly lift his head up.

     “Baek.” The voice whispered again and this time, Baekhyun did not hesitate to throw himself at his lover, crush him with all the strength he has and cries like there’s no tomorrow.

-tbc-


End file.
